And they all fall down
by Rosenred
Summary: Rayna Gilbert soeur adoptive d'Elena et Jeremy retourne à Mystic Falls après un appel de ce dernier, rapidement elle fera la connaissance de la famille Mikaelson et elle observera sa vie et celle de ses proches changer à jamais.
1. Time for a come back

And they all fall down...

Disclamer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Rayna.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction :)

Chapitre 1 : Time for a come back

J'avais terminé mon année de cours avancé à Whitmore, et vu tout ce que m'avait raconté Jeremy il était bien plus que temps de rentrer chez moi à Mystic Falls. Ma soeur s'était faite sacrifier, on avait perdu Jenna et John apprenant que ce dernier était en réalité le père biologique d'Elena. Je m'absentais un an et c'était la folie...

J'augmentais le son de la radio avant d'accélérer en apercevant le panneau Mystic Falls. Je ne tardais pas à arriver devant notre maison, à peine sortie de la voiture, Elena cria mon nom en ouvrant la porte avant de se jeter sur moi. Je la serrais dans mes bras je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là, bon je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose contre le tout puissant Klaus mais j'aurais au moins pu être là...

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là... Comment tu te sens ?

Elle desserra son étreinte, m'offrant un maigre sourire.

- Ne t'excuse pas voyons, bien... Je suppose... Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Stefan par contre.

- Ah le diabolique de frère te fait encore des misères ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un type s'approcha de nous et instinctivement je décalais Elena sur le côté.

- Tu confonds, Damon c'est le frère diabolique. Je suis Alaric, enchanté.

Il tendit la main dans ma direction, Alaric, le professeur d'histoire qui sortait avec Jenna... Je ne tardais pas à serrer sa main avant de prendre la parole.

- Rayna enchantée.

Je passais la fin d'après-midi à installer quelques affaires dans ma chambre et à discuter avec Elena et Jeremy. Jusqu'à ce que ma soeur adoptive m'entraîne au lycée pour la nuit des blagues ou je retrouvais Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Tyler. On prépara toute sortes de blagues, Tyler m'envoya chercher de la colle et j'aperçu une ombre au fond d'un couloir. Je tentais de m'approcher mais une voix m'interpella.

- Gilbert!

Je me tournais aussitôt pour faire face à Matt qui me prit dans ses bras, étreinte que je rendis immédiatement, on discuta jusqu'à ce qu'Elena passe à son tour au bout du couloir je m'excusais auprès du jeune homme avant de rejoindre ma soeur. Mais en tournant on se retrouva face à un homme blond.

- Voilà ma chérie.

- Klaus.

Je me tournais vers Elena, elle n'était pas sérieuse là ? J'avais mal entendue...

- Comment ça Klaus ? Le Klaus ?

- On a entendu parler de moi ?

On tenta de faire demi-tour mais il était déjà devant nous. Le fameux Klaus avait vraiment l'air impressionnant mais j'étais trop concentré sur comment survivre à une telle rencontre.

- Tu es censée être morte, et voilà que je me retrouve avec deux adolescentes Gilbert sur les bras. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Il nous saisit par les bras et nous entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs, à peine arrivée je me retrouvais plonger dans la même galère que ma soeur sauf que je n'avais aucun super ami vampire pour me protéger...

- Tu as largement compromis mes plans mon coeur, l'intérêt de briser la malédiction et devenir un hybride était de fabriquer d'autres hybrides, chose qui se conclue toujours par un échec. Je pari que ça à avoir avec le fait que tu es toujours en vie.

- Si tu dois me tuer fais-le tout de suite.

- Non j'attends d'être sûr d'avoir raison mais j'ai le moyen pour te faire souffrir.

Klaus nous poussa contre lui pendant qu'il s'appuyait pour ouvrir la porte du gymnase, alors c'était cet homme-là le responsable pour la mort de Jenna ? J'avais été adopté par les Gilbert quand j'avais quatorze ans. La seule famille dans laquelle je m'étais sentie presque à ma place.

- Votre attention élèves de dernière année ! Vous êtes officiellement grillés. La nuit des blagues est terminée. Rentrez chez vous.

Il nous tenait toujours avant de s'adresser à une des élèves nommée Dana, il lui demanda de lever la jambe droite et il ordonna à Chad de la battre si elle le poser à terre.

- Arrête Klaus. Tu n'es pas obligé de leur faire du mal.

- Bien sûr que si Elena, c'est le méchant de l'histoire.

- Exactement.

Il lâcha nos bras mais préféra nous garder de chaque côté de lui, il avait hypnotisé Dana avec tant de faciliter c'était impressionnant. Quand Dana commença à tanguer je m'avançais pour la rattraper mais le bras de Klaus me tira en arrière.

- Aller on tient bon. Et toi tu restes là.

- Où est Stefan ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Stefan a été mis au coin.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur Bonnie et Matt, Elena tenta de la mettre en garde mais Klaus était déjà derrière elle.

- Je me demandais si tu viendrais mais tu es là. On va pouvoir commencer. Oh euh Dana, tu peux relâcher. Assieds-toi avec Chad et ne bougez plus. Je suppose que c'est à cause de toi qu'Elena est toujours en vie ?

- C'est exact si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de reproches ma douce. Seulement, ton intervention magique semble avoir causé des effets indésirables et comme tu es la source du problème, c'est à toi de le régler.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, cette fois ci sur Tyler et une jeune femme blonde que je n'avais jamais vu. Klaus ne tarda pas à la présenter comme sa soeur Rebekah. Puis elle poussa Tyler contre ce dernier, il passa entre moi et Elena.

- Je vais faire très simple : à chaque fois que j'essaie de transformer un loup garou en hybride, c'est la même histoire. Il meure au cours de la transition. C'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

Puis l'hybride ne tarda pas à se mordre le poignet et à faire boire son sang de force à Tyler.

- Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de sauver mes hybrides Bonnie. Et il vaudrait mieux pour le bien de Tyler que tu le trouves très vite.

Il lui brisa la nuque et je me précipitais pour poser sa tête sur mes genoux, je savais très bien qu'il reviendrait à la vie mais si Bonnie ne trouvait pas la solution c'était terminé pour lui et ça me rendait malade.

- Si Bonnie remplit sa mission, il survivra à la transition. Va te plonger dans tes grimoires, tes enchantements et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je reste avec les Gilbert. Je vous garde sous ma protection.

Elena fit signe à Bonnie pendant que Rebekah se rapprocher de ma soeur adoptive, je maintenais toujours la tête de Tyler sur mes genoux, je n'arrivais cependant pas à pleurer, ni même à afficher la moindre émotion.

- Alors voilà le dernier double Petrova ? L'originale était beaucoup plus jolie.

- Ça suffit Rebekah. Emmènes le loup un peu plus loin, tu veux bien ?

Je relevais la tête vers Klaus tout en la secouant négativement avant de serrer Tyler un peu plus contre moi. Rebekah commença à lui saisir le poignet pour le traîner mais je repoussais sa main. Klaus s'impatienta et se baissa à mon niveau, il passa une de mes mèches caramel bouclés derrière mon oreille et me força à lâcher prise. Il me serra contre lui pendant que je regardais sa soeur traîner le corps de Tyler hors du gymnase.

- Ne fais pas attention à elle petite Gilbert. C'est une pauvre petite chose.

- C'est Rayna.

Il sembla amusé face à ma réaction, enfin depuis que je l'avais vu l'hybride semblait s'amuser de tout, peut-être qu'au bout de 1000 ans tout prenait une dimension différente plus légère peut être ? Puis Klaus partit s'asseoir sur les gradins les yeux fixés sur nous pendant que nous réconfortions Dana, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne passe la porte. Je n'y prêtais pas attention mais Elena se leva tout en échappant son nom : Stefan. Alors c'était lui son Stefan ? Ce dernier s'adressa directement à l'hybride.

- Klaus.

- Tu viens voler au secours de ta belle ?

- Je viens implorer ton pardon et faire serment de loyauté.

- Tu as déjà rompue ce serment une fois, même Rayna serait plus loyale que toi et elle ne me connait pas.

Je relevais la tête en entendant mon nom, je restais cependant accroupie à calmer Dana. Tout en prêtant attention à l'échange entre les deux vampires.

- Elena n'a plus aucune importance à mes yeux. Exiges ce que tu veux de moi et j'obéirais.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il descendit rapidement les marches, et mon sang sembla se glacer dans mes veines. J'avais la sensation que ce n'était que le début... Le commencement des ennuis...

- Trinquons ! Et pour ça tues-les. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tues-les.

- Non ne fait pas ça il ne me touchera pas, il a déjà menacé...

Elena fut coupée par la gifle que lui donna Klaus, je me relevais d'un bond. Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Stefan se jeta sur lui. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me diriger vers Elena et de l'aider à se relever.

- Elle n'a plus d'importance à tes yeux ? La liste de tes mensonges s'allonge de plus en plus !

- Laisses-la partir. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, tu as ma parole.

- Ta parole n'a plus aucune valeur. J'ai joué le jeu tout l'été, période durant laquelle je n'ai jamais été obligé de recourir à ça.

Klaus le regarda dans les yeux et l'hypnotisa afin qu'il arrête de lutter, déclarant qu'il voulait sa loyauté, mais maintenant il allait la prendre, alors c'était aussi simple que ça pour lui ?

- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirais de faire, quand je te le dirais. Tu ne vas chercher ni à t'enfuir, ni à te cacher. Tu vas simplement te contenter d'obéir. Maintenant tues ces gamins, mon fidèle boucher.

Et là le fameux boucher se jeta sur Dana sans que je puisse faire la moindre chose pour la sauver. Il s'en prit à Chad ensuite, pendant que Klaus se baissa à notre niveau.

- C'est toujours sympa de voir un vampire dans son véritable élément. L'espèce est devenue tellement mélancolique.

- C'est pas lui. Il est comme ça à cause de toi !

Je soupirais non mais elle s'entendait parler ? Un vampire n'était pas une créature gentille et qui se tenait dans son coin sans faire la moindre vague...

- Réveilles-toi Elena, un vampire ça se domestique pas.

- Je commence à bien t'aimer toi.

Puis avant que nous ayons le temps de continuer notre conversation, Rebekah entra dans la pièce, un téléphone portable à la main. Criant qu'on lui avait volé son collier et qu'elle voulait le retrouver à tout prix. Rebekah tentera même de la mordre mais Klaus décida de l'arrêter. Il demanda à Elena et cette dernière avoue que Katherine lui avait volé.

- Si nous avions le collier, la tâche serait plus facile pour votre petite sorcière mais puisque nous avons choisi la difficulté, corsons les choses avec un compte à rebours. 20 minutes. Si Bonnie n'a pas trouvé de solution d'ici là, je veux que tu te nourrisses encore mais cette-fois tu devras boire le sang d'Elena. T'en meurs d'envie, avoues-le.

Elena contesta mais c'était peine perdu l'hybride attrapa mon bras et m'entraina hors du gymnase avec sa soeur. Je me retrouvais dans une salle avec Caroline, la soeur de Klaus et Tyler allongé sur une table. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et demanda à savoir où il était et ce qui c'était passé. Caroline hésita un long moment et je décidais d'intervenir.

- Klaus t'a donné son sang avant de te briser la nuque, il veut faire de toi un hybride comme lui.

- N'oublies pas la mauvaise nouvelle ma chérie. Tu ne survivras que si votre sorcière trouve la solution. Sinon, c'est la mort assurée.

Je me retournais vers la Rebekah qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Caroline quant à elle tenta de réconforter son petit ami. Puis l'hybride ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Bien, le verdict est tombé : la sorcière originelle dit que le double devrait être mort.

- Ça veut dire qu'on peut la tuer ?

- Non. Je suis presque sûr que ça veut dire le contraire.

Rebekah attrapa Caroline et Klaus m'attrapa par le bras avant de tendre à Tyler du sang d'Elena. Au moins ça voulait dire qu'elle était toujours en vie... Il ne tarda pas à boire la fiole et il acheva la transition sous nos yeux.

- Voilà qui est bon signe.

Il me garda tout le reste de la journée avec lui m'empêchant de voir Elena, j'avais beau le traiter de tous les noms possible ça n'avait rien changé. Je décidais de sortir de la voiture pour couper court à la conversation qu'il avait avec sa soeur.

- Alors c'est ça le problème. Ton obsession pour les hybrides, c'est seulement parce que tu ne veux pas être seul ?

Je claquais la portière et il riva ses yeux bleus vers moi, et je n'eus qu'une envie me réfugier dans le plus petit des trous. Et ça jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vampire se pointe, d'après la description c'était Damon Salvatore, ils commencèrent à se battre et j'en profitais pour rejoindre l'hôpital et trouver la chambre d'Elena, et le fameux Damon ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Il m'aida à la faire sortir de l'hôpital et on rentra chez lui. J'observais son comportement il tentait d'être un bon ami, de la protéger.

- J'aurais pas dû partir. Je vais te faire une promesse : dorénavant jamais plus je t'abandonnerai.

J'inclinais la tête face à cette déclaration. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence derrière moi. J'appris en me retournant que c'était Stefan Salvatore. Damon s'étonna de sa présence lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'habite ici. Klaus est parti mais il m'a chargé de garder un œil sur Elena jusqu'à son retour. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui assurerait ta protection. Je vous en prie, continuez.


	2. Everything change right ?

Je tenais à remercier Megane pour la review, et pour répondre à tes questions : il se pourrait que Rayna tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais je préfère encore attendre avant de le révéler, cependant si tu as déjà une intuition n'hésite pas ;) bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2 : Everything change right ?

Elena me réveilla à cinq heure du matin elle voulait que l'on s'entraîne, pour ça elle songeait à ce qu'Alaric nous entraîne. On se retrouva donc dans les bois, face à des mannequins d'entraînement. Alaric nous expliqua que c'était la pression du coup de poing qui déclenchait les pieux. Elena s'acharna sur le mannequin pendant que je m'entraînais à taper plus fort et terminais par réussir à débloquer les pieux.

- C'est pas mal Rayna.

Mmm ça faisait mal pour pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Puis il se pencha pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ça ?

- Deux grenades de veine de vénus. Je m'en suis déjà servie.

- Alors vous savez que l'effet de surprise est le seul moyen de prendre l'avantage sur un vampire.

Et là il les dégoupilla et nous les lança avant de nous lâcher un « surprise ». On ne tarda pas à les renvoyer, mais Elena s'énerva pensant qu'il se moquait de nous. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient j'en profitais pour m'éloigner. Au bout de quelques pas je tombais sur un petit chemin de terre me sentant observée je regardais les alentours jusqu'à ce que je trouve d'où ça venait. Un loup, un énorme loup noir et blanc était en haut d'un rocher et me fixait. Des loups à Mystic Falls ? J'aurais vraiment tout vu... Je tentais de m'approcher de lui mais il s'enfuit et je décidais donc de rejoindre Elena et Alaric.

- T'as trouvé une raison de sortir de ton lit ce matin. Ça fait de toi la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Partant de là, je pense que tu peux faire à peu près tout ce que tu veux.

Mes yeux verts analysaient la situation, Elena qui ne voulait pas servir de poche de sang vivante, Alaric qui faisait tout pour l'aider. Et moi... Cherchez l'erreur. On rentra prendre une bonne douche et se préparer avant de nous rendre au lycée où l'on retrouva Caroline et Bonnie en grande conversation.

- Pourquoi je laisserais le fait que mon mec voit les fantômes de ses ex m'empêcher de profiter de cette expérience ?

- Oui et pourquoi je devrais laisser le fait que mon mec est maintenant mi loup garou/mi vampire me gâcher cette journée fabuleuse ?

J'arquais un sourcil, elle voyait ça comme un problème ? Elle avait maintenant la chance d'être avec lui sans se soucier qu'elle était éternelle et lui non. Dans un sens le fait qu'il soit hybride était un mal pour un bien. Je posais la main sur l'épaule d'Elena qui sembla réagir et prit la parole.

- C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Enfin si on veut. On s'est rencontrés le jour de la rentrée l'année dernière.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je ne pus lui offrir qu'un maigre sourire avant de prendre la parole à mon tour.

- On va tenter de profiter de cette année, malgré ces quelques complications.

Je n'en étais pas vraiment persuadée, et puis je venais de rentrer j'étais la moins touchée si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. On se sépara n'ayant pas les mêmes matières pour commencer, puis une fois le cours terminé je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour récupérer un livre, seulement en claquant la porte de ce dernier je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Stefan.

- Rayna.

- Stefan.

Et avec ça je le dépassais, sauf qu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me plaqua contre les casiers. Ces yeux verts étaient fixés sur les miens, je n'avais pas peur mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Il s'approcha dangereusement de mon cou, je glissais ma jambe derrière sa cheville mais là une chose étrange se passa j'eu à peine le temps de poser ma main contre son torse qu'il était déjà projeté contre le mur face aux casiers. Il leva les yeux vers moi ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et il n'était pas le seul, je ne perdis pas mon temps pour autant et je me dépêchais de partir quand la cloche sonna et que les élèves commencèrent à arriver dans les couloirs. J'avais une demi-heure de libre avant que le cours d'histoire ne commence et j'errais dans le lycée tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'est la sonnerie qui me sortit de mes pensées, je récupérais mes livres m'assurant que Stefan n'était pas là avant de rejoindre la salle de classe et de prendre place devant le siège d'Elena. Stefan fit son entrée en demandant de partir à un élève qui avait pris place à côté d'Elena. Alaric commença son cours.

- Soyez les bienvenus pour cette dernière année de lycée. On va remettre nos cerveaux en marche en commençant par les vrais fondateurs de notre pays : les indiens d'Amérique.

- Et les vikings alors ?

Et il fut coupé par une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnu, Rebekah Mikaelson qui prit place à côté de moi.

- Aucun élément ne prouve que des explorateurs vikings se soient installés en Amérique du nord. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Rebekah. Je suis nouvelle et il se trouve que l'histoire est ma matière préférée.

Ben voyons...

Elena décida d'aller courir, Caroline de s'entraîner personnellement je préférais prendre d'assaut la bibliothèque et dévaliser le rayon occulte. Et j'y restais toute l'après-midi à la recherche du moindre indice, j'avais suivis les cours de Sheila Bennett, Bennett... J'envoyais un message à Bonnie pour lui demander de me rejoindre tout en continuant mes recherches, elle ne tarda pas à arriver et s'installa face à moi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tout d'abord j'aimerais que cette conversation reste entre nous tant qu'on en sait pas plus. Elena a assez à gérer elle n'a pas besoin de devoir s'inquiéter pour moi. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu me dis si je te raconte avoir envoyé valser un vampire ?

- Soit que tu es folle soit venant de moi que tu es une sorcière ?

J'haussais un sourcil vraiment ? Une sorcière ? Alors Jeremy pouvait voir les fantômes, Stefan et Damon étaient des vampires, Tyler un hybride et c'est maintenant qu'il fallait que j'entre en jeu ? Bonnie était la seule à qui je pouvais me confier, elle opina et je lui expliquais ce qui c'était passé.

- Et bien... Quand ma magie est apparue je faisais voler des plumes pas des vampires mais le principe reste le même...

- Tu es entrain de dire que je suis une sorcière ?

- Sinon j'en ai pas la moindre idée... Jeremy peut voir les morts, Elena est un double Petrova et toi une sorcière... Vous pouvez pas être normaux les Gilbert ?

- Faut croire que non.

Elle haussa les épaules et on décida de partir au Mystic Grill finir notre conversation, on discuta presque toute la soirée, et Bonnie décida qu'elle allait m'aider à contrôler et développer ma magie. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était vrai, que j'étais une sorcière, pour moi ce n'était qu'une blague de très mauvais goût mais... Elle reçue un message de Jeremy et décida de retourner au lycée.

Puis sur le chemin du retour je reçu un message d'Elena et je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison, on s'installa sur le canapé et elle me raconta sa soirée, elle avait réussi à piéger Stefan, avant de se retrouver enfermer dans une voiture en flamme et se retrouver à sauver le fameux Stefan avant de me raconter qu'elle avait réussi à lui planter un pieu. Cette nuit-là je la passais dans sa chambre on s'était endormies en se racontant notre journée, bien sûr j'avais omis de parler de ma nouvelle capacité à envoyer valser les gens. Je fermais les yeux et je me sentis mal, comme si je manquais d'air, je tentais de tourner de me débattre mais c'est comme si une force invisible s'en prenait à moi. Je sentis deux bras appuyés sur mes épaules, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, et à prendre une bouffée d'air. Elena me tenait contre elle et Jeremy entra au même moment dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mikael.


	3. We are surrounded by Ghosts

Merci pour les reviews, j'en profite pour répondre plus ou moins aux questions de Megane, en effet j'écris certains des chapitres en avance :) Pour savoir qui était réellement le loup noir et blanc il va falloir attendre le chapitre 5, c'est également dans ce même chapitre qu'on aura plus de réponses en ce qui concerne Rayna :) Pour ce qui est du rêve avec Mikael, il suffit de lire ce début de chapitre, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions je serais ravie d'y répondre :) Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 3 We are surrounded by... Ghost ?

Je me réveillais dans la chambre d'Elena, je repoussais la couette et me dirigeais vers la salle à manger où Elena semblait plongée dans ses pensées, elle tenait une tasse de café à la main, je passais à côté d'elle pour me servir une tasse et m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée hier soir ?

Je venais d'échapper deux morceaux de sucre dans ma tasse, je relevais les yeux vers la jeune femme qui m'offrait un sourire réconfortant, m'incitant à tout lui raconter.

- C'était un mauvais rêve pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et en croisant son regard implorant je compris qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Je soupirais avant de déballer le cauchemar qui avait hanté ma nuit.

- J'ai vu Mikael te mordre et te vider de ton sang, mais c'était bizarre, c'est comme si c'était pas toi, tes cheveux étaient différents, et tu avais cette lueur narquoise dans le regard.

- C'est Katherine que tu as vu. Enfin je pense... J'en parlerais à Damon.

Ce que j'oubliais volontairement d'ajouter c'était que j'avais vu Mikael mourrir, suite à un affrontement contre Klaus... J'opinais on termina notre déjeuner, on se prépara avant de partir rejoindre Alaric et Jeremy, on passa près de l'estrade où Carol faisait un discours pour la nuit des illuminations. Je suivais Elena qui repéra rapidement Alaric et Jeremy.

- Salut, désolée pour le retard, on a loupé quoi ?

- Rien d'important ne vous en faites pas.

On écouta le discours se terminer puis reprendre avec Tobias Fell, rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce que Jeremy rigole sans nous dire pourquoi... Je retins un bâillement, si toute la journée on devait la passer à écouter des gens dissertait sur le passé de la ville... Puis Elena nous entraîna à une table au Grill, elle voulait l'aide de Jeremy et je n'en savais pas plus pour le moment.

- J'ai relu le journal de Stefan et chaque fois qu'il s'est mis à dérailler dans le passé son amie Lexi l'a remis sur le bon chemin.

J'étais à côté d'Alaric, qui semblait intrigué par le plan d'Elena, ce dernier fût le plus rapide, suivi de Jeremy.

- Et maintenant qu'on a besoin d'elle, où elle est ?

- Elle a été tuée, donc tu aimerais que je la contacte c'est ça ?

- Si je sais comment elle procédait je pourrais l'aider après.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle était même plutôt bonne mais tout reposait sur les épaules de Jeremy et sa nouvelle capacité à voir les morts...

- C'est pas risqué de faire ça ? Vicki a bien failli te tuer Elena, on peut pas dire que ces fantômes soit inoffensifs...

- Rayna à raison, Vicki a fait exploser ma voiture. Je dis ça, je dis rien mais peut-être qu'on a fini par apprendre comment convoquer les morts.

J'échangeais un regard avec Alaric, sur ce point-là on était d'accord. Elena cependant insista, demandant à Jeremy s'il pouvait contacter Lexi, ce dernier n'en savait rien n'ayant pas eu de lien émotionnel avec l'amie de Stefan.

- On pourrait peut-être laisser tomber ?

- Non on laisse pas tomber j'ai aucune autre solution.

Je décidais d'intervenir, son plan me paraissant de moins en moins bon surtout pour le bien de Jeremy, voir un mort c'était suffisant mais si maintenant il les convoquait sur commande non merci.

- On en a une autre Elena. On attend sagement le retour de Mikael, il tue Klaus et l'hypnose qu'il avait sur Stefan se brise. Et si ça ne marche pas... On l'enferme dans la cave des Salvatore et on improvisera...

Elena me foudroya du regard, mais je ne tardais pas à être soutenu par Alaric.

- T'as pas l'impression qu'on a connu suffisamment de vampires morts pour ne pas avoir envie qu'ils nous regardent sans qu'on les voie ?

Jeremy nous laissa pour vérifier ses horaires de cours et Stefan ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre... Charmant...

- Qui a oublié de m'inviter à la réunion de famille ?

- A vrai dire c'était délibéré.

Je le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il prenait place face à moi. Mais son attention bifurqua rapidement sur ses journaux, il en saisit un et en examina le contenu.

- Wow. Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. J'avais oublié ce qui me tenait à cœur.

- Moi non.

Il balança le journal sur la table et j'en profitais pour reculer ma chaise, je n'avais pas ma place ici, surtout pas à la même terrasse qu'un vampire n'ayant plus d'humanité... Je passais mon sac sur mon épaule avant de partir retrouver Jeremy à l'intérieur du Mystic Grill. Alaric ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et on tomba sur Damon qui nous fit signe, on s'installa au bar pendant qu'il nous racontait que Mason Lockwood était revenu le hanter. Puis un homme se glissa entre moi et Damon.

- Mason ?

- Ça faisait longtemps.

Il attrapa le verre de Damon, le vida en une seule gorgée avant de l'écraser sur le front de Damon, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

Je me décalais légèrement je ne connaissais pas Mason particulièrement je l'avais vu une fois, lors de mon arrivée à Mystic Falls. Il semblait décidé à rester puisque l'homme commanda deux autres verres. Jusqu'à ce que Damon râle après un collier en recevant un message.

- Laisse-moi deviner : je t'ai tué, tu viens te venger. Fais la queue, il y a foule !

- En fait, je veux des excuses.

Je me tournais vers Alaric qui était en train de rire.

- Si tu crois que t'en auras...

- T'as pas des vrais amis à hanter ? Ton neveu par exemple transformé en hybride soumis.

Mason nous expliqua qu'il était là pour aider Tyler. Nous expliquant qu'il connaissait une arme qui pouvait tuer Klaus.

- Oui Mikael.

Mason se tourna vers moi et secoua la tête avant de retourner son attention vers Damon.

- Je veux tes plus plates excuses.

- C'est une blague j'espère.

Alaric sermonna Damon qui finit par servir des excuses qui n'en était pas vraiment mais Mason sembla s'en contenter.

- Ok, ça me va. Rendez-vous dans les caves de notre ancien manoir. Apportes une pelle et ramènes-toi seul.

- Pour me faire enterrer vivant ? Laisses-moi au moins amener Rayna.

Il soupira m'examinant de la tête au pied avant d'accepter et de partir, je me glissais sur le tabouret qu'avait occupé Mason. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait à ce que je vienne avec lui...

- Pourquoi tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Elena m'a raconté que tu avais propulsé Stefan contre un mur, je pensais que si Mason s'en prenait à moi tu pourrais refaire ton petit tour de magie.

Je soupirais, bien sûr il voulait que je lui sauve la mise. Seulement je n'avais fait ça qu'une fois et c'était parce que Stefan s'en était pris à moi personnellement... Et voilà que j'allais devoir jouer au bouclier humain pour Damon. On se rendit donc dans les caves armés d'une simple pelle... L'endroit me filait la chair de poule, Mason était déjà là, et s'étonnait que l'on soit venu.

- J'avais une piste pour retrouver Klaus et ça a foiré. Disons que ça me motive.

- Mikael ? Ouais je sais. Ça arrange rien on dirait.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Il se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un petit sourire.

- Il y a rien à faire de l'autre côté à part regarder les gens tout foirer. Il y a une légende dans la famille qui parle d'une arme pouvant tuer les originels. Et comme tous leurs secrets, il les gardent enterrés.

Mason commença à frapper le mur à l'aide de la pelle, pendant que je regardais Damon qui ne tarda pas à intervenir. Il lui prit la pelle et en quelques coups nous dégagea le passage, seulement personne ne se dévouait pour entrer, je soupirais avant de passer en premier, et d'être rapidement suivis par les garçons. On s'engouffra dans une série de tunnel, je manquais plusieurs fois de perdre l'équilibre mais Damon me rattrapa à chaque fois...

- J'attends toujours que tu me dises la vérité Mason. Tes motivations sont plus troubles que tu le prétends.

- Tu la joue carte sur table mais je sais que tu ferais tout pour ton frère. Donc tu me trahiras pas tant qu'on aura le même objectif.

- Ce qui suppose que toi tu vas pas me trahir peut-être ?

Je soupirais, depuis qu'on était arrivé ils débattaient comme des enfants pour savoir qui allait trahir l'autre le premier.

- Et si on faisait un deal, tant que l'on est dans ces tunnels personne ne trahi personne.

On s'arrêta car deux tunnels s'offraient à nous, un à droite et un à gauche. Mason choisit la voie de gauche mais Damon préféra continuer à droite, il ouvra la marche et fut rapidement arrêté quand deux morceaux de bois sortirent des murs pour se planter dans le corps du vampire. Il tenta de les briser mais ils étaient recouverts de verveine.

- Aide moi vieille branche ? Mason ?

- Il est parti.

Je m'avançais vers le vampire pour tenter de les briser mais je n'étais pas assez forte, je songeais à revenir sur nos pas pour récupérer la pelle mais la lueur de la torche de Mason m'indiqua qu'il était de retour la pelle à la main.

- Quelle journée pourrie...

- Désolé je me suis dit qu'il te fallait ça... Je t'en prie, de rien.

Je l'aidais à retirer les pieux dans le torse du vampire, une chance qu'aucun ne se soit logé dans son cœur... J'essayais de me dépêcher et de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

- Tu joues à quoi mec ? Hein ? Oui je t'ai tué, alors ton histoire de pacte de loyauté j'y crois pas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? Rien, on est seul. Alors on regarde ceux qu'on a laissés derrière nous et on regrette nos décisions. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Ecoutes, le destin que j'ai eu j'y peux plus rien. Mais je peux peut-être changer celui de Tyler. C'est fini je cherche plus à me venger Damon. Je veux me racheter.

Il commença à avancer, et j'approchais mon bras de Damon afin qu'il s'y appuie et on continua d'avancer le temps pour rattraper Mason. Seulement Damon fut bloqué, je continuais d'avancer mais le vampire m'en empêcha.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Elena me tuera. Mason est déjà mort alors tu restes avec moi.

Il ne lâcha plus mon bras de peur que je parte et qu'il ne puisse pas me rattraper, déclarant que les Gilbert n'étaient pas doués pour l'écouter. On ne pouvait donc compter que sur Mason.

- Alors ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ouais. Une sorte de...

Pas de réponse, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Damon si seulement il pouvait me lâcher pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Mon portable vibra et j'ouvris le message de Bonnie. "Le sort est jeté, plus de fantômes", je montrais le message à Damon.

- Oh non, non, non. Non où est-ce que t'es ? Mason ? Mason ?

Je me dégageais de la prise du vampire pour rejoindre l'endroit où Mason avait disparu il n'y avait plus que sa torche que j'attrapais afin d'éclairer les murs, je sortis mon portable et commençais à prendre en photo les différents dessins des murs.

- Alors ? Dis moi que tu respires encore ?

- Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'Alaric...

Damon téléphona donc à Alaric, quand ce dernier arriva je fis mine de ne pas avoir encore pris en photo tous les dessins afin de les laisser discuter.

- J'ai droit aux mêmes excuses à deux balles que celles que t'as présentées à Mason Lockwood ?

- Ouais mais avec lui, je le pensais pas vraiment.

Je m'avançais vers eux mon téléphone à la main pour leurs montrer ma trouvaille. Enfin celle de Mason. Ils fixèrent mon écran, mais Alaric se dirigea vers le mur pendant que Damon faisait défiler les photos.

- Mason c'est foutu de moi ou bien il y a un truc ?

- J'ai trouvé un truc bizarre.

- Oui c'est à dire ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Je continuais de regarder les photos avec Damon, je lui piquais le téléphone des mains avant de prendre la parole en même temps qu' Alaric.

- On dirait que ça raconte une histoire...


	4. Bed time story

Merci pour les reviews, Megane pour le rêve que Rayna a fait au sujet de Mikael c'est lorsqu'il boit le sang de Katherine dans la tombe pas le plan de Damon :) Courage plus qu'un chapitre pour obtenir plus de réponse sur Rayna ;) Thanks Alex for the review i actually send you a PM :)

Chapitre 4 : Bed time story.

On retourna dans les tunnels avec Elena, où Damon s'amusa à faire peur à cette dernière... Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Je soupirais avant d'entendre Alaric répliquer et je ne tardais pas à enchaîner.

- Fais comme nous t'occupes pas de lui.

- De toute façon il est bloqué alors...

- Et oui apparemment même les ancêtres des Lockwood détestaient les vampires.

On éclaira les murs tentant de trouver le premier dessin pour savoir où l'histoire commençait. Damon commenta les dessins comme étant le "journal des Lockwood façon bande dessinée".

- Il y a encore mieux, montrez lui.

On indiqua à Elena d'autres symboles, j'avais passé la veille à déchiffrer certaines de ses gravures avec Alaric. Autant dire que je m'étais armée de café et de doliprane...

- Il y a des noms gravés et pas ceux d'indiens parce qu'ils sont écrits en alphabet runique. Autrement dit celui des vikings. Ce que tu vois écrit là, se lit Niklaus.

- Klaus ?

J'opinais avant de lui indiquer d'autres gravures, Elena suivit du regard mon mouvement de lampe.

- Là tu as Elijah et là Rebekah.

- Ce sont les membres de la famille originelle ?

Alaric ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, ce qui était loin de nous rassurer.

- Donc les noms ont été gravés sur les parois de cette grotte bien avant la fondation de Mystic Falls. Même carrément bien avant la découverte du nouveau monde.

Elena pensa que c'était de faux dessins fait par Klaus, cependant vu qu'il était aussi question de Mikael, elle révisa rapidement son jugement.

- Mikael ? Comme Mikael, le chasseur de vampires qui sait comment tuer Klaus ?

- Et oui, en ce qui me concerne je l'appelle papa Originel.

Je soupirais en jetant un regard à Damon toujours bloqué. Une fois terminé on décida de repartir chez Alaric, Elena s'entraîna avec Damon pendant que l'on étalait les photos et collait des étiquettes sur chaque photo pour refaire l'histoire mais ce n'était pas gagné... Si seulement on avait un Originel sous la main... On avait bien Rebekah mais pas sûre qu'elle accepte de nous aider. Cependant c'était bel et bien l'idée d'Elena... Cette fille est folle... Elle décida de partir pour le lycée en attendant je restais avec Alaric et une armée de post-it. Finalement à son retour Elena réussit à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait puisque Rebekah lui envoya un message afin qu'elle lui rende visite, et elle m'embarqua avec elle. On arriva rapidement chez les Salvatore où Rebekah s'organiser un défilé.

- Il me faut une robe pour la fête alors à votre avis, je prends laquelle ?

- Je suis pas venue pour t'aider à faire du shopping. Je suis venue pour que tu me dises pourquoi il faut pas que je réveille Mikael.

Rebekah n'apprécia pas vraiment la remarque et fit semblant de mordre une des filles.

- Je t'ai demandé d'en choisir une Elena.

Elena se dépêcha d'en choisir une, et Rebekah lui expliqua qu'on ne la menaçait pas. Pas de menace pour être clair c'était clair... Cette dernière nous entraîna dans la chambre de Stefan et se mit à fouiller un peu partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Un jour Elijah nous as dit que votre père possédait des terres en Europe comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?

Je m'avançais et m'assis sur le lit, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

- Mes parents venaient tout juste de fonder une famille quand la peste a frappé leur patrie. Elle leur a enlevé un enfant. Ils ont alors décidé de fuir pour éviter que leurs futures progénitures subissent le même sort.

- Mais ce continent n'avait pas encore était découvert ?

Rebekah se tourna vers moi et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Par aucun personnage de vos bouquins d'histoire. Mais mère connaissait la sorcière Ayana, à qui les esprits lui avaient parlé d'une terre mystique où tout le monde était en bonne santé et où tous avaient reçu les dons de rapidité et de force. C'est ce qui a conduit ma famille ici où elle s'est intégrée à cette population.

Elle parlait de loup-garou là ? La première espèce surnaturelle qui n'ait jamais existé. Et ben, c'était étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi de son histoire, je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de le faire. Donner des leçons d'histoires sur celle de famille, personnellement j'avais l'air d'une enfant à qui l'on raconté une histoire avant de la mettre au lit.

- Pour nous ils n'étaient que nos voisins. On a vécu en paix avec eux pendant plus de 20 ans. Période durant laquelle mais parents en ont profité pour avoir d'autres enfants. Dont j'ai fait partie.

- A t'entendre tout était normal.

- C'était le cas. Une fois par mois on se réfugiait dans les grottes situées sous le village. Les loups hurlaient toute la nuit et au petit matin on retournait chez nous... Un soir de pleine lune, Klaus et mon plus jeune frère Henrik sont sortis en cachette pour voir les hommes se transformer en bête. C'était interdit et Henrik l'a payé de sa vie. Après ça, la paix avec nos voisins n'a plus été qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce furent les dernières heures que les membres de ma famille vécurent en tant qu'humains.

Je la fixais et je constatais que même après tant d'années elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le téléphone d'Elena se mit à sonner au même moment où j'osais enfin parler.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle me regarda avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de dire à Elena de répondre. La jeune femme garda ses yeux rivés sur les miens comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à ma réaction. Puis la jeune femme se mit en colère après Damon, ça devait surement être lié à Stefan, pourquoi se mettrait elle en colère sinon... Puis Rebekah nous avoua que le pendentif d'Elena était en fait celui de la sorcière Originelle qui avait jeté un sort sur Klaus mais pas que sur lui, c'est également elle qui les a changés en vampires.

- Mes parents ont vu une manière de garder leurs derniers enfants en vie.

- D'accord mais pourquoi sont-ils restés si les loups-garous leurs faisaient tellement peur, pourquoi ils ne se sont pas contentés de partir ?

- Par fierté. Mon père ne voulait pas fuir, il voulait se battre et être supérieur aux loups, ils étaient rapides, ont devaient aller plus vite, ils mordaient, nos morsures devaient être plus dangereuses. Notre agilité, notre force, nos sens.

Nous étions en train de marcher dans la résidence des Salvatore alors que l'histoire de la famille originelle prenait sens et vie.

- Ma mère était une sorcière aussi et pas n'importe laquelle.

- Laisses-moi deviner la sorcière Originelle ?

Rebekah me sourit plus franchement cette fois, puis elle se mit en quête d'une bouteille, avant de reprendre son récit.

- Les sorcières sont des êtres au service de la nature. Alors que les vampires sont des abominations de la nature. On peut être soit l'un, soit l'autre mais jamais les deux. Ma mère a fait ça pour nous. Elle ne s'est pas transformée.

- Comment elle a fait ?

- Elle a fait appel au soleil, symbole de la vie et à l'un des éléments éternels de la nature : le vieux chêne blanc pour faire de nous des créatures immortelles. Ce soir-là, notre père nous a donné à boire du vin coupé avec du sang et il nous a transpercé le cœur avec son épée.

Je me figeais sur place quand j'entendis les derniers mots, Mikael, son propre père lui avait transpercé le cœur, celui de ses propres enfants ? Rebekah posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter chose qui l'amusa.

- Et je t'assure qu'il n'a pas fait preuve de délicatesse. On devait encore boire du sang pour achever le rituel. Alors l'euphorie m'a envahi, cette sensation de toute puissance, était indescriptible. Mais la sorcière Ayana ne s'était pas trompée à propos des conséquences. Les esprits se sont retournés contre nous et la nature a riposté.

Nous étions à présent dans le salon ou Rebekah venait de décapiter une bouteille de vin et bien sûr sans décapsuleur. Je m'installais sur le canapé et Elena préféra garder ses distances avec la jeune femme.

- Chaque force allait être contrebalancée par une faiblesse. Le soleil devint notre ennemi. Il nous obligea à rester enfermés pendant des semaines. Ma mère trouva une solution à ce problème, mais d'autres vinrent s'y ajouter, nos voisins qui nous avaient autrefois ouverts leurs maisons pouvaient désormais nous empêcher d'entrer chez eux. Les fleurs qui poussaient au pied du chêne blanc nous brûlaient et rendaient l'hypnose impossible. Et les forces magiques ont décrétées que l'arbre qui nous avait donné la vie éternelle pouvait également nous la reprendre. Alors on l'a immédiatement réduit en cendres.

Puis elle nous expliqua que la dernière conséquence la plus terrible était cette soif, incontrôlable, ils étaient revenus à la vie grâce au sang ils devaient à présent en boire pour survivre...

- Pourquoi Mikael s'est mis à pourchasser Klaus ?

- A la seconde où Klaus a fait sa première victime humaine, sa nature de loup garou s'est réveillée. Il est devenu la plus grande honte de mon père.

Puis elle nous raconta qu'Esther avait tenté de se racheter. Que c'était elle qui avait jeté la malédiction sur Klaus pour endormir son côté loup-garou. Rebekah nous raconta que Mikael tua la moitié du village, avant de tuer Esther...

- Selon lui, elle lui avait brisé le cœur. C'était son tour de briser le sien. Il le lui a arraché de la poitrine sous les yeux de Klaus. Après ça mon père est parti, fou de rage et ma famille s'est éparpillée. Klaus est resté pour m'aider à enterrer le corps. Il fallait que je dise adieu à ma mère et il avait compris.

Je choisis ce moment-là pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. C'était plus fort que moi mais les histoires de familles me donnaient toujours envie de fuir. C'était pour ça que j'étais rester à Whitmore à la place de revenir et de faire face à la situation... Elena dût s'absenter et quand elle fit son retour le double Petrova avait une nouvelle intéressante. Je retournais dans le salon pour voir Elena montrait des photos à Rebekah.

- Klaus a assassiné ta mère, il nous manipule toi, moi tout le monde. Ça fait déjà mille ans que ça dure. Il faut qu'on y mette un terme !

- Elena tu ne devrais pas...

On fut coupé par Rebekah qui nous plaqua contre le mur et commença à nous étrangler, et la même chose qui s'était passé avec Stefan recommença, cette montée d'adrénaline qui arrivait avant que ce qui était censé être mon pouvoir entre en action.

- La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Plus un mot, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Contrairement à Stefan ça ne l'envoya pas valser contre le mur d'en face par contre elle lâcha prise pour s'effondrer sur le sol en pleurs. Elena me jeta un coup d'œil, j'aurais voulu consoler Rebekah lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute mais ma sœur adoptive m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Contrairement à Elena je ne rentrais pas directement et je croisais Damon en voiture qui me proposa de me déposer chose que j'acceptais, dans la voiture il m'avoua que Mikael les avaient trouvés et qu'il était bien décidé à tuer Klaus. Une fois rentrée je me précipitais pour prendre une douche et me mettre au lit, seulement il m'était impossible de dormir. Je tournais et virais dans mon lit, je n'avais pas vraiment pu parler à Bonnie depuis la nuit que j'avais appris ce que je pouvais faire...


	5. And simply we go

Merci à Megane pour sa review :) Bonne lecture ;) N'hésitez pas laisser des messages ou des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Chapitre 5 "And simply we go..."

Suite à un nouveau cauchemar ou je mourrais sous le regard de Klaus qui jubilait. Elena me réveilla dès l'aube pour me dire que Mikael était chez les Salvatore, et donc que c'était le bon moment pour mettre en place notre plan pour battre Klaus. Je m'habillais rapidement, attachant mes long cheveux caramel en une couette. Je n'étais vraiment pas du matin... Et encore c'était un doux euphémisme...

Je manquais de m'endormir dans la voiture alors Elena commença à me parler et je sentais que c'était fichu, et je ne pourrais pas finir ma nuit... On arriva dans le salon et je me jetais immédiatement sur le canapé, où Elena ne tarda pas à me rejoindre avec une tasse de café chaud. Un homme ne tarda pas à débarquer et je ne le reconnus aussitôt Mikael.

- Alors voici le dernier double Petrova.

Elena le salua et il s'avança vers moi et tendit sa main que j'observais sans pour autant oser la serrer, je regardais Damon et Stefan tour à tour. Le premier me fit un signe de tête encourageant le dernier resta neutre. J'approchais donc ma main pour serrer la sienne.

- Rayna.

- C'est bulgare non ?

Je sentis une violente douleur dans mon épaule droite, comme une brûlure qui m'en fit lâcher la tasse. Damon usa de sa vitesse pour la rattraper, d'accord ça c'était pas normal... Après ça je me mis légèrement à l'écart. Pendant que Stefan, Damon et Elena mettait le plan en place. Mikael nous expliqua qu'il était en possession d'un pieu en chêne blanc mais qu'il n'était pas ici. Craignant qu'on laisse la dague et tue Klaus sans qu'il soit de la partie.

- Les vampires ne peuvent pas s'en servir sans en y laisser la vie. Par conséquent, l'honneur revient à l'une de vous.

- Vous voulez vraiment que j'utilise la dague contre vous ?

Il plissa le nez avant de se tourner vers moi, toujours assise sur le canapé j'étais restée silencieuse alors qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que toute l'attention se tourne subitement vers moi.

- Klaus ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Surtout quand il est question de confiance. Et je préférerais que ça soit Rayna, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant avant de me lever du canapé. Je portais une légère robe blanche simple en dentelles, dont les pans avaient tendances à voleter à chacun de mes mouvements. Il trempa la dague dans les cendres avant de me la donner, étrangement ma main ne trembla pas chose qui me surpris.

- Je compte sur vous.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, c'était la première fois que je devais faire ça et c'était loin de me rassurer même si je savais que la dague le tuerait provisoirement... Puis je plantais la dague. Et étrangement je sentis une légère piqûre dans ma poitrine.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Y'a quelque chose qui cloche Elena...

Je m'absentais pendant que Stefan contactait Klaus. Je me dirigeais vers la première chambre munie d'une salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir je laissais glisser la bretelle de ma robe pour voir une marque rouge sur ma peau. Un symbole qui n'était pas là avant et qui me faisait un mal de chien, on aurait dit que je venais juste d'être marquée au fer rouge... Ce symbole ressemblait à une spirale triple ou triskèle, c'était celtique voilà tout ce que je savais je détachais mes cheveux et laisser les boucles se mettre en place pour cacher cette marque...

Je retournais dans le salon, une fois le coup de téléphone à Klaus terminé, Elena me fit signe de retirer la dague chose que je ne tardais pas à faire et une fois fait le poids que j'avais dans la poitrine se leva immédiatement... Rebekah me dévisagea puis elle s'approcha de moi et ne tarda pas à repousser mes cheveux pour contempler ce qui venait d'apparaître.

- Je savais bien que t'étais pas une sorcière ordinaire toi. Je suppose que Mikael n'a plus le droit à l'erreur maintenant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Rebekah pris place sur le fauteuil pendant qu'Elena se pressa pour observer la marque de plus près suivie des deux frères. La petite bande s'étonna tour à tour qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. C'était censé me rassurer ça ? J'avais l'impression d'être un animal dans un zoo, quand tout le monde s'agglutine devant la vitre pour mieux voir.

- Tu ne sait pas ce que c'est ? La sorcière originelle ne se contenta pas de créer le sort qui a endormi la partie loup de Klaus. Elle a créé une arme autre qu'un pieu en chêne blanc. Une arme humaine enfin semi-humaine. Une arme liée à Mikael.

Elena posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste rassurant, Rebekah se contenta d'admirer ses ongles avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Tes pouvoirs sont apparus à son réveil n'est-ce pas ? Cette marque c'est comme un signe de reconnaissance.

- Comment on brise le lien ?

Ma gorge était nouée et je fus soulagée que Damon réussisse à la poser, personnellement j'en étais incapable.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, ça n'a encore jamais été fait. Klaus a toujours tout fait pour qu'il ne reste jamais en contact.

J'étais comme sous le choc mon visage rivé sur le corps de Mikael inanimé, à côté de Stefan pendant que Damon et Elena débattaient sur la manière de me sauver, je me sentais étrangement vide et je songeais à toutes les choses que j'avais faite et celle qui me rester à faire. Je ne réalisais pas qu'il s'était enfin mis d'accord sur un moyen de me sauver, Damon m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans sa voiture. On arriva devant chez Bonnie et j'avais l'impression d'être un corps inanimé. Il frappa et me poussa à l'intérieur de la maison et je me dirigeais immédiatement sur le canapé de Bonnie attrapant un coussin et le serrant contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Longue histoire pour faire simple elle est liée à Mikael et on a besoin que tu détruises ce lien. La sorcière originelle a armé son mari avec plus que des pieux en chêne blanc.

Bonnie se plongea dans son grimoire et tenta plusieurs sorts, puis elle se pencha sur ma marque. Vu qu'elle était dans mon dos je ne pus la voir mais la tête que faisait Damon n'était pas rassurante. Je tentais de m'éclaircir la gorge avant de prononcer quelques mots.

- Il y a un problème Bonnie ?

- Autre que le fait que ça ne marche pas ?

J'ignorais la réflexion de Damon, et je me tournais légèrement pour voir Bonnie tenir son grimoire contre elle, la jeune femme s'assit à mes côtés avant de prendre la parole. Elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots.

- Grams m'a parlé de cette marque, c'est un triskèle, et ça a plusieurs significations, on dit que les trois spirales représentent le passé, le présent et le futur, mais aussi qu'ils représentent les "Trois Mondes".

- C'est quoi encore ça ?

On se tourna toutes les deux vers Damon qui semblait vraiment inquiet, à tous les coups Elena lui avait fait promettre de me sauver la vie. Et il se sentait obligé de faire tout ce qu'elle lui disait alors...

- Il y a le Monde des Vivants, le Monde des Morts et le Monde des Esprits.

- Bonnie tu peux détruire ce lien oui ou non ?

- Non Damon, on ne peut pas le détruire...

Je me laissais tomber contre le dossier du canapé, et Damon soupira bruyamment, si Bonnie était notre seul espoir on était fichu. Et vu la tête que faisait le vampire face à moi c'était bel et bien la seule solution qu'il avait...

- Et bien sûr Elijah n'a pas laissé son élixir magique derrière lui. Si Mikael échoue...

Il m'offrit un sourire faussement réconfortant, j'étais fichu, vraiment fichu tout ça parce que j'étais lié à la mauvaise personne. On sortit de chez Bonnie pour retourner chez les Salvatore, j'aidais Elena et Damon à faire les grenades d'aconit. Puis Elena s'absenta pour donner le collier d'Esther à Rebekah. Personnellement je rasais les murs pour ne pas croiser Mikael, à mesure que mon cauchemar devenait réalité. Je passais devant la salle de bain où Stefan prenait sa douche, j'en profitais pour fouiller dans ses affaires, prendre son portable et récupérer un numéro, je remis le portable en place avant de prétexter que Bonnie avait du nouveau pour ma marque. Je piquais donc les clés de la voiture d'Elena avant de rouler jusqu'au cimetière, je composais le numéro fraîchement récupéré et je tombais rapidement sur mon interlocuteur.

- Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui peut t'intéresser.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, j'expliquais ma localisation et il m'ordonna de ne pas bouger. De toute manière j'en avais pas l'intention, il était ma dernière chance. Étrangement je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursauter puis je me tournais rapidement pour faire face à Klaus.

- Rayna Gilbert quelle étrange surprise, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai besoin que tu promettes de me garder en vie.

Il haussa un sourcil, son rictus narquois avait quitté son visage, et pendant quelques secondes j'eu l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de m'arracher le cœur. Non mais qu'elle idée j'avais eu... L'hybride croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Et pourquoi je devrais ne serait-ce qu'écouter ta requête ?

- Parce que ce que j'ai à te dire vaut le coup d'être entendu.

Klaus se mit à rire, non mais quelle idée j'avais eu de vouloir demander à l'hybride de m'aider, c'était tout simplement ridicule. Je savais juste que Mikael allait perdre, j'en avais la certitude en plus d'un cauchemar à mon actif que j'avais fait la veille, je voulais juste rester en vie. Le vent s'était levé depuis une bonne demi-heure et bien sûr c'est quand je tournais les talons qu'un coup de vent fit voler une mèche de cheveux couvrant la marque sur mon épaule. Le rire de l'hybride s'arrêta et en l'espace de quelques secondes il était face à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Joues pas les imbéciles, ta sœur a reconnu la marque. Je suis lié à Mikael, et tu étais mon seul espoir pour m'en débarrasser, mais j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu ne lèverais ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour m'aider.

Je lui passais à côté mais il me saisit le poignet, et je m'immobilisais de peur qu'il le brise dans la foulée.

- Je savais bien qu'il avait un truc étrange chez toi... Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Mikael n'est pas vraiment mort, je l'ai poignardé comme te l'a dit Stefan mais après j'ai retiré la dague. Et une alliance entre l'arme qui est censée aider ton père à te tuer n'a jamais été tentée n'est ce pas ?

Je me tournais vers le jeune homme qui me fixait étrangement, mais la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux avait disparu et je me sentais légèrement mieux.

- Après ce que j'ai fait à Jenna et à Elena, tu me proposes ton aide ?

- J'ai envie de me venger ça tu peux me croire, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait une chose que je voulais encore plus et c'est survivre.

- Et bien je suppose que je vais devoir te garder sous ma protection après ça, si jamais les Salvatore ont vent de cette histoire...

Il lâcha mon poignet et commença à s'éloigner, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire au sujet de ma marque. Et je décidais donc de lui simplifier la tâche.

- Si tu penses demander de l'aide à une sorcière on a déjà demandé à Bonnie et elle a dit qu'il était impossible de la détruire.

- Fais-moi confiance, rejoins-moi à la fête chez les Lockwood. Dis au Salvatore que pour avoir planté une dague dans le corps de Mikael, tu es mon invitée d'honneur.

J'en avais pas finis avec l'hybride loin de là, et je décidais donc de l'interpeller. Ce dernier s'arrêta net au soin de ma voix.

- J'ai vu un loup l'autre jour, noir et blanc ça sonne familier ?

Ma déclaration sembla l'étonner puisqu'il se tourna lentement vers moi, affichant un petit rictus.

- Pourquoi de telles accusations amour ?

- Ce n'était pas la pleine lune donc pas un loup-garou, cependant un hybride peut se transformer à sa guise et je doute fortement que Tyler m'espionne.

Il porta une main à son coeur comme si j'avais blessé ses sentiments cependant son rictus n'était pas parti pour autant...

- Il se pourrait que je sois passé par là... La dernière fois que j'étais à Mystic Falls ils n'y avait que deux Gilbert, je reviens pour en trouver une troisième, j'étais curieux et vu la marque sur ton épaule j'ai bien fait...

- Les Gilbert m'ont adopté.

- Je sais.

Son rictus se transforma en sourire et il se tourna à nouveau avant de reprendre son chemin... Je soupirais, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver une robe pour la fête maintenant. Je devais bien en avoir une dans mon placard, je rentrais donc chez moi pour me préparer, je tombais sur une robe bustier de soirée, la taille était serrée par une ceinture et la jupe courte était parsemée de paillettes dorées. Pour l'occasion je lissai mes cheveux caramel, enfilais des talons, j'arrivais à chez les Lockwood et me dirigeais directement à l'extérieur ou Klaus était sur scène. Elena ne tarda pas à me rejoindre je posais ma main sur son épaule et fut comme frappée par sentiment de froid, j'inclinais la tête sur le côté.

- Katherine ?

Elle approcha son index de ses lèvres, au moins ça voulait dire qu'Elena était à l'abri loin d'ici et donc saine et sauve, je me déplaçais un peu plus vers la jeune femme et passais un bras autour du sien, le vampire haussa un sourcil intrigué.

- On est censé être proche, si on doit jouer la comédie autant le faire à fond.

Je cherchais Klaus du regard, il fallait que je sache si l'hybride avait réussis à régler notre petit souci commun. Mon portable se mit à sonner et je retirais mon bras de celui de Katherine pour décrocher.

- C'est Mikael, je viens d'éliminer Stefan, Damon arrive tu devrais le trouver rapidement, au fait il m'a dit que Rebekah était à la fête, tu l'as vu ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu.

Il lâcha un petit entendu avant de raccrocher, je retournais aux côtés de Katherine seulement Klaus était là, je posais ma main sur l'épaule de la vampire je n'allais pas réduire à néant le plan de Damon.

- On m'a poursuivi, on a comploté contre moi pendant un millénaire et à chaque fois j'avais une longueur d'avance. Alors quoi que vous ayez envie de tenter, allez-y. Donnez votre maximum. Vous échouerez dans tous les cas.

Klaus tendit la main dans ma direction et je la saisis avant qu'il ne la pose sur son bras. Il tenta de m'entraîner à l'intérieur mais un de ses hybrides me récupéra et sans le moindre mot m'éloigna de la foule et m'entraîna vers l'entrée. Je tentais de me défaire de son emprise mais il se tourna vers moi me plaqua contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée et des veines apparurent sous ses yeux.

- Je suis censé te protéger mais si tu résistes je te ferais obéir en te soutirant quelques litres de sang c'est bien clair ?

Quelques secondes plus tard l'hybride était au sol son cœur arraché de sa poitrine, je relevais les yeux vers mon sauveur qui n'était autre que Mikael.

- Bonsoir Rayna, il est temps que je rende une petite visite à Niklaus.

Il me saisit avec plus de douceur que l'hybride mais avec une certaine force tout de même, il posa sa main sur ma marque, puis il récupéra Katherine bien qu'il pensait comme tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'Elena et je me gardais bien de lui dire. Il nous garda sans que Klaus puisse nous voir, une de chaque côté de lui.

- Le grand méchant loup. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à te cacher derrière tes petites marionnettes, en lâche que tu es. Mais tu as oublié, même si tu les as transformés, ils restent à moitié vampires. Je peux donc toujours prendre le contrôle de leur esprit.

La dénommée Mindy nous balança dans les bras de Mikael, Klaus riva ses yeux sur moi et je priais intérieurement pour que ça ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang, avec moi comme dommage collatéral.

- Sors et affrontes moi Niklaus, sinon tu peux leur dire adieu.

- Je t'en prie, élimines-les. Le double Petrova et ton arme semi humaine. Vas-y ne te gênes pas pour moi.

D'accord ça faisait partie du plan ça ? A la place de mourir avec Mikael j'allais mourir de sa main, voilà mon happy ending, charmant non ? En tout cas celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- Non… Klaus, il va nous tuer.

- Si Elena meurt, ce seront tes derniers monstres. Il te sera impossible d'en créer d'autres. Pour ce qui est de Rayna, elle n'aura juste pas eu de chance, je n'aurais qu'à attendre la prochaine.

Charmant alors je n'étais rien de plus qu'un être disponible, un métro bondé qu'on laissait filer pour prendre le prochain.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ce qui compte c'est que je sois débarrassé de toi.

- Que cherches-tu à atteindre, Niklaus ? A vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans personne à tes côtés ? Plus personne ne tient à toi désormais petit ! Qui te restes-t-il en dehors de ceux que tu forces à te jurer loyauté ? Personne. T'as entendu ? Personne.

Je fixais l'hybride, je pouvais voir qu'il était vraiment blessé, qu'il avait beau être le tout puissant Klaus face à son père il était toujours le petit garçon qui avait peur de Mikael.

- Prouvez-moi que ce n'est pas un coup de bluff père. Tuez-les.

- Rejoins-moi dehors et affrontes-moi misérable lâche et je n'aurais plus à les tuer.

- Tout au long de ma vie vous m'avez sous-estimé. Si vous les tuez, vous ne serez plus en position de force alors allez-y tuez-les. Allez vieil homme, tuez-les. Tuez-les !

Klaus désormais en colère semblait désespéré et versa une larme, son discours fit rire son père, et j'eus envie de gifler les deux pour s'amuser avec nos vies de la sorte.

- Oh… ta légendaire impulsivité. C'est la seule chose qui t'as toujours empêché et qui t'empêcheras toujours de devenir quelqu'un de réellement grand.

Il lâcha mon bras et poignarda Katherine, avant de la laisser tomber à terre et étrangement je sentis que mon tour était proche, seulement étant lié à lui un coup de poignard ne serait pas suffisant. Au même moment Damon poignarda Klaus, et il hurla de douleur mais il ne fut pas le seul et sans le soutien de Mikael je serais tombé à mon tour. Il me regarda ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Katherine se releva et Mikael comprit que ce n'était pas Elena. Cette dernière envoya des grenades d'aconit aux hybrides. Damon s'apprêta à tuer Klaus quand Stefan lui bondit dessus et la douleur s'arrêta.

- Comment c'est possible ? Tu ne pas être liée à lui ?

Il me saisit à nouveau par le bras cette fois-ci avec violence et je compris que Mikael n'avait pas l'intention de me garder à ses côtés, seulement un cri attira son attention et la mienne avec, Klaus était au sol avec la seule arme qui pouvait tuer un originel, il l'attrapa et bondit sur Mikael, lui plantant l'arme dans le cœur, le chasseur de vampire s'enflamma et Klaus essuya ses larmes avant de rentrer et d'accorder sa liberté à Stefan. Puis l'hybride m'entraîna dans sa voiture.

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance, en réponse tu m'as dit que le lien ne pouvait pas être détruit. Mais le détruire n'a jamais été mon intention. On va dire que je l'ai juste fait dévier...

Alors Klaus m'avait bel et bien sauvé la vie, bon je devrais sûrement être à son service en contre-partie, mais au moins j'avais survécu.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu viens de tuer ton père, le type qui t'as pourchassé pendant des siècles, et j'ai vu que ce qu'il t'a dit t'as touché, Rebekah m'a parlé de votre passé, j'ai senti à quel point tu avais peur de lui...

- Arrêtes...

Je vis une autre larme roulait sur sa joue, son ton était calme, c'était plus une plainte qu'une demande. J'opinais donc, je ne savais pas où il avait prévu de me conduire comme ça mais visiblement il comptait me garder avec lui, et je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou non... Cependant je me risquais quand même à poser une autre question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Ce que l'on va faire c'est réunir ma famille, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer le reste des Mikaelson.

Il avait insisté sur le on, le seul autre Mikaelson dont j'avais entendu parler c'était Elijah, Elena m'en avait longuement parler. La conduite de l'hybride était rapide mais souple, j'ai toujours eu tendance à m'endormir en voiture, je me laissais donc aller contre le siège et ne tarder pas à m'endormir. Je me réveillais seule dans la voiture, je détachais la ceinture et sortis de la voiture en avançant un peu je tombais sur l'hybride au téléphone. Je m'avançais vers lui alors que son ton m'indiqua qu'il était fou de rage.

- Je vous tuerai, toi et tous les malheureux qui auront croisé ton chemin un jour.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe.

- Stefan a eu la brillante idée de me voler mes cercueils... Et je sens que tu vas m'aider à les récupérer.


	6. Game on ?

Merci Megane, j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews ;) Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 6 : Game on ?

- Alors ?

- Alors rien pour le moment pour la énième fois. Personne ne sait où est Stefan.

Un soupir à l'autre bout du téléphone m'indiqua que Klaus commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus, mais je lui disais la vérité, je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait être Stefan et encore moins ou était les cercueils, même si je me doutais que si je trouvais l'un je trouvais l'autre... J'avais tenté de questionner Elena et Damon mais ils ne savaient rien, trop occupés à se demander comment j'avais pu survivre à Mikael... Mais je me voyais mal leur dire que Klaus m'avait lié à lui... J'avais finis par prétexté qu'un des sorts de Bonnie avait fonctionner.

- Trouves Stefan et tu trouveras les cercueils, n'oublies pas ma chère Rayna que tu ne manques pas de proches. S'il faut que je mette la vie d'un en danger pour te faire réagir je n'hésiterais pas.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand il mit un terme à la communication... Je soupirais à mon tour me laissant retomber sur mon lit. Puis je saisi à nouveau mon téléphone, je venais de recevoir un message d'Elena : "Au grill avec Bonnie, passes si tu peux".

Une fois là-bas je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver les deux jeunes femmes en grande conversation. Je saluai Matt derrière le bar avant de rejoindre les filles en pleine conversation.

- Je vois 4 cercueils. Le cadavre de Klaus reposant dans l'un d'eux.

Je reculais la chaise comme pour m'annoncer et Bonnie sembla me dévisager l'espace de quelques secondes. Quatre cercueils? Damon m'avait énuméré les Mikaelson, Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah seulement, j'avais appris que cette dernière, qui avait été poignardé par Elena était dans la cave des Salvatore, Elijah était apparemment dans un de ces cercueils mais Klaus était encore en vie... Alors qui était dans les trois autres ? Klaus m'avait dit qu'on allait réunir sa famille...

- C'est peut-être un de tes rêves de sorcière ?

- Ou simplement le stress.

J'étais fan de surnaturel mais au point de croire que tous les rêves de Bonnie étaient une menace à prendre au sérieux... Bonnie elle-même n'y croyait pas pensant que c'était le stress, je n'avais donc pas tort... Puis on discuta de Stefan, m'indiquant qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas vu... Bon je n'avais plus qu'à convaincre Bonnie de faire un sort de localisation... Une fois la conversation terminée, je décidais de partir avec Bonnie, qui avait décidé de se rendre dans la maison abandonnée des sorcières.

- Alors dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours parmi nous ?

- Un de tes sorts a dû fonctionner sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Si je racontais à Bonnie la vérité elle irait la baver à Elena, et ça c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin pour le moment je ne voulais qu'une chose, retrouver les cercueils avant que Klaus décide de faire quelque chose de stupide à l'un de mes amis, seulement Bonnie ne semblait pas du même avis, puisqu'elle insista...

- Enfin je l'aurais senti, sauf si tu as eu de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça serait dans l'intérêt de qui hormis nous de te garder en vie ?

La sorcière me regarda pendant quelques secondes et je me concentrais pour ne pas craquer, je détestais lui mentir, j'adorais Bonnie vraiment, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Pas la moindre idée.

On entra dans la vieille maison abandonnée, je suivis la sorcière me tenant à une distance raisonnable. On descendit des escaliers et une fois dans la petite pièce je sentis quelque chose d'étrange, Bonnie sembla le ressentir aussi puisqu'elle se tourne vers moi et m'indiqua de ne pas parler, on regarda les alentours, rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière nous fasse nous retourner.

- Salut Bonnie. Rayna.

C'était Stefan, c'est donc là qu'il se cachait, bon je savais donc où était Stefan mais toujours pas de traces des cercueils. Bonnie fût la première à réagir, je me contentais de chercher l'endroit où il avait pu les cacher. La sorcière s'étonna qu'il nous ait suivi, et le vampire répliqua en gros que c'était un jeu d'enfant et qu'il faudrait que l'on soit plus prudentes... Je n'avais juste pas l'habitude de me faire suivre par un vampire mais visiblement c'était la dernière mode à Mystic Falls... Seulement Stefan voulait de l'aide celle de Bonnie.

- Sa famille c'est son point faible, tant que je conserve les cercueils, je le tiens entre mes mains.

- Je n'ai ni la force et encore moins le pouvoir de cacher quatre corps d'originels.

- Tu es une sorcière et Rayna l'arme surnaturelle de Mikael conçue pour tuer Klaus. Je sais que vous saurez trouver le moyen.

Je soupirais, non mais ça ne finissait jamais ? Dès que quelque chose allait mal, ils utilisaient Bonnie comme si elle avait une solution à tout, et maintenant Stefan décidait de me mêler à tout ça... J'ignorais les appels d'Elena, ne sachant plus quoi faire, aider Stefan à cacher les corps, risquant les foudres de Klaus, j'étais liée à lui maintenant... S'ils réussissaient à le tuer il me tuerait aussi. Ce n'est pas une solution que j'avais trouvé juste un délai...

J'avais traîné dans la forêt pour réfléchir, trouver un moyen de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, il fallait que je trouve comment cacher les cercueils tout en m'assurant qu'aucun de mes proches ne meurent... Bonnie trouva un moyen pour les cercueils une aide astucieuse de la part des esprits. Je roulais en direction du manoir des Salvatore après avoir reçu un message d'Elena qui m'expliqua la situation Alaric s'était fait renversé à la place de Jeremy, et ils avaient dû le conduire à l'hôpital après que notre petit frère est décapité un hybride.

Quand j'arrivais devant la demeure des Salvatore la voiture de Klaus était déjà là... Bon sang qu'est ce qui se passait encore ? L'hybride seul avec ma elle ? Bon il avait besoin de son sang pour avoir plus d'hybride mais... Je descendis en trombes de la voiture, avant de me mettre à courir pour rejoindre ma sœur à l'intérieur. Je m'arrêtais en voyant la porte de la cellule où se trouvait le corps de Rebekah ouverte.

- Tu mens Elena mais heureusement il y a pleins de gens que tu aimes autour de toi. Si je ne retrouve pas ma famille, tu vas devoir te poser une question : qui sera la prochaine victime ? Bonnie ? Caroline ? Damon ? Le seul problème c'est quand Stefan va me rendre ce que je veux.

- Je n'existe plus pour lui maintenant. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça d'ailleurs en le transformant en monstre inhumain. Alors c'est ton problème. Et une chose encore : je suis pas la seule que Rebekah veut voir mourir. Elle sait ce que t'as fait à votre mère. Elle sait que tu l'as tué. Je te raccompagne pas ?

Je me plaquais contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une alternative ou Klaus allait tuer tout le monde et ça n'était pas une option envisageable. Je me plaquais dans l'ombre quand Elena passa, j'en sortis quand je vis Klaus passer un pied hors de la cellule, ses yeux humides rencontrèrent les miens, et je n'hésitais pas avant de m'approcher de lui pour lui coller la gifle du siècle. Un geste ridicule sachant qu'il était tout à fait capable de m'embrocher avec la dague qu'il tenait.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu t'en prends à Jeremy. T'aimes pas qu'on touche à ta famille, flash info j'aime pas qu'on touche à la mienne !

Son regard se durcit pendant que je me massais la main et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, Elena au salon, ne comprenant visiblement pas où j'étais ni ou j'allais, tenta d'intervenir.

- Rayna tu viens d'où ?

- J'étais dedans.

- Et où tu vas ?

- Dehors.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi avant de remonter dans ma voiture, et de me diriger à nouveau dans la maison abandonnée, Stefan en sortit pour prendre l'air, pendant que je fonçais vers les cercueils, je les ouvris un par un jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui qui m'intéressait et retirer la dague avant de m'asseoir attendant qu'il se réveille.

Je reçus à nouveau un appel d'Elena, m'expliquant qu'Alaric allait bien, mais que Jeremy allait partir, Damon l'avait hypnotisé sur ordre d'Elena, je serrais les poings le temps de la conversation, elle faisait ça pour son bien, mais ce n'était pas à elle de prendre cette décision, Elena voulait tous nous protéger, mais il fallait être réaliste ça ne fonctionnait pas. On finissait tous par en souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire si je ne trouvais pas une autre solution. Faire du mal à tous le monde en voulant bien faire. Je raccrochais avant de me laisser glisser à terre et de laisser les larmes couler, jusqu'à ce que la personne dans le cercueil face à moi se réveille et se relève, d'un revers de manche je chassais les larmes de mon visage pendant que le vampire me dévisageait.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je me redressais avant de tendre la main dans sa direction et de me rappeler les propos d'Elena je choisis mes mots avec une précision certaine. Pas question de se faire avoir par un double sens ou autre chose, je préférais être prudente.

- Rayna Gilbert, j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de passer un accord avec moi?


	7. Happy Birthday ?

Merci Megane pour ta review :) Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant :) Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 7 : Happy birthday ?

J'avais passé la nuit chez Bonnie, songeant que c'était bien plus simple comme ça, on la passa le nez dans les grimoires pour trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le dernier cercueil. On pensa avoir trouvé une bonne formule, chose que l'on décida de tenter le lendemain Stefan et Damon étaient censés nous retrouver dans la maison des sorcières, en attendant avec Bonnie on tenta d'ouvrir le dernier cercueil... Sans succès bien évidemment...

- Pourquoi tu veux pas t'ouvrir ?!

- Et si on avait besoin d'autre chose qu'une formule ?

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que les cercueils disparurent et qu'on entendit du bruit. Je regardais la jeune sorcière espérant que ce soit Damon qui nous faisait une petite blague, seulement ce dernier devait m'envoyer un message et je n'avais encore rien reçu.

- Hey oh ? Il y' a quelqu'un ?

- Non mais sérieux Bonnie ? Tu n'as pas mieux que "Il y'a quelqu'un ? " Tu sais dans combien de film d'horreurs il y a une scène comme ça ? Si dans quelques secondes tu me dis qu'on se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain, je saute dans un des cercueils...

Elle me jeta un regard noir pendant qu'on continuait d'avancer, en tournant la tête on tomba sur Damon, on sursauta et ce dernier nous fit signe de nous taire. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux frères étaient de retour, Damon nous laissa pour enterrer le corps de l'hybride qui était là, Bonnie partit au lycée, l'avantage d'avoir pris des cours avancés à Whitmore c'est que je pouvais louper des cours, je les avais déjà vu, donc j'avais plus de temps pour rester dans une vieille maison à tenter d'ouvrir un cercueil, je tentais à nouveau de réciter la formule, j'allumais toutes les bougies de la pièce mais rien d'autre... Je me tournais vers Damon qui venait de revenir, une pelle à la main, il soupira avant de s'en prendre au cercueil avec sa pelle. Il croyait quoi que tout se régler à coup de pelle ? Bien évidemment ça ne marcha pas, Stefan arriva et ils discutèrent des hybrides avant de se pencher sur la question des cercueils...

- Klaus a 6 frères et sœurs. Rebekah est de nouveau avec lui, un enfant est mort dans l'ancien monde, un autre dans le nouveau monde, ce qui nous laisse notre ami Elijah et deux autres rejetons. Ça fait 3 belles au bois dormant pour 4 cercueils. La question est : qui est dans la boîte fermée à clef ?

- Aucune idée mais quoi qu'on trouve dedans, Bonnie pense que ça nous aidera à tuer Klaus. Plus vite on l'ouvrira, plus vite on saura si elle avait raison.

Je regardais leur échange avant de décider d'intervenir, fermant le grimoire de Bonnie au passage.

- Et si on demander à l'un d'entre eux ? Après tout on a la dague, les cendres du chêne blanc on lui demande s'il sait quoi que ce soit, si la réponse est non on replante la dague ?

Les deux frères me regardèrent, et Damon considéra mon idée pendant quelques secondes, cependant Stefan lui était plus radical, il se plaça face à moi et plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens.

- Non, si ce qu'il y a dans ce cercueil peut vraiment tuer Klaus tu crois qu'ils nous dirons la vérité ? Elijah était censé le tuer et il nous a trahis. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un originel.

Je jetais un regard à Damon qui haussa les épaules, je baissais les yeux vers le sol... Si seulement il savait ce que j'avais fait. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation sur les hybrides. Et je réalisais à quel point Stefan voulait sa vengeance, une raison de plus pour ne pas dire que j'étais à présent lié à Klaus. Le discours du jeune Salvatore ne laissait rien présager de bon et j'analysais ses répliques jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir, me laissant seule avec Damon.

- Dis-moi que ton frère ne va pas faire une bêtise ?

- Mon frère faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui ? Voyons dans quel monde vis-tu ?

En d'autres mots prépare-toi au pire... Je commençais à cerner les deux frères et jusque-là ce n'était pas beau à voir. Vu que Stefan était en mission vengeance et que son frère était à une réunion du conseil, je m'étais portée volontaire pour sécher l'anniversaire de Caroline, de toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix si les frères se mettaient à fouiner trop près des cercueils surtout d'Elijah il se rendrait compte de ma dernière frasque.

J'ouvris le cercueil de ce dernier avant de fouiller dans mon sac et d'en sortir une poche de sang que j'avais récupérée chez les frères. Je retirais la dague et attendit...

- J'ai rien contre un petit effet théâtral mais j'ai pas toute la nuit non plus...

A croire qu'il m'avait entendu il émit un bruit étouffé avant de se redresser, sous l'effet de la surprise j'avais basculé et j'étais tombé les fesses en premiers sur le sol...

- Rayna vous avez tenu parole...

- Ça vous surprend tant que ça ? Tant que vous tenez la vôtre je tiens la mienne.

- Vous êtes liée à Klaus je vous pensez donc plus... ou bien moins... Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il sortit du cercueil et m'aida à me relever, une fois debout je lui tendis la poche de sang. Seulement il fallait vraiment que je sache qui étais dans cette boîte fermée, et puis j'avais passé un marché avec ce dernier, je ne pouvais pas manquer à ma parole.

- Oh croyez-moi on se ressemble beaucoup, cependant j'ai beaucoup moins de ressources que lui pour parvenir à mes fins...

Elijah me fixa et je détournais le regard, j'avais menti à ma sœur, pactisé avec l'ennemi, désobéi à Stefan, et ça tout en étant humaine. Alors en étant une vampire ayant plus de 1000 ans, je n'osais imaginer ce dont j'aurais été capable...

- Vous savez qui est dans ce cercueil ?

Il secoua la tête, je soupirais décidément, on ne saurait pas qui est bloqué la dedans avant de l'ouvrir, chose qui ne me rassurer pas vraiment surtout si c'était vraiment le moyen de tuer Klaus... On avait tout essayé, les frères de la manière fortes et avec Bonnie de la manière douce. Le vampire s'approcha des autres cercueils et les ouvrit, je m'approchais de lui me demandant à quoi il jouait.

- Je vous présente Finn, qui a une dague depuis 900 ans, il a toujours détesté ce que nous étions, et là vous avez Kol bloqué dans ce cercueil depuis plus d'un siècle.

Je refermais les cercueils, surveillée de près par le vampire. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'enlever la dague, qu'est ce qui les retiendrez de me tuer pour se venger de Klaus ? Ou encore le blesser... A cette pensée je relevais les yeux vers l'originel légèrement intimidée.

- Vous savez que je suis lié à votre frère vous mourrez d'envie de vous venger, et pourtant vous ne faites rien.

- Je sais comment ce lien marche, vous êtes l'arme de Mikael conçue pour tuer Klaus... Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on demande... Et de toute façon ta mort ne changerait rien en plus vous respectez vos engagements. Et si je me souviens bien de notre accord, je vais devoir garder mon frère dans le droit chemin, évitant qu'il tue un membre de votre famille ou vos amis sans drainer Elena de son sang et vous gardez en vie. Chose que je ne peux pas vraiment faire au fond d'un cercueil.

- Vous avez dit à ma sœur être un homme très patient, alors patientez.

J'émis un léger sourire que le vampire ne tarda pas à me rendre, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Elena l'apprécier tant, il était agréable et pour le moment il ne m'avait pas trahi. Je m'étirais avant que mon portable ne se mette à vibrer. C'était un message d'Elena "Rejoins-moi dans les bois à la tombe des Fell". Je savais qu'ils préparaient quelque chose pour Caroline c'était surement ça...

- Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir faire une petite sieste. Je reviendrais vous avez ma parole.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le cercueil, j'attrapais la fiole contenant des cendres du chêne et j'y trempais la dague, avant de la replanter dans le corps d'Elijah, j'attrapais la poche de sang qu'il avait terminé et je me dirigeais dans les bois, pour découvrir un Matt inconscient, je me sentis partir sur le côté et puis plus rien.

Je me réveillais dans une voiture Stefan et Elena était à l'avant et ce dernier roulait comme un dingue. Elena lui hurlait d'arrêter la voiture. Puis j'entendis la voix de Klaus dans le téléphone en passant la main sur ma tempe je sentis comme quelque chose de collant, je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était du sang, mon sang, puis le vampire commença à lui faire boire son sang.

- Je viens de lui faire boire mon sang. Adieu les hybrides si elle devient vampire, oh et j'ai Rayna dans la voiture qui a étrangement réussit à survivre à ton père, seulement elle est à l'arrière alors lui donner mon sang et conduire ça ne va pas être possible tu vas donc perdre tes deux Gilbert préférées sauf si tu renvoies tes hybrides.

- Tu mens.

- Tu crois ? Mets-moi au défi. Tes cercueils seront les prochains à l'eau. Dis au revoir à ta famille, allez Rayna dis bonjour à Klaus, ou au revoir vu la situation.

- Espèce de fumier !

Si j'avais pu l'étrangler je l'aurais fait seulement je n'en avais pas vraiment la force. Il y eu un moment de silence à l'autre bout du téléphone, si Klaus ne le croyait pas il commencer sérieusement à douter, puis avec Elena on lui hurla une nouvelle fois de ralentir et de s'arrêter.

- Très bien, je les renverrai, t'as gagné.

Ma sœur hurla à nouveau, seulement ça ne semblait pas convaincre Stefan, ma vue recommença à se brouiller mais je réussis à donner un coup de pied dans le siège du vampire.

- Arrêtes la voiture Stefan.

La voix de Klaus retentit dans l'habitacle, nous étions au milieu du pont quand Stefan arrêta enfin la voiture, Elena sortit en trombe pendant que j'ouvris la portière pour en faire de même, je manquais de tomber et Stefan me releva, je tentais de le repousser au point où j'en étais je préféré encore heurter la route que l'épaule du vampire, mais on ne me laissa pas le choix.

- Remontez dans la voiture !

Pendant qu'Elena lui hurlait de ne pas s'approcher d'elle je m'apprêtais à le gifler mais il bloqua ma main, j'usais celle que j'avais de libre pour lui décocher un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qu'il bloqua également. Mais il me lâcha et je m'appuyais contre la voiture pendant qu'ils se disputaient.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi ça n'a plus d'importance.

Il remonta dans sa voiture, et je me poussais pour le voir démarrer en trombe. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de la rejoindre, et la jeune femme continua de pleurer dans mes bras...Une fois calmée elle attrapa mon portable et composa le numéro de Damon pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Je vérifiais mon portable j'avais reçu deux message de Matt : "Klaus a forcé Tyler à mordre Caroline" et l'autre "Il vient de lui donner son sang tout va bien". Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et on s'apprêta à monter dans sa voiture quand une autre se gara à l'autre côté du point, je relevais la tête vers Klaus qui venait de sortir de la voiture. Je me tournais vers Damon, avant de lui faire signe que tout allait bien, il tenta d'insister mais je lui demandais de ramener Elena, et le vampire m'écouta, c'était elle sa priorité après tout, je me dépêchais à rejoindre l'autre côté du pont avant de me stopper face à l'hybride, son visage afficher une inquiétude certaine. Ce dernier examina le sang qui avait coulé sur ma tempe à présent sec.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai bien cru qu'à la fin il allait le faire...

- Je devrais te gifler pour ce que tu as fait faire à Tyler.

- Probablement.

Toute trace d'inquiétude disparut, il avait plutôt l'air désemparé, seulement j'en avais ni la force de le gifler ni l'envie, alors je fis quelque chose qui me surprit au moins autant que lui, je passais mes bras contre sa taille pour me réfugier dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Et je sentis les muscles de son corps se tendre, et l'espace de quelques secondes je songeais que c'était probablement la plus stupide idée que j'avais eu, mais la peur que j'avais ressentit sur ce pont... Je me contentais donc de prendre la parole, tentant de rendre mon geste moins étrange.

- Merci.

- Tu as dû recevoir un sacré coup à la tête.

Je souris, il sembla se détendre et passa un bras derrière moi pour me frotter le dos, me serrant légèrement plus contre lui, sa n'aurait tenu qu'à moi je serais rester comme ça, sans réfléchir juste à laisser toute la peur et la tension partir, il mit fin à l'étreinte pour passer un bras autour de ma taille et me conduire dans sa voiture, je ne voulais qu'une chose rentrer chez moi et m'écrouler dans mon lit.

- Ca a dû être dur vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour les Gilbert sur ce pont.

- Ils m'ont adopté quand j'avais quatorze ans, et je n'étais pas dans la voiture cette nuit-là.

- Tu étais où ?

Je préférais ne pas répondre à ça, à l'époque je traînais beaucoup avec Vicky, et cette dernière aimait faire la fête et boire plus que tout. Et cette nuit-là comme beaucoup d'autre j'avais suivis... On arriva rapidement devant la maison, je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte, puis vers ma chambre ou Elena regardais par la fenêtre écartant le rideau pour y voir.

- Klaus vient juste de partir, c'est ton chauffeur maintenant ?

Je soupirais sans pour autant oser répondre, avant de me brosser les dents, d'enfiler un pyjama et de me faufiler sous la couette et Elena resta avec moi cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin on ne tarda pas à dire au revoir à Jeremy qui partait pour Denver, mais dans un sens c'était bien comme ça. On le serra dans nos bras jusqu'à l'arrivé de Bonnie qui lui dit au revoir à son tour. La jeune sorcière en colère contre Elena ne resta pas longtemps et Alaric me demanda de le rejoindre sur le perron, chose que je ne tardais pas à faire.

- Elena m'a dit que Klaus t'avait raccompagnée hier soir ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'opiner, qu'est ce qu'Elena ne lui racontait pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ? Me faire la leçon afin que je ne tombe pas amoureuse du mauvais garçon ?

- Je sais qu'on se connais pas encore bien toi et moi et tu vas sans doute me dire que ce n'est pas mes oignons mais fais attention Klaus c'est pas un type bien.

Pour le moment c'était grâce à lui que j'étais en vie. Alors je savais bien que sauver des vies ce n'était pas son truc, au contraire il était plutôt doué pour les détruire, mais malgré tout j'avais du mal à le haïr parce qu'il était censé être l'ennemi à abattre, je doutais que ce soit le lien qui me fasse ressentir ça. Je regardais l'homme face à moi qui semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi, je lui souris avant de reprendre la parole.

- Stefan a tenté de nous balancer par-dessus le pont, Klaus m'a ramenée, pas de quoi s'en faire.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand mon portable vibra, je regardais l'écran qui m'indiqua que je venais de recevoir un message. "Je tenais juste à m'assurer que Stefan n'avait pas fait quelque chose de stupide, hier soir tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de parler. Klaus." Je me tournais vers Alaric, ce dernier avait descendu les quelques marches et vérifié l'état de nos pneus, je décidais de rentrer et de monter dans ma chambre.


	8. Bloodlines prevails

Merci à Megane et Liliana pour les reviews :) Pour ce qui est de l'accord Megane, Elijah parle précisément de ce que Rayna lui a demandé :) Bonne lecture :) 

Chapitre 8 : Bloodlines prevails 

On était dans la maison des sorcières, devenue notre résidence secondaire avec Bonnie depuis le vol des cercueils. Sauf que cette fois Elena était de la partie, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas qu'on ne lui ait rien dit, et bien évidement sa présence énerva Stefan qui venait juste de nous rejoindre, la sorcière expliqua qu'elle voulait l'aide d'Elena puisque la personne qui dans son rêve, ouvrait le cercueil était en réalité sa mère...

Du coup avec Elena on demanda l'aide du shérif qui nous donna les dossiers de toute les Abby Bennett des Etats - Unis. Autant vous dire que je m'ennuyais ferme en passant en revue les dossiers de toutes les Abby Bennett que le shérif Forbes avait trouvé...

- On pourrait pas lancer un sort de localisation ? C'est plus amusant que de passer notre matinée le nez dans les dossiers.

- C'est une sorcière elle va le sentir et elle va nous échapper encore une fois...

Je soupirais face à la réponse que venait de me donner Bonnie, je me laissais glisser sur ma chaise, puis Damon entra un dossier à la main, expliquant qu'il avait utilisé l'hypnose pour mettre la main sur le bon dossier. Damon commença à flirter avec Elena sous les yeux ébahis de Bonnie.

- Euh, il y a un truc entre vous ou… ?

Je continuais de fixer ma sœur adoptive et le vampire, ce dernier ne tarda pas à afficher un sourire narquois et se tourna vers nous.

- On s'est embrassés. C'est très embarrassant. Bon ben bonne virée ma belle.

Bonnie sembla surprise, Elena embarrassée et pour ma part je me retenais de rire, pendant que le vampire sortit de la pièce, Bonnie et Elena me proposèrent de les accompagner mais je refusais, j'étais en mission cercueil et surtout je tenais à en apprendre plus de la part d'Elijah, j'attrapais ma veste que j'avais posé sur le dossier du canapé avant de prendre ma voiture et de partir en direction des bois, cependant une fois arrivé je tombais sur Stefan qui m'entraîna avec lui chez les Salvatore, en entrant on découvrit Klaus assis sur un fauteuil ce dernier écoutant de la musique que Stefan baissa immédiatement. L'hybride me salua, je repensais aux messages que l'on s'était échangés la veille... Je pouvais constater qu'il avait déjà commencé à boire... Je m'assis sur le canapé, ne sachant pas où leur prochain tête à tête allait les mener.

- Je vais t'accorder une autre chance. La dernière. Rayna pourra témoigner que je peux aussi être diplomate. Passons un accord toi et moi.

- Un accord sur quoi ? Tentes la moindre manœuvre et je les noie aussitôt.

- Ah c'est vrai. Sacré Stefan. Et les amis alors, ça donne quoi ? Il t'en reste encore ou c'est fini ?

Stefan venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du canapé, le jeune vampire sembla chercher ses mots mais ne les trouva pas puis il posa son regard sur moi, chose qui contribua à élargir le sourire de Klaus, puis ce dernier me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- Après ta tentative de transformer le double et d'avoir voulu tuer Rayna, si la petite sorcière n'a pas encore fichu le camp c'est qu'elle a une très bonne raison de rester. Ou alors est-elle déjà passer dans le camp ennemi ? C'est ce qui te pend au nez à force de ne pas faire preuve d'humanité.

Je le foudroyais du regard et Stefan se tourna vers moi, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux le doute s'installer. Comme si j'avais besoin que par sa faute le jeune Salvatore ne m'accorde plus sa "confiance" et me bloque donc l'accès à Elijah... Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine fixant l'hybride avant d'oser parler.

- Tu joues à quoi Klaus ?

- Pour la dernière fois, je veux les cercueils et disons que la patience n'est pas une de mes qualités.

Klaus ne tarda à pas partir et Stefan déclara qu'il voulait trouver Bonnie, il me laissa seule visiblement la technique de l'hybride fonctionnait... Il avait semé le doute sans que je puise y faire quoi que ce soit... J'envoyais un message pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elena et Bonnie, et leur dirent que Stefan était sur leurs traces. Puis je décidais de me rendre à la maison des sorcières afin de retirer une nouvelle fois la dague du cœur d'Elijah, je posais une poche de sang dans le cercueil avant de sortir de la pièce, j'avais encore un moment avant que l'originel ne se réveille, seulement à mon retour impossible de voir les cercueils, j'envoyais un message à Damon pour le prévenir, il ne tarda pas à me dire qu'il était en route, en attendant je m'armais d'une pelle que Damon avait à moitié cassé en tapant sur le cercueil qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Je me cachais derrière l'entrée de la pièce m'apprêtant à donner un bon coup de pelle au premier qui oserait s'aventurer ici. Le plancher craqua à l'étage j'entendis du mouvement dans l'escalier je m'apprêtais à donner un coup avec mon arme de fortune qui fût stoppé par une main qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Damon. Je soupirais avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois le plancher craquer, je relevais les yeux vers Damon qui me fit signe de ne rien dire. Il tourna la tête vers Klaus le sourire aux lèvres...

- Tu en as mis du temps. Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi.

Je lâchais la pelle, et Damon se plaça devant moi, et nous bougions à mesure que Klaus s'approcher de nous. Comment nous avait-il trouvé ?

- Vous protégez derrières vos amies les sorcières mortes et vivantes… Quelle lâcheté. Et dans un tel endroit. Un vrai taudis.

Les flammes des bougies réagirent et Klaus s'écroula au sol en se tenant la tête, je sursautais posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Damon. Ce dernier quand à lui était aux anges de voir Klaus se faire malmener par les sorcières. Seulement à cause du lien que je partageais avec l'hybride je sentais une migraine s'installer, et si Klaus n'arrivait pas à les arrêter ce n'est pas qu'une migraine que j'aurais.

- Et insulter de puissantes sorcières c'est pas très malin. Quoi que, j'ai fait la même chose en venant ici la première fois.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait rire avec cette bande de sorcières ? C'est que vivantes ou mortes, il y a que leurs proches qui les intéressent. Une centaine de sorcières défuntes ça fait des milliers de descendants qui eux sont en vie.

La douleur recommença mais elle s'intensifia et je sentis mon nez qui commençait à couler, au même moment Damon s'écarta et lui et Klaus se tournèrent vers moi. Je portais une main à mon nez, et voilà que je saignais du nez maintenant, je jetais un regard implorant à Klaus et ce dernier ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Et ça me posera pas de problème de les tuer, de les tuer tous jusqu'au dernier si jamais les miens ne me sont pas rendus ! En ce moment même, mon ami Daniel s'apprête à mettre fin à la lignée des Bennett.

La douleur s'arrêta et Klaus se releva, il s'approcha de moi mais Damon reprit sa position de bouclier, arrachant un rictus à l'hybride, qui s'adressa aux esprits pour leurs demander de lui montrer les cercueils. Et trois cercueils apparurent, chose qui n'enchanta pas Klaus qui demanda à nouveau aux sorcières de lui montrer le quatrième et Damon lui expliqua que ce n'était pas possible parce qu'il n'était pas là, et Klaus lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait.

- Et ben, j'ai reçu un message de Bonnie. Alors j'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper des 4 cercueils mais j'ai eu assez de temps pour en virer un.

- Je vais te dépecer, t'arracher les membres uns par uns. Et puis quand tu ne seras qu'une ridicule masse rampante faite de chair sanguinolente, je t'extirperai le cœur de ta cage thoracique.

Je grimaçais, mais si Klaus avait l'intention de le faire il l'aurait déjà fait, mais vu que le quatrième cercueil lui manquait, l'hybride ne lui ferait rien. Du moins pas ce soir. Chose qui ne sembla pas échapper à Damon qui jubilait.

- Toujours des promesses. Il y a qu'une règle qui s'applique et tu la connais : le moyen de pression. Je sais que tu veux récupérer ta famille mais mon petit doigt me dit que dans ce cercueil il y a quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup.

Je regardais Klaus légèrement désemparé, et Damon me fit signe de sortir, chose que je ne tardais pas à faire, je contournais l'hybride, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa voiture pour me conduire chez moi qu'il brisa le silence.

- Voilà comment tu as survécu à Mikael... Le lien est passé de lui à son fils, je comprends mieux comment notre plan a pu rater, en partie de ta faute en partie celle de Stefan.

Je fermais les yeux, sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas pu garder ce secret très longtemps. Cependant c'était encore bien trop tôt pour le dire à Elena.

- Tu pourrais garder cette histoire de lien pour toi ? La dernière chose dont on est besoin c'est plus de complications.

- Ben voyons ! Non mais tu réalises qu'on cherche à tuer Klaus, tu comptes mettre ça de côté jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait ? Et je dirais quoi à Elena ? Elle voulait pas que je te le dise ? Et voilà qu'en prime on a pu sauver qu'un cercueil.

- Vous pensiez tous que votre plan allait marcher, mais il était destiné à foirer que je sois impliquée ou non, j'ai juste vu une opportunité que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Quand Elena a des soucis elle à deux vampires pour s'en charger, j'ai préférée me débrouiller et puis j'ai un plan, et tant qu'il est d'actualité Elena n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Le vampire commença à ronchonner contre les Gilbert, à croire qu'on était tous aussi têtus les uns que les autres... Je décidais de sortir la dague que j'avais dans mon sac et Damon se tourna vers moi. Il attrapa la dague d'une main comme pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien une des dagues que Klaus utiliser sur sa famille.

- Rayna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

- J'ai passé un accord avec un ami commun. Et je lui ai laissé un message de ta part.


	9. A deal is a deal

Merci à Megane et Lilianna pour les reviews :) Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 9 : A deal is a deal.

J'avais décidée de rejoindre Damon, profitant qu'Elena et Alaric soient à peine levés pour m'échapper. La vampire m'informa qu'il garderait le fait que j'étais liée à Klaus pour le moment. J'étais donc soulagée, puisque je bénéficiais d'un peu plus de temps. Puis on reçut un appel d'Elena nous informant que le pieu retrouvait correspondait à l'un des nôtres.

- Alors te voilà devenue le suspect numéro un avec Rayna.

Je secouais la tête ça ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Cependant je ne parvenais pas à entendre les réponses d'Elena, puisqu'il m'empêcha de mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur, je devais donc faire avec les réponses de Damon. Je lâchais rapidement l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je l'entende parler de Stefan, ils pensaient que c'était lui alors ?

- Ah, ça me ferait presque regretter l'époque où j'avais pour frère un pacifiste mangeur de lapins. Enfin, je dois y aller. On se rappelle plus tard.

Un nouveau silence et Damon déclara qu'il prenait le thé avec un vieil ami, il coupa la conversation et on fit face à Elijah, vêtu d'un nouveau costume et des cheveux bien plus courts, je ne pouvais pas nier que ce changement lui allait bien. Et le jeune vampire ne tarda pas pour lui lécher les bottes...

- Elijah. Mon originel préféré revenu d'entre les morts. Toujours la grande classe.

- Je dois cette nouvelle condition à Rayna il me semble. Vous avez glissé un mot dans la poche de ma veste.

L'originel me salua et je lui répondis avant de me rendre compte que Damon me jeter un drôle de regard, pendant que je lui articulais "ton message". Ce dernier sembla avoir une illumination puisqu'il reprit la parole.

- Ah oui. ''Très cher Elijah, retrouvons-nous pour comploter contre votre frère. Gros bisous. A bientôt…"

Je lever les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Elijah le rappelait à l'ordre, ce vampire était vraiment irrécupérable, et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant...

- Rayna a eu raison de retirer la dague ou on va avoir un problème ?

L'originel posa son regard sur moi et je me sentis soudainement très petite. Et je commençais à me questionner, j'avais eu raison de vouloir le réveiller pour passer un accord, ou c'était une erreur de plus que j'allais bientôt payer...

- Je suis au rendez-vous. Je vous écoute.

- Je vais commencer par une question facile. Savez-vous quel genre d'arme anti Klaus pourrait être coincé dans un cercueil mystérieux par un sortilège ?

Je posais ma main sur le bras de Damon chose qui n'échappa pas à l'originel, et ça ne manqua pas d'amuser Damon.

- Je lui ai déjà demandé ça.

- C'est exact mais entre-temps j'ai revu mon frère et j'ai obtenu quelques... éclaircissements.

Mon portable vibra et je fouillais la poche de ma veste pour trouver ce dernier, c'était Caroline, je relevais les yeux vers Damon qui me fit un geste de la tête et je m'éloignais avant de décrocher. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que j'entendis la voix d'Elena, chose qui me surprit.

- On a un problème, Bill Forbes a été guéri par du sang de vampire mais on l'a retrouvé avec un pieu dans le cœur. Il est en transition.

- Vu l'amour qu'il porte aux vampires ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de finir la transition. Tu veux que je viennes ?

Je me tournais vers Damon et Elijah en grande conversation, et visiblement il ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention à la conversation téléphonique ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Alors un cercueil impossible à ouvrir et un tueur en ville, et dire qu'il était censé ne rien se passer à Mystic Falls...

- Je pensais que tu pourrais nous rejoindre. T'es où d'ailleurs, j'ai juste entendue la porte claquée ce matin. Tu n'es pas seule j'espère ? Après ce qui vient de se passer, je m'inquiète.

- Rassures toi je suis avec Damon... Ça sonnait plus rassurant dans ma tête. Je vais bien t'en fais pas.

- Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

Je me stoppais, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une intonation que je mis un moment à reconnaître.

- Jalouse ?

- Non fais juste attention à toi.

Elle mit un terme à la conversation, je soupirais avant de retourner voir les deux vampires qui semblaient avoir convenu d'un accord et sans en venir aux mains venant de Damon ça m'étonnait finalement tout n'était peut être pas perdu. J'arrivais à côté du jeune vampire quand Elijah posa à nouveau son regard sur moi. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

- Rayna se joindra à nous je présume ?

- Evidemment qu'elle sera là.

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase il passa un bras autour de mon épaule et m'attira contre lui, je manquais de m'étaler par terre mais le bras de Damon me redressa. On s'éloigna du lieu du rendez-vous pour retourner dans sa voiture. Ou j'osais enfin demander au vampire ce qu'il avait encore manigancé... Et dans mon dos en primes...

- Evidemment que je serais où ?

- T'occupes pas de ça. On rentre.

J'étais chez les Salvatore, attendant que Damon me dise que je pouvais entrer, Stefan finissait de boutonner sa chemise pendant que son frère lui expliquait ce qu'il avait préparé. Seulement les Salvatore semblaient se battre comme deux chiffonniers et pour une fois ce n'était pas au sujet de ma soeur adoptive.

- Si t'avais pas saoulé Klaus avec les hybrides, j'aurais peut-être une autre solution.

- Au lieu de ça t'as libéré un originel pour qu'il lui vienne en renfort.

Je baissais la tête légèrement honteuse, alors Damon avait fait croire à tout le monde que c'était lui qui avait retiré la dague ? Et en prime il avait accepté de garder mon secret.

- Hé ! C'était super malin de ressusciter Elijah. Réfléchi un peu. Après ce que Klaus lui a fait, il est en mode vengeance. C'est parfait.

J'émis un léger sourire en entendant la réplique de ce dernier, c'était bien sur ça que je comptais et sur la parole que m'avait donné Elijah.

- T'es loin d'être malin si tu fais confiance à un type qui n'a pas de parole. Il nous a trahis la dernière fois qu'il devait tuer Klaus.

- Faut le comprendre, il pensait que Klaus avait tué ses frères et sœurs, alors que c'était faux.

Stefan me foudroya du regard et je me demandais soudainement pourquoi Damon m'avait emmené ici avec ma chance dans quelques minutes il recommençait son petit tour sur le pont... J'aurais vraiment dû insister pour rentrer chez moi... Et son frère ne tarda pas à venir en renfort.

- Vu ton attitude, j'ai confiance en lui à peu près autant que j'ai confiance en toi.

Puis la conversation dériva sur le baiser échangé entre Elena et Damon, je levais les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre une énième fois ce qu'il s'était passé...

Une fois chez moi je pris la direction de ma chambre. Nouvelle mission trouvée comment m'habiller. J'optais pour une robe patineuse en dentelle à manche bleu/vert foncés, une fois préparée je pris ma voiture pour me conduire chez les Originels, Damon et Stefan venait juste d'arrivé et on décida de se diriger vers la porte, qu'Elijah ne tarda pas à ouvrir et à nous annoncer. Stefan ne tarda pas à faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, chose à laquelle Klaus avait la parade parfaite.

- Et bien nous pouvons nous asseoir autour de cette table et dîner, mais je peux tout aussi bien vous enfoncer la main dans la gorge et arracher vos entrailles. A vous de décider.

Je reculais face à la menace et Elijah posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Une chose était sûre je n'irais pas plus loin. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir le vampire et ce dernier se pencha pour me parler.

- Comment se porte le père de votre amie ?

Alors il avait écouté la conversation ? Je secouais négativement la tête, et il serra légèrement une de mes épaules avant de lâcher un petit "je suis désolé". Ça ne changeait rien à la situation me donnant juste l'impression de ne pas être au bon endroit, au lieu d'être aux côtés de Caroline je me retrouvais à une table entourés de vampire... Une fois à table j'avais eu droit à la place entre Damon et Klaus, j'attendais le moment où il faudrait que je m'écarte pour éviter une fourchette ou un couteau... Seulement Stefan toujours égal à lui-même faisait encore des siennes. Et Klaus l'ignora, je regardais l'originel face à moi qui affichait un sourire encourageant...

- On est pas bien là ? Tous les 5 autour d'un bon repas. Quelle chance on a. C'est ce que tu avais en tête en retirant la dague du cœur de mon frère ?

Je relevais la tête, mon regard se posa sur Klaus qui s'adressait à Damon et non à moi, je me tournais vers le jeune vampire mais mon regard se posa sur Elijah qui me fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps Klaus et Damon échangeaient sur le fait d'avoir enlevé la dague d'Elijah, jusqu'à ce que Stefan s'en mêle et fasse allusion à Rebekah toujours prisonnière d'une dague, je décidais d'intervenir avant que ça dégénère.

- Klaus a tué sa mère, j'ai contribué à tuer Mikael et à cacher les cercueils, Stefan tu as faillis me tuer... Deux fois, personne assis autour de cette table n'est un ange. On peut passer à autre chose ?

- On est là pour conclure un marché, c'est pas pour autant que je dois lui lécher les bottes pendant tout le repas.

Je soupirais me laissant retomber sur le dossier de ma chaise pendant que Damon prenait le relais, soudainement j'eu l'impression que je ne verrais jamais la fin de ce repas...

- Tout ce qu'on dit, c'est que la soirée est loin d'être terminée alors économises-toi.

J'attrapais le verre qui faisait face à mon assiette, je m'assurais que ça soit bien du vin, après tout entouré de vampire ça ne m'étonnerait pas, qui se souciait de la petite humaine qui allait probablement finir en dessert, quand Klaus se rendra compte que j'avais libéré Elijah et non Damon. Puis Elijah demanda à Stefan où étais ma sœur adoptive, ce dernier répliqua qu'il fallait demander à Damon chose qui fit rire Klaus. Et Damon décida de prendre la parole.

- Vous savez quoi ? Ce serait peut-être plus judicieux de laisser Elena dans la liste des sujets à ne pas aborder.

- C'est quand même amusant que le charme du double Petrova soit toujours aussi ravageur. Qu'en penses-tu mon frère, tu crois qu'on devrait leur parler de Tatia ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on parle d'une affaire close depuis une éternité ?

Un autre double ? Mais y'en avait combien de double avec le visage de ma sœur, l'hybride avait piqué ma curiosité au sujet des doubles Petrova. Klaus et Damon insistèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah accepte et commence à raconter sa fameuse histoire avec le double Petrova.

- Il y a plus de 1000 ans vivait dans notre village une fille du nom de Tatia. Elle était d'une beauté absolument renversante. Tous les garçons en âge de courtiser n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle, même si elle avait eu un enfant d'un autre homme, mais personne ne l'aimait plus que Niklaus.

- Oh, j'en connaissais pourtant un autre qui l'aimait au moins autant.

Alors eux aussi étaient tombés amoureux de la même femme, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma sœur. Comment rivaliser avec ça... Cette histoire sembla également intéresser Stefan.

- Une seconde. Alors vous étiez tous les deux amoureux de la même personne ?

Tout le monde l'ignora, et je regardais les deux jeunes hommes, autant imaginer Elijah amoureux me semblait facile autant imaginer Klaus c'était une toute autre histoire. Je pris une autre gorgée de mon verre de vin avant de prendre la parole. Je n'étais pas vraiment une grande amatrice de vin, et si le verre n'était pas devant moi j'en aurais certainement pas demander.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Notre mère était une sorcière très puissante. Elle voulait mettre un terme à la querelle qui nous opposait alors elle a enlevé Tatia. Comme Klaus et moi l'avons appris plus tard, c'est le sang de Tatia qui a été mêlé au vin que nous avons bu le soir où notre mère a prononcé le sort qui a fait de nous des vampires. Tatia refusait de choisir entre nous alors pendant un certain temps, Niklaus et moi… nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nous avons eu des mots, nous sommes même allés jusqu''à nous battre, n'est-ce pas mon frère ?

- Mais nous avons fini par reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que les liens du sang.

Le dîner continua assez tranquillement il faut le dire, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à la moitié de mon verre et que Damon décide de me le confisquer, engageant une bataille plutôt ridicule : qui aurait le dernier mot et qui garderait le verre. Et ce n'était pas ma force de moineau qui m'aida à gagner... Je le regardais donc éloigné le verre de mon assiette pour le mettre face à la sienne.

- Je ne te ramène pas chez toi avec un coup dans le nez.

Je soupirais, je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que je tenais bien l'alcool et que ce n'était pas un seul verre de vin qui me mettrait KO, seulement notre échange avait attiré l'attention de tous les autres et Elijah décida d'y mettre un terme, afin que l'on discute de cet accord. Damon fut le premier à répondre.

- Pour nous c'est très simple. Klaus récupère son précieux cercueil en échange de quoi, lui et la famille originelle au grand complet quittent Mystic Falls pour toujours. Alors Stefan, Elena et moi vivront heureux pour l'éternité. Sans rancune.

Elijah accepta mais Klaus lui ne semblait pas du même avis, comme pour appuyer ses propos il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras et je cherchais où il voulait en venir. J'avais rien à voir dans les propos de Damon alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Le sang du double Petrova est l'assurance pour moi d'avoir toujours plus d'hybrides sous la main pour combattre mes ennemis. Hors de question que je me sépare d'elle et encore moins de Rayna la sorcière en herbe. Mais admettons que je les laisse ici, sous votre protection, ça donnerait quoi ? Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que l'un de vous ne les transforme en vampire ? Ou pire encore, avant qu'elle demeure victime de vos querelles. Vous voyez, autant l'un que l'autre, vous êtes intimement persuadés d'être le seul capable de la protéger mais ce n'est que pure illusion. Croyez-moi, le plus grand danger pour Elena et Rayna Gilbert, c'est vous deux.

Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire, depuis que j'étais de retour à Mystic Falls Stefan avait failli me tuer deux fois, et sans Klaus j'y serais passée soit à cause du lien que j'avais avec Mikael soit à cause de la folie de Stefan. Damon déclara qu'il voulait prendre l'air et quitta la pièce. Je voulais le rejoindre mais Elijah m'en empêcha déclarant qu'il s'en chargeait je restais donc à table posant la serviette de table sur cette dernière. Jusqu'à ce que Klaus provoque une nouvelle fois Stefan en mordant une des serveuses avant de la laisser tomber au sol... Stefan et lui s'engagèrent dans une petite conversation et je priais intérieurement pour le retour de Damon et d'Elijah... L'aînée des Salvatore ne tarda pas à venir pour connaître l'offre de Klaus. Ce dernier voulait débarrasser ma sœur des frères et qu'elle fonde la petite famille parfaite avec Matt Donovan. Seulement Stefan n'accepta pas le marché chose qui énerva l'hybride qui lui tordit le bras et approcha son bras de la cheminée. Damon voulut intervenir mais fût stoppé par Elijah. Je me levais de ma chaise précipitamment pour rejoindre Damon mais Elijah m'attrapa ma main avant de me faire tourner et de me bloquer contre lui. Il demanda à nouveau le cercueil et Damon déclara qu'il partait le chercher. Elijah se proposa de l'accompagner et me libéra, Klaus releva Stefan et Elijah et Damon ne tardèrent pas à revenir dévoilant les dagues.

- J'ai appris à ne plus croire tes vulgaires promesses. Dorénavant c'est moi qui commande.

Et là un autre type entra, une sorte de mini Elijah que ce dernier m'avait présenté comme étant Kol, puis un autre celui-là avait plus l'air d'un pirate et si mes souvenirs ne me trahissaient pas c'était Finn qui lui planta une dague dans la main, je sentis une petite pique dans ma main puis une autre dans l'estomac, plantée par Rebekah. Et Elijah se tourna à présent vers nous.

- Vous pouvez partir. C'est une affaire de famille.

Je commençais à partir quand la main d'Elijah m'arrêta, je relevais les yeux vers lui et il se pencha à nouveau vers moi.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne le tue pas. A bientôt Rayna.

- Merci.

On se dirigea à présent vers nos voitures, Damon proposa de me raccompagner mais je refusais, je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer chez moi. Et laisser derrière moi tout ça. Une fois arrivé chez moi je reçu un message de Damon. " Cercueil ouvert, mais ce qu'il y avait dedans a foutu le camp."


	10. Family meeting

Merci à Megane et Lilianna pour vos reviews *-* Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 10 : Family meeting

On avait passé le reste de la soirée à l'hôpital, quand j'étais rentré du repas chez Klaus, Elena m'avait raconté ce qu'il était arrivé à Alaric, alors d'abord le légiste, ensuite Bill Forbes et maintenant Alaric, c'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Sans oublier de dire que le sheriff Forbes n'avait aucun véritable suspect... Point positif on était pas toutes seules, Matt avait passé la soirée avec nous, Alaric allait passer la nuit en observation, on discuta de Caroline, d'après Matt elle encaissait assez bien le choc... Il nous raccompagna sur le parking, et je grimpais sur le siège passager en commençant à bailler, je ne voulais qu'une chose m'écrouler dans mon lit. Elena vérifia son rétroviseur et commença à reculer jusqu'à ce que l'on heurte quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Un animal ?

On sortit de la voiture, et on se précipita vers le lieu de l'impact, seulement il n'y avait rien... Pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque animal ou d'une quelconque personne. Bon... C'était assez étrange... Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma sœur, cette dernière se tourna et je suivis le mouvement jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe nez à nez sur Rebekah...

- Alors on sait pas conduire ?

- Rebekah je ...

Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rebekah nous attrapa par la gorge et nous plaqua contre la voiture.

- Surprise hein ? C'est pour la dague que tu m'as planté dans le dos Elena, ça fait mal. Pour ce qui est de Rayna, et bien disons que j'ai juste envie d'énerver Klaus.

Bon sang, ça ne s'arrêter jamais ? Elle serra sa prise sur mon cou et s'apprêta à mordre Elena quand le vampire se fit plaquer contre la voiture à son tour par Elijah, je tentais de reprendre un peu d'air, Rebekah sembla tout aussi étonnée que nous. Et je fus plus soulagée que jamais de voir Elijah.

- Tu les laisses.

Il lâcha sa sœur mais cette dernière le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Retirer la dague de tous les originels étaient peut-être une mauvaise idée, il n'y avait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient libérés et on venait de tenter de nous tuer, encore une fois... Ma première idée serait de les éviter pendant quelques temps, mais j'étais liée à l'un d'entre eux et j'avais fait un deal avec Elijah.

- Oserais-tu ne pas m'obéir ?

- Tu es pathétique, à peu près autant que toi.

Elle venait de se tourner vers Elena, puis Rebekah disparut pendant que je m'adossais contre la voiture, ce n'était que le début n'est ce pas ? Elijah se tourna vers nous avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors nous y revoilà. Une petite mise à jour serait la bienvenue.

Nous étions dans la cuisine, j'étais assise sur une chaise près de la table, Damon était assis sur cette dernière à côté de moi, jouant de temps en temps avec une de mes mèches pour m'embêter et Stefan se tenait entre la table et Elena, on raconta aux frères que c'était la sorcière originelle Esther qui était également leur mère. Damon fût le premier à réagir.

- Quoi ? Comment elle a pu rester en vie ? Je croyais que son hybride de fils lui avait arraché le cœur il y a 1000 ans.

- On en sait rien, mais c'est une sorcière, la magie a besoin d'un équilibre et du coup faire mourir celle qui a créé le sort à l'origine de tous les vampires, ça contre balance rien du tout, mais vu qu'elle a fait ce sort elle doit être la seule à pouvoir le défaire, les esprits comptaient peut être sur ça ?

Je me tournais vers Damon pour lui faire part de ma théorie avant de le voir faire la grimace réalisant que le plan qu'il avait monté avec son frère, s'écroulait petit à petit et Elena ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

- Comme l'as dit Rayna on en sait rien. Je pense qu'elle a eu des amies qui l'ont aidé parmi les sorcières mais elle veut faire la paix avec tous ses enfants d'après Elijah, y compris Klaus.

Stefan entra dans la mêlée déclarant qu'elle était censée être la meilleure arme pour le tuer, avant de se tourner vers moi, il avait failli me balancer d'un pont s'il pensait que j'allais lui fournir mon aide, c'est que la verveine de son bourbon lui montait vraiment à la tête...

- Elijah nous a promis que sa famille ne nous ferait plus de mal dorénavant. Et je lui fais confiance.

Damon tapota mon épaule, je me tournais vers le vampire qui semblait s'étonner au sujet de la partie "confiance" et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une pique comme à notre habitude, quelqu'un sonna à la porte interrompant notre échange, on se regarda tous à tour de rôle, avant qu'Elena ne se décide d'ouvrir, seulement il n'y avait personne, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et trouva deux enveloppes, une à son nom et l'autre avec le mien, Elena me tendit la mienne et on ne tarda pas à les ouvrir. Damon se pencha par-dessus mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Elena me coupa la parole. Chose qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps quand il était question de Damon ou que ce dernier était dans les parages... Ou encore quand je me battais avec Damon, chose qui arrivait assez fréquemment, se plaisant à s'embêter mutuellement. C'était le seul vampire que j'osais provoquer, c'était rapidement devenu un jeu entre nous.

- C'est une invitation. ''Une soirée bal et cocktail qui sera donné à 19h ce soir par la famille Mikaelson''

- Qui sont les Mikaelson ?

Cette fois ci je coupais la parole à Elena, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire, ça pouvait peut-être paraître enfantin mais on avait toujours aimé tout tourner à la compétition, même si là j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus nos jeux d'avant. Mais plus une question de jalousie, je savais bien qu'elle était perdue niveau sentiment et qu'elle se voilé la face, mais je n'allais pas changer ma façon d'être.

- Il y a très longtemps le nom de famille se former à partir du nom du père de cette famille. Mikaelson signifie les fils de Mikael. Vous suivez ?

-Ah ! Alors non seulement ils s'installent en ville, mais en plus ils veulent des cadeaux de bienvenue. Soit dit-en passant j'aime quand tu te la joues Rayna.

Damon me fit un clin d'œil, avant d'appuyer son bras sur mon épaule, je soupirais pendant qu'Elena leva les yeux au ciel puis cette dernière tourna son invitation.

- Attendez. Il y a aussi un mot derrière. ''Elena, il est temps que nous fassions enfin connaissance. Esther''

Je l'imitais pour savoir qui voulait m'inviter à ce bal. "Pour poursuivre notre conversation et me faire pardonner pour le comportement de ma sœur. Elijah". Elena voulait donc y aller, et Damon trouvait l'idée stupide. Et j'étais d'accord avec lui, si Esther voulait lui dire quelque chose elle avait qu'à passer ou lui téléphoner, vu ce qu'elle avait fait à un des doubles Petrova, Tatia, je m'inquiétais pour la santé d'Elena. Stefan quant à lui la soutenait, puis on assista à une dispute des frères Salvatore qui se battaient comme pour savoir qui aurait le dernier cookie. Avec Damon lançant les hostilités.

- Qui te protégera contre elle ?

- Bon ok, j'irais avec elle.

- Non, non il me semble que t'as gonflé assez d'originels comme ça récemment. J'irais avec toi.

Damon lui attrapa l'invitation des mains, et quand cette dernière commença à contester le vampire lui demanda de se taire avant de partir, Elena retourna dans la cuisine et Stefan appuyé contre le montant en bois posa ses yeux sur moi, je tournais la tête pour m'assurer que j'étais bien seule et donc que ce regard m'était destiné, et il m'adressa un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Et bien on a plus qu'à y aller ensemble Rayna.

- Non, mais si cette réponse te va pas, surtout n'hésite pas à menacer Klaus de me balancer du haut du pont afin qu'il me fasse changer d'avis.

Et sur ces mots je tournais les talons, j'attrapais ma veste, mon sac à main et mes clés de voiture, ma nouvelle mission trouver une robe pour le bal... C'était pas gagné, seulement je préférais ne pas rester dans le coin, et une sortie shopping me ferait du bien, mais avant de passer la porte du magasin mon téléphone sonna, je passais la porte le téléphone à l'oreille.

- Et bien voilà je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ma mère à insister pour que je vienne à ce bal avec quelqu'un et vu que tu es la seule dans cette ville qui n'ait pas encore tenté de me tuer, enfin pas directement, j'ai pensé à toi. Je peux même me charger de la robe s'il le faut.

Sur ce point Klaus avait raison pour le moment je n'avais pas tenté de le tuer, je n'avais pris aucune part dans les plans pour tuer Klaus, je balançais entre les deux camps, cherchant mon équilibre, mais pour l'invitation c'était trop tard. Chose que je ne tardais pas à lui dire. Et la communication coupa. Je soupirais avant de me concentrais à nouveau sur mon shopping.

Après deux heures et demi de recherches intensive je trouvais enfin une robe qui ne me donnait pas l'impression de ressembler à une meringue, une robe de soirée en satin blanc couverte de dentelle noire, retenu par une bretelle. Pour l'occasion je laissais mes cheveux ondulés caramel détachés, je descendis les escaliers en entendant des voix dans l'entrée, je me concentrais à ne pas rater une marche, vu la chance qui me caractérisait, c'était pas gagné. Je relevais les yeux vers Alaric en grande conversation avec Elijah, ce dernier m'adressa un grand sourire, et je me sentis soudainement mieux, moins exposée. Il m'offrit son bras pendant qu'Alaric me souhaita une bonne soirée, on arriva devant sa voiture, le vampire m'ouvrit la portière et je me glissais à l'intérieur.

- Tu es splendide.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

Il émit un léger sourire et commença à démarrer, je devais bien l'avouer j'étais nerveuse, déjà je n'étais pas une grande fan des bals, encore moins quand vous étiez entourés de vampire, hybride et sorcière, et en prime la sorcière qui avait fait de vous une arme pour détruire son propre fils. Une fois arrivée le vampire se tourna vers moi.

- Inquiète ?

- Légèrement, entre l'impulsivité de Stefan, Klaus et maintenant Esther qui désire rencontrer ma sœur, je ne suis pas tranquille.

Il afficha un léger rictus avant de claquer sa portière, ouvrir la mienne et de tendre sa main que j'attrapais presque instinctivement, me sentant rapidement plus en sécurité avec lui.

- Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal Rayna, encore moins ma mère et certainement pas mon frère.

- De toute façon je suis armée.

Cette dernière réplique sembla le surprendre puisqu'il s'arrêta et pris place devant moi tout en m'observant. Je semblais amuser le vampire qui visiblement était curieux.

- Ah oui ?

- Des talons aiguilles de 12 cm feront l'affaire en cas d'attaque surprise. En combat rapproché ou bien en arme de jet.

Il réprima un rire avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise, et ce n'était pas la faute d'Elijah mais celle de mon inquiétude grandissante, j'espérais que tout se passe le mieux possible et qu'Elena évite Esther. Les décorations et le nombre de personnes présentes me coupèrent le souffle, je sortis de mes pensées en sentant les mains froides d'Elijah sur mes épaules retirant le châle noir. Je lui souris avant que mon regard ne se pose sur Damon sans Elena qui discutait avec Carol. Je m'excusais auprès du vampire avant de rejoindre Damon et de couper leur grande conversation.

- C'est mon rôle de protéger cette ville. Ils disent vouloir vivre en paix et je leur ai dit que j'avais les moyens de m'en assurer.

- Damon, tu sais qu'Elena va venir?

Ce dernier me détailla de la tête au pied, pendant que je saluais Carol, qui m'offrit un large sourire plus par politesse que parce que l'on s'appréciait. Elle n'aimait pas Vicky et elle était avec son fils et anciennement ma meilleure amie...

- Jolie robe, l'invitation était de Klaus ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre type ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, je ne mis que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître, le petit frère d'Elijah qui lui ressemblait, Kol.

- Madame Lockwood, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter. Kol Mikaelson. Espérons que votre charmante ville nous accueillera aussi bien que nous comptons l'adopter.

Il lui fit un baise main, avant que son attention ne se pose sur moi, son rictus sembla s'élargir, et j'eus soudainement l'impression de devenir la proie du vampire, tel un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture... Je décidais de prendre la parole tant que ma voix me le permettait encore.

- Rayna Gilbert.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, la petite chose liée à mon frère me retenant de tailler en pièce ce dernier. Je ne te voyais pas si... Humaine.

- Pardon pour la déception.

Il attrapa ma main et la porta à sa bouche, et ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner d'Elijah. Puis le vampire déposa un baiser et c'est Damon qui me décala avant de prendre la parole. L'avantage avec Damon c'est qu'il n'avait peur de rien même quand c'était perdu d'avance.

- Damon Salvatore. On s'est déjà vu je crois.

- On m'a présenté beaucoup de gens mais je n'ai pas souvenir de vous.

Avec ça le vampire s'éloigna, je cherchais du regard mon cavalier avant que Damon ne s'excuse auprès de Carol et commence à s'éloigner. Le suivant du regard je constatais qu'Elena était là, je rattrapais le vampire.

- Surtout ne la laisse pas seule avec Esther.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout.

C'était justement ça le problème si Stefan décider d'en faire des siennes, on était fichus... Je le regardais partir avant de soupirer et de me tourner pour me faire surprendre par la proximité d'Elijah, son regard était bien plus sombre que tout à l'heure, son regard se poser sur moi puis sur Damon, il s'était passé quelque chose ? Je décidais d'afficher un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu tombes bien je te cherchais.

- Vraiment ?

Son ton était glacial et il son regard se posa sur une personne derrière moi, je me tournais pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Damon. J'haussais un sourcil en me retournant vers Elijah, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre ce dont il était question. On passa pas mal de temps ensemble à saluer des gens que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que l'on m'attrape par le bras, je me tournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Klaus Mikaelson.

- Je voulais m'assurer que Rebekah ne t'avais pas arraché la gorge uniquement pour se venger.

- C'était bien tenté. Mais je vais bien.

- Je voulais ton avis sur quelque chose, j'ai tué Jenna et Elena m'en veut encore, j'ai tué Esther, elle est de retour non pas pour se venger mais pour me pardonner.

Si on devait passer en revu son historique de meurtre commis j'allais avoir bien besoin d'une coupe de champagne, je lorgnais sur le plateau qui passait à côté et l'hybride récupéra deux coupes, dont une qu'il ne tarda pas à me tendre, je la saisis avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Je devais avouer que je trouvais ça étrange également, mais bon à Mystic Falls tout semblait possible.

- Elijah m'a dit ça. Ta mère a également envoyé une invitation à Elena, on ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne mais elle l'a fait quand même.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas convenir à l'hybride. Qui riva ses yeux bleus sur les miens, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Je pourrais toujours rendre une visite surprise à Esther, je n'aimais pas non plus l'idée de savoir la jeune femme seule avec la sorcière. Seulement Klaus semblait déjà sur un autre sujet, il vida sa coupe d'un trait avant de reprendre la parole.

- Elijah, encore et toujours Elijah, l'histoire est condamnée à se répéter il faut croire.

- Je suppose que tu veux m'envoyer à la pêche aux informations ?

Je décidais d'ignorer ses réflexions, il sembla surprit par ma proposition mais opina tout de même, je tournais les talons afin de rejoindre mon cavalier que j'avais encore perdu... Par contre mes yeux se posèrent sur ma sœur près du bar, je me dépêchais de la rejoindre et de poser la coupe de champagne sur le bar mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui parler qu'une personne nous approcha.

- Elena et Rayna Gilbert je présume. Je suis Finn Mikaelson. Ma mère vous attend.

- Nous deux ?

Finn opina, j'échangeais un regard avec Elena qui semblait aussi rassurée que moi à l'idée de rencontrer la sorcière originelle... La jeune femme à mes côtés demanda au vampire où elle se trouvait. Mais Finn nous expliqua que cette requête ne concernait pas nos cavaliers. Je déclarais que je n'étais pas intéressée, je jetais un coup d'œil à Elena espérant qu'elle suive mon exemple, mais ça aurait été trop simple n'est ce pas ?

- Ils me protègent. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais votre mère a voulu me tuer déjà.

- Si vous tenez à voir ma mère, vous la verrez mais seule.

Je me tournais vers la jeune femme et secouait la tête négativement, un tête à tête avec la sorcière originelle non merci, elle avait tenté de faire frire Elena dans la voiture d'Alaric, alors ce n'était pas envisageable. C'est la voix d'Elijah qui demanda de nous rapprocher qui nous sortit de nos pensées.

- Ah bah le voilà.

- Bienvenue et merci de vous être joints à nous. Sachez que lorsque notre mère que voici se met en tête de réunir notre famille, il est de tradition que nous commencions la soirée par un bal.

Je m'approchais du fameux escalier ou je vis Esther descendre les escaliers pour s'approcher de ses enfants, ses yeux balayaient la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Elena, juste à côté de moi. Et j'avais la sensation que ça n'annonçait rien de bon... Je ne pouvais compter que sur Damon maintenant... Espérant qu'il s'occuperait vraiment de tout...

- Nous avons opté ce soir pour une très ancienne valse. Alors si vous voulez bien vous trouver un partenaire, le bal se tiendra dans le grand salon.

Elena s'approcha de l'escalier mais Damon la rattrapa, j'échappais un sourire de soulagement, et je rejoignis Elijah près de l'escalier, il me sourit avant de m'entraîner vers le fameux salon où plusieurs personne se mettaient en place pour danser.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tant que tu ne me laisses pas m'écraser au sol ça devrait aller.

Il sourit et on commença à danser, Elijah étant un très bon danseur, tout se passa assez bien, je jetais un coup d'œil à Caroline dans les bras de Klaus lorgnant sur Rebekah dans ceux de Matt, Caroline... Il faudrait peut être que je lui parle ? Histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Cependant mon cavalier décida de stopper ma rêverie en prenant la parole.

- Je peux me permettre une question personnelle ?

- Etant donné que sans ton intervention ta sœur m'aurait volontiers étouffé je suppose que tu as droit à quelques questions.

Je souris à mon tour me concentrant sur mes pas cette fois, je n'étais pas la meilleure danseuse, mais le niveau d'Elijah rattrapait le mien. Je ne redoutais pas vraiment ses questions, j'étais plutôt curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et il ne sembla pas y aller par quatre chemin...

- Y'a t'il quelque chose entre toi et Damon ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien connaissant la réputation de ce cher Damon et son goût pour l'auto destruction et sa "proximité" qu'il a envers toi.

Je le regardais et je constatais que la lueur de tristesse de tout à l'heure s'était transformée en dégoût. C'était donc ça qu'il avait ? La présence de Damon à mes côtés l'insupportait.

- On s'entend bien, il n'y a rien de plus et je ne suis pas Elena, si les Salvatore devaient choisir entre sa vie et la mienne, il me laisserait mourir avec joie.

Une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais demandé de l'aide à Klaus et non au Salvatore quand il voulait utiliser Mikael pour tuer ce dernier. Elijah ne sembla pas se contenter de ça puisqu'il enchaîna avec une autre question semblable à la première. Décidément... Il allait pas me faire la liste de mes amis pour savoir avec lequel j'étais susceptible d'avoir des sentiments ?

- Entre toi et mon frère Klaus ?

- Autre le fait que j'ai été "créer" dans le but de le détruire ? Il suffit de le regarder danser avec Caroline.

- Parce que je l'ai pris de court en vous invitant.

Je secouais la tête, non ça je ne pouvais pas y croire, il me fit tourner pour me permettre de changer de cavalier, et je tombais sur un autre Mikaelson, Finn, qui me fit tourner à nouveau avant que l'on reprenne le rythme de la danse. Ses doigts froid sur ma peau me firent l'effet d'une décharge, et je ne me sentais pas vraiment rassurée dans ses bras...

- Voilà des siècles que je n'avais pas vu cette marque.

- Je peux vous demandez ce que vous savez au sujet de cette marque ?

Il eut un sourire de carnassier et mon cœur eut un raté, je regardais autour de moi cherchant Elijah, Damon ou même Stefan à ce stade mais personne n'était là...

- C'est un triskèle les trois spirales représente votre passé, présent et futur, mais également les "Trois Mondes". Celui des Vivants, le Monde des Morts et le Monde des Esprits.

- Oui ça je sais mais techniquement ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'une fois que vous saurez vous contrôler ces trois mondes vous seront ouvert. Si vous voulez plus de précision il faudra demander à Esther.

Comment ça "ouvert" ? Il me fit tourner une nouvelle fois et la danse s'arrêta, je tentais de le retenir, mais c'était peine perdu et je n'insistais pas... Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et décidais de m'asseoir sur une des marches, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu et de calme. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux verts se posent sur des chaussures cirés, et que cette même personne ne prenne place à côté de moi. Je relevais les yeux vers Elijah qui semblait tendu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- L'apparente volonté qu'à ma mère de pardonner mon frère après ce qu'il a fait pour détruire ma famille, me paraît suspecte autant qu'étrange, je suppose que je vais devoir attendre le retour d'Elena pour des réponses concrètes.

- Elena est seule avec Esther ? Mais c'est quoi son problème.

Je me relevais mais Elijah attrapa mon poignet, et me força à m'asseoir à nouveau, je ne voulais qu'une chose monter cet escalier et rejoindre Elena et la virer de cette maison par tous les moyens possibles, pas de m'engager dans une conversation avec le vampire.

- Ma mère ne fera pas de mal à Elena.

- Après ou avant avoir tenté de la transformer en torche humaine ? Elle à tué Tatia, tu t'attends à ce qu'elle la convoque pour lui chanter une berceuse ?!

- Rayna...

Il posa une main sur mon épaule comme pour tenter de me rassurer avant de tracer les contours de ma marque. Je le regardais faire en priant pour qu'Elena soit en sécurité... Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'excuser et je montais les escaliers pour rejoindre où était Elena, j'arrivais dans le couloir et je manquais presque de rentrer dans cette dernière, seule...

- Bon sang Elena, elle s'est servi du sang d'un double pour créer le sort qui a rendu les Mikaelson vampires, et y'a pas si longtemps que ça Esther a tenté de te tuer, pourquoi tu agis comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre ou te blesser ?

- Je vais bien d'accord, Esther voulait juste quelque gouttes de mon sang pour mettre dans le champagne, elle va user d'un sort afin de lié tous ses enfants, de cette façon si un meurt, ils meurent tous. Et on sera débarrassé de Klaus.

- Mais si tu tues Klaus tu me...

Elena tenta de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Il n'y avait que Damon et les frères de Klaus qui savaient que j'étais lié à ce dernier maintenant. Elle pensait juste que Bonnie avait finalement réussit à détruire le lien, et là pour se débarrasser de lui elle allait également se débarrasser de moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça comme ça... Et je décidais donc de passer par une autre alternative.

- Et Elijah tu as pensé à Elijah ?

Elle descendit les escaliers en m'ignorant, je me dépêchais de rejoindre la salle de bal dans le but de trouver de trouver un Mikaelson mais aucun n'était dedans... Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand j'entendis la voix d'Esther, mon plan était simple, il fallait que j'empêche un des Mikaelson de boire dans sa coupe, mais comment ? Et bon sang où étais Damon ! Il était bien plus rapide que mon à ce stade là, je n'arriverais pas à temps...

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Je vous invite à prendre une flûte de champagne et à vous joindre à moi pour porter un toast. Rien ne pourra jamais me procurer une plus grande joie, que de voir ma chère famille belle et bien rassemblée. Permettez-moi de tous vous remercier de votre présence à cette merveilleuse soirée qui à nos yeux fera date. Santé.

- Santé.

J'arrivais près de la foule pour voir Elijah boire dans la coupe impuissante jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se brise, suivit des autres coupes des Mikaelson. Si j'avais pu faire ça cinq minutes plus tôt... Elijah se tourna vers moi pendant que je reportais mon attention sur Esther le sourire aux lèvres fière d'elle. Je foudroyais Elena du regard, avant que Caroline ne me rejoigne pour me demander si j'avais vu Matt, on commença à le chercher pendant que je ruminais ma rage contre Elena. On trouva Damon en grande conversation avec Elena. Ce dernier semblait furieux, et il déclara qu'il s'occupait de trouver Matt. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et on entendit un bruit à l'extérieur, on se dépêcha de sortir pour trouver Damon en train de se battre avec Kol, le jeune vampire lui brisa la nuque pendant qu'on se précipitait de sortir. Stefan fut le premier à réagir s'approchant de son frère.

- T'es dingue ?

- Un petit peu oui. Mais loin de moi l'idée de causer le moindre problème.

Son regard se posa sur Elena, tout sembla devenir plus clair, je savais que Damon était amoureux d'elle, j'appréciais Elena en temps normal et je l'aurais toujours défendu, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir j'étais en colère contre elle, pas parce qu'elle me condamnait avec Klaus, mais parce qu'elle préférait faire avec le plan d'Esther tout en condamnant Elijah, qui encore la veille nous avez sauvé la vie.

- Alors ça ne te suffisait pas ? Il fallait aussi que tu t'en prennes à Damon ce soir ?

Je commençais à descendre les escaliers mais Elijah me rattrapa et secoua la tête négativement. Je décidais de rentrer avec Elena et Stefan. Seulement les deux ignoraient mon lien avec Klaus. Je les laissais dans l'entrée pour filer dans ma chambre prendre une douche, enfiler mon pyjama et je m'apprêtais à appeler l'hybride sauf qu'en relevant la tête je tombais sur Elijah assis sur mon lit.

- Tout va bien ? Tu es partie si vite que...

- Elena a menti. Votre mère n'est pas de retour pour vous pardonner, elle veut tous vous tuer. Esther a utilisé le sang d'Elena afin de tous vous lier.

- C'est pour ça que tu as détruit toutes nos coupes.

- Ou comment arriver trois heures après la guerre.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mes nouvelles capacités, je savais que le vampire avait des doutes, et il était au courant du fait que je sois liée à son frère. Il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de déclarer qu'il s'occuperait de ça. Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de baisser les yeux sur le plancher. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende à nouveau le son de sa voix, je relevais les yeux vers Elijah qui s'apprêter à passer la porte.

- Et Rayna je ne les laisserais pas.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne laisserais pas les Salvatore passer la sécurité et la survie d'Elena avant la tienne.


	11. Betray me

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, un énorme merci à Megane (et oui Elijah était jaloux effectivement :) Klaus évoque le problème qu'il a eu avec Tatia, qui était amoureuse de Klaus et d'Elijah, et il ne comprend pas l'attention qu'on porte à son frère ;) ) et Guwed pour leurs reviews, j'apprécie énormément *-* Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 11 : Betray me once shame on you, betray me twice...

Cette nuit-là j'avais extrêmement mal dormi, tournant et virant dans mon lit, Elijah devait s'occuper des problèmes causés par sa mère, seulement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, alors une fois debout je ne tardais pas à me rendre chez Bonnie, je n'avais pas vue cette dernière depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mère. Je toquais à la porte et Bonnie à peine réveillée m'ouvrit.

- J'ai besoin de voir ton grimoire Bonnie.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, un problème ?

- Il faut que je rattrape une erreur d'Elena.

Elle posa le grimoire sur la table de la cuisine, et je commençais à le feuilleter. La jeune sorcière me proposa une tasse de café que j'acceptais, vu la soirée et la nuit que j'avais passé je ne pouvais compter que sur la caféine.

- Si tu me disais quel genre de sort tu cherches je pourrais peut être t'aider.

- Un sort afin d'annuler un lien.

Bonnie se redressa sur sa chaise, elle m'interpella mais j'étais trop concentrée pour trouver ce sort, la jeune femme se pencha sur la table ferma le grimoire sous mon nez, et appuya sa main dessus afin de le maintenir fermer.

- Attends quel genre de lien ? Tu n'es plus liée à Mikael n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu as besoin de ce sort ? Je croyais que le mien avait marché ? Enfin c'est ce que tu dis...

Je soupirais en poussant le grimoire vers elle, j'attrapais ma tasse de café que je serrais contre moi, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Cependant je ne penserais pas que Damon garderait mon secret, certainement pas si longtemps... Et vu la réaction de la veille je pensais qu'il aurait craché le morceau, mais visiblement se venger d'Elena était sa seule obsession...

- Ton sort n'as pas marché. J'ai menti, et je suis encore lié à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Mikael.

- Tu es liée à qui ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Et qu'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne peux pas briser ce lien ?

- Klaus, il a dévié le lien que j'avais avec Mikael pour se l'attribuer, et jusque ici je n'avais rien besoin de dire, seulement Esther a liée tous ses enfants, ce qui arrive à l'un arrive aux autres. Donc si l'un d'entre eux meure...

- Tu meurs aussi.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin maintenant c'était la colère de la jeune femme. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix tout s'était goupillé de la sorte. Bonnie tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais sa mère entra dans la cuisine, Bonnie me présenta et cette dernière nous laissa discuter tranquillement.

- Tu vas bien toi ?

- N'essaies pas de détourner la conversation, on essaie de tuer Klaus depuis son arrivée, et tu t'allies à lui ?

- Je suis venue te voir en premier, tu n'as pas réussis à briser le lien et je savais que Mikael allait perdre, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix...

- Et voilà où on en est.

Je soupirais, pour moi ce n'était pas une erreur, au contraire. Bonnie s'apprêta à prendre la parole une nouvelle fois mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis on se dirigea dans l'entrée, en ouvrant la porte on découvrit Esther, et j'eu soudainement l'impression que je manquais cruellement d'air. Je voulais juste partir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi.

- Abby et Bonnie Bennett, je suis Esther Mikaelson, c'est grâce à votre lignée si je suis encore en vie et si vous avez pu ouvrir le cercueil dans lequel j'...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et son expression se figea pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un maigre sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Bonnie et Abby se tournèrent vers moi, puis la sorcière originelle reprit la parole.

- Rayna Gilbert la personne que je voulais voir.

- Vous m'excuserez l'envie n'est pas partagée.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte mais Bonnie posa sa main sur mon bras et m'empêcha d'avancer. Elle me lâcha de faire attention avant que je ne sorte de la maison, je n'attendais pas pour passer à l'attaque. Je sais, s'en prendre à une sorcière mauvais plan, Damon et Klaus en avait fait les frais.

- Votre garde du corps n'est pas là ?

- Tu dois parler de Finn ? Non il se prépare pour ce soir, c'est d'ailleurs de ça que je voulais te parler.

- Ce soir ?

- La pleine lune, je vais m'en servir pour le sort, Finn se sacrifiera pour la bonne cause. J'aurais dû les laisser mourir il y a des siècles maintenant...

Je fermais les yeux, alors ce soir tout était terminer. J'avais survécu Mikael pour finir par être tué par sa femme. Une vraie chanceuse. Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je me dépêchais de la doubler je déverrouillais la voiture et ouvrit la portière, avec la seule envie me réfugier le plus loin possible d'Esther, même si la distance ne changerait rien.

- Si tu acceptes de m'aider à les tuer, je détruirais le lien qui t'unis à présent à mes enfants.

Je me tournais vers elle, si je n'avais pas passé du temps avec Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah j'aurais probablement accepté son marché, mais pas après ce que Klaus avait fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas nier ma connexion avec Elijah et Rebekah n'avait cherché qu'à se venger, chose que je pouvais comprendre. Pour ce qui est de Kol et Finn je ne les avais vu qu'une fois, je ne pouvais pas les juger... Si tout devait finir ce soir, je partirais la conscience tranquille, pas en tant que traître.

- Allez au diable !

Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais en trombe pour partir d'ici, je m'arrêtais au mystic grill, et sans sortir de la voiture je décidais de composer le numéro d'Elijah. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il réponde chose qu'il ne tarda pas faire. Et rien que le son de sa voix me rassura, enfin momentanément.

- Rayna tout va bien ?

- J'ai du nouveau, ta mère a prévu de se servir de la pleine lune ce soir, afin de vous tuer et moi avec.

Un moment de silence s'installa et je vérifiais mon téléphone pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas raccroché.

- Elijah ?

- Je me charge de ça, rentre chez nous tu y seras en sécurité, je te retrouve ce soir.

Il raccrocha et je sentis que quelques larmes se frayaient un chemin sur mes joues, je ne savais pas ce que le vampire comptait faire. J'avais envie de confronter Elena, c'était peut-être idiot de faire ça maintenant mais si ça se passait mal ce soir... Je chassais les larmes d'un revers de manche, avant de redémarrer et de rentrer chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il m'était impossible de trouver Elena. Je tentais de lui téléphoner mais je tombais directement sur sa messagerie... C'était quoi ce délire ? J'envoyais un message à Alaric qui m'indiqua être au Mystic Grill. Je décidais donc de me rendre là-bas, et je le découvrais assis au bar en compagnie de Meredith et au téléphone avec Damon.

- Tu sais où est Elena ?

Meredith et Alaric se tournèrent vers moi, j'avais parler assez fort pour être sûre que le vampire m'entende également, Alaric fut le premier à répondre avant que je n'entende Damon s'égosiller dans le téléphone

- J'ai pas vu Elena depuis ce matin et…

- Oui elle répond pas au téléphone !

Puis ils commencèrent à discuter de la nuit que Damon avait passé avec Rebekah, Elena avait peut-être simplement pris la mouche ? A force de ne pas savoir qui choisir il fallait bien se douter que ce genre de chose allait arriver. Je soupirais, avant de prendre mon portable et d'envoyer un message à Stefan tout en prenant la direction de la sortie, enfin ça c'était avant que je ne rentre dans une forme noire, je me redressais pour me rendre compte que j'étais rentré dans Kol.

- Rayna, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. Tu sais il suffit juste de demander. Je suis un garçon facile.

- Encore un mot et je t'arrache ta colonne dorsale par le nez.

Je regardais Klaus qui venait de menacer son jeune frère ce dernier me sourit comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Je ne tardais pas à déclarer que j'étais pressée voulant échappée à Klaus et je grimpais dans ma voiture, je reçus un message de Stefan m'indiquant de passer au manoir. On arriva d'ailleurs au même moment, il m'ouvrit la porte avant de prendre la parole.

- Elle est introuvable.

On s'avança pour trouver Damon face à Elijah assis confortablement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, c'était ça son plan ? Prendre le thé avec les Salvatore ? Bon j'étais fichue, et le reste de sa famille aussi...

- Bonsoir Stefan, Rayna tu n'es pas censée être ici.

- Toi non plus aux dernières nouvelles.

Je m'avançais mais le bras de Damon m'empêcha de m'approcher de l'originel, ce dernier regarda le bras du jeune vampire, je me tournais vers lui, Damon se contenta de regarder son frère avant de prendre la parole.

- Il a enlevé Elena.

- Elle est avec Rebekah. Comme vous le savez, ma sœur meurt d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Alors si vous voulez la voir saine et sauve, il vous faudra m'aider à trouver ma mère.

Et le voilà son fameux plan, utiliser Elena afin de s'assurer que les Salavatore allait l'aider. Il mettait sa vie en danger, de la part de Klaus ça ne m'aurait pas étonné mais d'Elijah ? Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à être honorable, lui qui nous avait promis la veille que sa famille ne nous ferait plus de mal... Et si c'était moi qui lui avait donné cette idée en lui disant que les Salvatore sauveraient Elena quoi qu'il en coûte. ... Je sentais les larmes faire leur retour seulement ma colère m'en empêcha. Je voulais aider Elijah et je me retrouvais contre ma famille...

Stefan s'avança pour lui demander ce qu'Elijah attendait d'eux, il expliqua qu'Esther puisait dans les pouvoirs de la lignée Bennett et qu'il fallait interrompre cette lignée, en les tuant... Et là par je ne sais quel miracle ma paralysie sembla soudainement disparaître je me dirigeais vers la porte mais Elijah usa de sa vitesse pour claquer la porte devant moi, je ne pouvais pas tout perdre le même soir... Bonnie n'avait rien demandé, le vampire me saisit par le bras et ma magie entra en jeu, lui collant la migraine du siècle si bien qu'il fut forcé de me lâcher. Il se tenait la tête et je profitais de l'occasion pour partir prendre ma voiture et me rendre à la maison des sorcières, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé que je m'aperçue que je saignée du nez. Seulement je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre...

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ce que je trouve Finn qui enflammait les torches du rituel, Esther Bonnie et Abby étaient en train de discuter ensemble.

- Ma mère va me libérer d'une éternité de honte. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un cadeau.

- Tout doux Zorro, Bonnie on a un problème.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Finn tomba au sol et je ressenti au même moment une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Esther déclara qu'il y avait un problème. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps Finn se releva, et je pu respirer normalement. Finn sembla plus tendu et nous indiqua que ses frères étaient là, Esther envoya Bonnie et Abby dans la maison abandonnée. Elle fit un signe à Finn qui utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour m'attraper et m'entraîner dans le cercle.

- Mes fils, approchez, Rayna tu t'es enfin décidée à me rejoindre.

Enfin elle semblait se rendre compte que j'étais là... Je tentais de me défaire de l'emprise de Finn, sans succès je ne comprenais pas j'avais réussis tout à l'heure, seulement rien ne se passa, Klaus Elijah et Kol prirent position face à nous.

- Ne te fatigues pas Rayna, j'ai usé d'un sort pour bloquer tes pouvoirs. Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre ce matin.

De mieux en mieux... Je ne pouvais même plus me défendre, je me retrouvais dans la position de la demoiselle en détresse, tout ce que je détestais le plus au monde, et pourtant je n'aurais rien contre un bon sauvetage cette fois-ci.

- C'est formidable. On est piégés à l'extérieur pendant que le fils préféré joue les agneaux sacrificiels. Tu me fais pitié Finn.

- Tais-toi Kol. Ton frère connaît des vertus que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Quoi que vous pensiez de nous, tuer vos propres enfants est un crime atroce. Et Rayna est innocente.

- Mon seul regret, est d'avoir refusé de vous voir mourir 1000 ans plus tôt. Pour ce qui est de Rayna, elle s'est ralliée à vous cela suffit pour la rendre coupable.

- Assez. Cette discussion m'ennuie profondément. Mettez un terme à tout ça maintenant ou je vous renvoie en enfer.

Je soupirais en regardant Kol, Esther, Elijah et Klaus se renvoyaient la balle comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis. Je m'apprêtais à parler mais Finn resserra sa prise et je décidais donc de laisser tomber, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça, puis Esther commença son discours, chose qui ne m'enchanta guère.

- Pendant un millénaire, j'ai été forcée de te regarder. J'ai ressenti la douleur de chacune de tes victimes. J'ai souffert quand tu faisais couler le sang. Quant à toi Elijah, avec ta prétendue noblesse de caractère, tu ne vaux pas mieux. Tous, oui tous, vous êtes une malédiction sur cette terre, étendue sur des générations. Si vous êtes venus me supplier de vous épargner, je suis navrée, vous avez perdu votre temps.

J'espérais au moins que Damon et Stefan sauveraient Elena sans avoir besoin de tuer Bonnie ni Abby. Ma sœur avait menti mais ne méritait pas de mourir pas plus que Bonnie et sa mère, pas maintenant qu'elles étaient réunies...

- Et mon crime je peux le connaître ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles je bois pas de sang. Et j'ai pas vécu un millénaire.

- Tu as failli à ton rôle, tu étais supposé tué Klaus, le voilà ton crime.

Elle tuait ses enfants parce qu'ils avaient du sang sur les mains et elle voulait me tuer parce que j'en avais pas.

- Mille ans dans un cercueil ça réussit pas.

Finn resserra sa prise et je lâchais un léger cri, Esther fière d'elle décida de reprendre son rituel, mes yeux passaient de Klaus à Elijah, et j'espérais que l'un d'entre eux trouve quoi faire avant que Finn continue de me serrer de la sorte. Elle commença son sort et je manquais d'air, sans savoir si c'était la faute de Finn ou du sort de sa mère. Seulement quelque chose se passa et visiblement ce n'était pas du goût d'Esther, les flammes des torches doublèrent d'intensités, Finn me lâcha et je tombais lourdement au centre du pentagramme et ma vue se brouilla...


	12. I need to be saved

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que j'adore lire *-* Merci à Lilianna, Megane et SlRLOVE3 et à tout ceux qui suive cette fanfic :) Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic et Rayna vous plaise ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre 12 : I guess i needed to be saved

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, ma tête me faisait souffrir, j'étais dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. Dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Je repoussais la grosse couette blanche, seulement je n'eus même pas la force de me relever, je préférais donc rester tranquille. Constatant au passage que j'étais en débardeur et short. Mes derniers souvenirs étaient Esther qui faisait son rituel et Finn qui me serrait bien trop fort, rien que le fait d'y penser me faisait encore mal.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Je tournais la tête vers Elijah assis sur une chaise près du lit. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand tout me revint en mémoire, et surtout le fait qu'il ait kidnappé Elena pour la laisser avec Rebekah et ordonné à Stefan et Damon de tuer Bonnie et sa mère. Je baissais la tête, franchement pas d'attaque pour échanger avec lui. Le vampire sembla comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur puisqu'il se leva, embrassa mon front et il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta avant de passer la porte.

- J'ai fait passer ta sécurité avant celle d'Elena je pensais avoir été clair... Au revoir Rayna.

Au revoir ? Je n'eus le temps de rien faire que j'étais plongée dans le noir complet, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je sentais juste que tout m'échappait et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau il faisait jour, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans la tête, mais cette fois ci je me redressais et repoussais la couette avant de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas seule. Klaus se tenait près de la fenêtre il regardait à l'extérieur en écartant un pan du rideau.

- Enfin réveillée ?

Il se tourna vers moi et prit place au bord du lit. Je portais une main contre mon front comme pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas de fièvre. Chose qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de Klaus.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre et rien de cassé, j'ai vérifié.

- Elena, Bonnie et Abby ?

- Toujours en vie... Plus ou moins.

Je me sentis soudainement mieux, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la dernière partie de la phrase de l'hybride qui semblait jubiler toujours assis au bord du lit.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Afin que Esther ne nous extermine pas, Damon a transformé la mère de Bonnie en vampire.

- C'est de ma faute. J'ai dit à Elijah que les Salvatore feraient passer la vie d'Elena devant celle de n'importe qui.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de mon frère, et on sait tous que le point faible des Salvatore c'est ta sœur adoptive.

Je fermais les yeux, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus. Qu'à mon réveil je serais encore à Whitmore, me souciant juste d'obtenir de bonnes notes pour boucler mon année...

- Une autre chose que tu devrais savoir, j'ai trouvé un moyen de défaire ce lien, d'ici quelques jours tout redeviendra normal, tu seras liée à moi comme avant.

- Et pour Esther tu vas faire quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et je me laissais glisser sur le côté du lit, avant que mon regard ne se pose sur des vêtements que tenait Klaus, ce dernier s'en rendit compte et il reprit la parole, n'affichant plus son rictus habituel mais un petit sourire.

- J'ai demandé à Damon de t'apporter des vêtements propres.

- Merci. Où est Elijah ?

- Il a veillé sur toi jusqu'à ton réveil puis il est parti et j'ai pris le relais. Esther et Finn sont introuvables, Kol a décidé de partir lui aussi.

Il déposa les vêtements près de moi avant de sortir me laissant seule dans la chambre, à encaisser les informations, je pris une bonne douche mais j'avais l'impression d'être un robot, ma tête me faisait souffrir mais ce n'était pas la seule chose j'étais également courbaturée. Mais dans le fond ça aurait pu être pire si son rituel avait bel et bien marché.

Une fois prête je descendis les escaliers pour trouver Klaus dans le salon en entrant je notais que ma veste était sur le dossier du canapé. Je l'attrapais avant de m'apercevoir que l'hybride était en train de peindre. Je relâchais ma veste sur le canapé, pour m'approcher du jeune homme et de son œuvre.

- Ton téléphone est sur le canapé ses vibrations incessantes m'empêchent de me concentrer.

- Désolé. Je savais pas que tu savais faire ça.

Klaus se tourna vers moi avant de se décaler, et j'admirais sa toile qui représentait un paysage sombre, c'était sombre, triste et ça reflétait bien la situation, il avait voulu réunir sa famille, l'hybride avait même fait bâtir une maison et quand sa mère fit son grand retour elle lui mentit en déclarant qu'elle était de retour pour tout lui pardonner, alors qu'elle voulait juste le tuer. Klaus n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance, alors après un coup pareil...

- Tu peins ?

Alors que je m'approchais un peu plus de la peinture, sa question me figea sur place. Je continuais cependant d'admirer son oeuvre avant d'oser répondre.

- J'ai eu ma période où je pensais devenir une artiste, c'est d'ailleurs pour les cours d'art que j'ai préféré partir à Whitmore. Mais j'ai arrêté de peindre le soir où Elena m'a appelé en pleurs pour me raconter ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Après ça peindre m'a semblé dérisoire.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y remettre tu sais.

Je me tournais vers le jeune homme, le pinceau à la main qui me regardait il semblait chercher le moment où je craquerais, mais je n'allais pas le faire, pas ici, j'avais beau avoir de la repartie ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais si forte que ça. Juste que je cherchais à détourner l'attention ou bien gagner du temps, ou tout simplement parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'offris à l'hybride un maigre sourire avant de retourner vers le canapé, d'attraper mon portable et d'enfiler ma veste. J'avais une bonne dizaine de messages d'Elena qui n'attendait qu'une réponse.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'Elena envoie le duo comique pour me ramener à la maison. Merci pour avoir veillé sur moi.

Il se tourna à nouveau et je profitais de l'occasion pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de m'envoyer une réplique pour sortir. Ma voiture était garée dans l'allée, je souris mais avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de démarrer Liz me contacta pour me dire qu'Elena s'était fait arrêter pour être entré par effraction chez le docteur Fell... J'arrivais rapidement au commissariat la jeune femme me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

- Je vais bien oui mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Alaric est en prison, Meredith crois que c'est lui le tueur en série, il est en garde à vue d'ailleurs.

Et ben... Pendant que je me remettais de mes émotions il s'en était passé des choses... A croire qu'à Mystic Falls ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Liz se tourna vers nous avant de prendre la parole.

- Sortez de mon bureau et rentrez c'est compris ? Et vite. Alaric sera libéré, dès que la lettre sera authentifiée.

J'entraînais ma sœur hors du commissariat, non mais elle pensait à quoi en faisant ça, j'avais soudainement l'impression d'avoir le rôle de la grande sœur qui devait sans arrêt recadrer une petite sœur trop turbulente. Seulement Elena voulait rentrer avec Matt et j'étais fatiguée de devoir courir à droite et à gauche...

Je rentrais donc chez nous, montais dans ma chambre avant d'envoyer des messages à Jeremy pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était étrange de ne pas l'avoir dans le coin... Une fois rassurée je tentais de contacter Elijah en vain...

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena fasse irruption dans ma chambre et me lance un des vieux journaux des Gilbert, on passa une bonne partie de la soirée à lire les divagations de je ne sais plus quel Gilbert jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur un passage des plus intéressant. On descendit les escaliers ou Alaric était en pleine dispute avec Meredith.

- Tu portes une bague qui te permet de tromper la mort. Est-ce qu'on peut mourir plusieurs fois sans pour autant changer ce qu'on est ? A ton avis ? Je crois que tu es malade et je suis là pour t'aider. C'est déjà arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre il y a un peu moins d'un siècle.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à noter notre présence et se tourner vers nous jusqu'à ce qu'Elena décide d'intervenir en tendant le journal à Alaric.

- Ric, elle dit vrai je crois.

J'étais à l'hôpital avec Elena et Meredith on attendait les résultats de l'IRM d'Alaric. Le docteur Fell était à la recherche d'une cause humaine au comportement de l'ancien chasseur de vampire. Seulement Elena et moi avions la même crainte que ce ne soit pas une cause physique... Puis la jeune femme lui demanda quand elle avait compris que c'était Alaric qui était responsable de tous ces meurtres.

- C'est sa chevalière qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ça m'a rappelé une histoire que me racontait ma grand-mère sur Samantha Gilbert et son journal secret. Tu le sais peut-être pas mais chez les Fell, on est des fouineurs professionnels.

- Bienvenue au club.

Elena me regarda de travers avant de demander à Meredith pourquoi elle l'avait protégé en sachant que c'était lui. Elle nous expliqua que c'était parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir à cause de quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Etrangement cette dernière phrase me semblait bien trop familière. Une fois terminé on retrouva Alaric dans une chambre, il récupéré ses affaires. Le seul souci c'est que tout était normal d'après Meredith chose qu'Elena ne tarda pas à dire.

- Evidemment. Si tout est normal, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de problème tout simplement. Je n'ai pas tué Brian Walters ni Bill Forbes et je ne me suis pas planté un couteau de chasse dans le ventre délibérément.

Je baissais les yeux, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir... Ce dernier fixa la bague avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ou peut-être que si...Et que je deviens fou comme ton ancêtre Samantha qui a porté cette bague.

- Ecoute, je vais appeler Bonnie. C'est une sorcière Bennett qui a fait ta chevalière. Peut-être qu'elle peut réparer le mal qu'elle a causé.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord j'aurais préféré qu'on laisse Bonnie hors de nos histoires pour quelque temps. Elle avait assez à gérer avec la transition de sa mère. Alaric regarda la bague avant de nous dire qu'il n'en voulait plus. J'aurais également apprécié d'avoir Elijah pour savoir s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un cas pareil. Et Damon ne tarda pas à débarquer.

- Alors, prêt à déserter la maison des horreurs ? Oh t'as une petite mine.

- Oui. Je vais signer la paperasse et je rentre.

Alaric sortit de la chambre, ma sœur se tourna vers Damon avant de partir, je regardais ce dernier qui posa son regard sur moi. J'haussais les épaules avant de lui demander s'il allait bien.

- Elena me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait pour la sauver et pour avoir tenté d'apprendre à mon frère comment se contrôler.. Un bon retour à la normale.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça oui.

Elle avait passé la soirée à me dire à quel point Damon se conduisait comme un idiot, personnellement je préférais ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires. Je décidais de partir à mon tour suivi de près par le vampire. On retrouva Elena sur le parking jusqu'à ce que le vampire égal à lui-même laisse échapper une phrase qui eut l'effet de déclencher la colère de la jeune femme.

- T'inquiètes pas pour lui. Emmène-le boire un bouillon de poule, prépare-lui une tisane, assures-toi qu'il tue personne.

- Franchement c'est quoi ton problème ? Comment t'as pu aller te nourrir en ville avec Stefan comme deux pauvres types qui font la tournée des bars ?

- Oh voilà. Je croyais qu'on parlait d'Alaric mais il s'agit évidemment de Stefan.

- Et voilà mon signal.

Je m'éloignais d'eux et montais dans ma voiture en entendant qu'ils finissent leur dispute, qui ne me concerner en rien. Pour l'instant ce qui me préoccupait c'était Esther qui n'avait qu'à tuer Finn pour exterminer la famille Mikaelson et moi avec. Une fois terminé je déposais la jeune femme chez les Salvatore avant de reprendre la route, pour me rendre chez Abby. Je rentrais dans la maison pour trouver Caroline entrain de donner son sang à un type que j'identifiais comme Jaimie dont Bonnie m'avait brièvement parler dans ses messages.

- Abby a perdu le contrôle, elles sont dehors.

Je suivis la jeune femme à l'extérieur pour trouver Abby et Bonnie à l'extérieur comme l'avait dit Caroline, cette dernière expliqua qu'elle avait donné son sang, Abby la remercia avant qu'elle ne parle du cas Alaric.

Je restais avec la jeune femme qui téléphona à Elena pour lui annoncer que d'après Abby, Bonnie pourrait réparer les effets de la bague avec un sortilège, cependant elle avait besoin d'un objet lui ayant appartenu avant la bague. Bonnie accepta donc de l'aider, je décidais donc de rentrer sur Mystic Falls avec la jeune sorcière.

On arriva à la maison dans la soirée, pour découvrir qu'Alaric avait tenté de tuer Meredith et que Stefan l'avait sauvé. Bonnie s'en chargea, et Damon me relaya dans la nuit pour surveiller Alaric et me permettre de dormir.

Je retrouvais Elena dans les bras de Bonnie, en pleine conversation, je me dirigeais vers la cafetière afin de me servir une tasse et finir de me réveiller.

- S'il-te-plait dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

Je souris avant que mon portable ne se mette à sonner et vibrer sur le plan de cuisine. Je vérifiais l'écran, c'était Caroline. Je décrochais avant de sortir laissant Bonnie et Elena finir de discuter.

- C'est Abby elle est partie...

Je fermais les yeux avant de raccrocher je m'apprêtais à descendre les marches de notre perron sauf qu'en levant les yeux je rencontrais ceux de Klaus. S'il avait besoin de quelque chose il allait devoir attendre. L'hybride me dévisagea son rictus habituel quittant ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va bien.

Je continuais mon chemin pour atteindre ma voiture mais l'hybride posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'obligea à me tourner, une fois face à lui je soupirais avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as cet air qui dit : je vais descendre tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas aussi efficace que ce que je pensais.

- Disons que ça ne marche pas sur moi.

En même temps ça ne lui était pas destiné, et puis il était sûrement là pour tourmenter Elena, Bonnie ou toute personne se trouvant dans la maison ce matin-là. Plus vite je serais partie, plus vite il pourrait les menacer de tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier, ça devenait presque répétitif à force.

- L'arme censée me tuer a été blessé j'estime avoir le droit de savoir par qui. C'est au sujet d'Alaric ?

Je continuais mon chemin, cependant l'hybride ne semblait pas décider à lâcher l'affaire comme ça, et j'étais plus remontée que jamais. Je continuais d'avancer, j'avais l'impression d'étouffée, de manquer d'air.

- Comment elle peut lui faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Comment quelqu'un peut faire ça ? Traiter les gens qui vous sont cher comme s'ils étaient des étrangers ? Aller de l'avant tout en les laissant derrière vous sans le moindre remord ni aucune once de regret !

Je m'étais tournée vers Klaus déversant un flot de questions qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre, pourtant toutes ces questions me semblaient très claires et légitimes. L'hybride posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules tentant de me calmer tout en se penchant vers moi, laissant le reste de mes questions en suspens.

- De qui tu parles amour ?

- Abby.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle abandonne Bonnie encore une fois ! Je suis supposé faire quoi rester là sans rien faire ?

- Sois son amie, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

Non ça non je n'étais pas d'accord, c'est justement parce que j'étais son amie que j'allais faire quelque chose et non rester les bras croisés à attendre que ça passe. J'étais révoltée comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Mon regard se perdit pendant quelques secondes dans celui de l'hybride et j'attrapais la manche de sa veste en cuir.

- Tu viens avec moi, je lance un sort je la localise et si j'arrive pas à la convaincre de revenir tu n'auras qu'à l'hypnotiser.

- Non.

- Non ? Pourquoi non ? Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

- Tu m'as dit que le fait qu'Elena demande à Damon d'envoyer Jeremy loin d'ici t'avait mise en colère, que tu ne supporter pas le fait qu'on enlève son libre arbitre à quelqu'un mais là tu veux faire la même chose...

J'étais bouche bée. C'est exactement ce qu'avait fait Elena. Mais Bonnie m'avait semblé si heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa mère que je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je lâchais la manche de l'hybride, tant pis si c'était égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je m'apprêtais à me tourner et à reprendre mon chemin quand Klaus saisit mes poignets et me força à rester face à lui. Je relevais les yeux vers les siens et il sembla me sonder silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Dis moi que si tu es aussi remontée ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que toi aussi tu as été abandonnée ?

Je fermais les yeux et je sentis des larmes glisser sur mes joues chose qui m'énerva encore plus si c'était humainement possible, j'avais horreur de pleurer surtout quand je n'étais pas seule. L'hybride m'attira contre lui. J'atterri contre son tee-shirt gris, que je serrais sous mes doigts. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, éloignant une mèche caramel de mon visage avant de prendre la parole.

- Ils ne m'ont pas voulu non plus. Crois-moi Rayna tu t'en remettras.


	13. In for the kill right ?

Merci à Lilianna, Megane et SIRLOVE3 pour vos reviews :) Merci de suivre cette histoire, bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 13 : In for the kill right ?

Je reçus un message de Klaus dans la matinée, me demandant de me rendre chez lui et de l'attendre. Cependant je m'arrêtais au Mystic Grill pour prendre un café à emporter. J'arrivais devant la demeure des Mikaelson, m'installais sur les marches et commençais à boire mon café. J'avais passé la soirée chez Bonnie après lui avoir annoncé que sa mère l'avait laissé une fois de plus, puis j'étais partie très tôt dans la matinée pour courir avant de passer chez moi, prendre une douche et que mon portable fasse des siennes...

Je restais là, perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre dernière moi, je me tournais pour voir Bonnie qui passait la tête par la porte, je me redressais avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

- A savoir ça, j'aurais pris deux cafés.

Je lui tendis le mien et elle en prit une gorgée avant de me le rendre.

- J'ai reçu un message de Klaus, il veut que je détruise le lien.

J'opinais, il avait donc trouver une solution, qui impliquait Bonnie bien évidemment, puis je décidais de suivre mon amie au salon, je ne pensais pas la revoir si rapidement songeant qu'elle avait besoin de temps après ce qui venait de se passer. Seulement on ne pouvait pas ignorer les demandes de Klaus...

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère. L'abandon ça me connait et ça craint...

Je prenais une nouvelle gorgée de café, j'avais fait plusieurs familles avant de tomber sur les Gilbert. J'avais du mal à m'entendre avec les enfants des autres familles, ou certains parents n'acceptaient pas mes défauts. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie chez moi avant.. J'avais fini par ne plus parler de mon passé. C'était mieux comme ça. L'avantage c'est que peu de personnes avaient la curiosité de poser des questions, si c'était mes amis je répondais, si c'était des gens que je ne connaissais pas vraiment je laissais passer, ignorant la question.

- Tu as fait combien de famille avant les Gilbert.

- Quatre, et les Gilbert était de loin la meilleure.

La jeune femme m'offrit un sourire légèrement triste, on n'eut pas le temps d'échanger beaucoup plus, puisque la porte d'entrée s'ouvra et quand je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, je m'arrêtais en voyant quelqu'un glisser sur le sol, jusqu'à mes pieds.

- Euh... Bonjour Finn.

Ce dernier me regarda comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voitures. Je relevais la tête vers Rebekah et Klaus, cette dernière voulait prélever le sang de Finn, j'aidais le vampire à se relever quand il déclara qu'on ne le forcerait pas à aider, chose qui sembla amuser son petit frère.

- Oh, je pourrais, sois en sûr. Mais pourquoi forcer quand je peux persuader.

Il tendit la main vers une femme rousse dans l'escalier, dont je venais juste de noter la présence, depuis quand elle était là ? Décidément j'avais l'impression que cette maison était un véritable moulin...

- Tu as prévue de changer ta sublime demeure en hôtel ?

- Non, jalouse ? Ne t'en fais tu as toujours une chambre ici tu sais.

Klaus reçu un message sur son portable et je me retenais de faire tout commentaire, puis Rebekah demanda à son frère si elle pouvait partir, ce dernier déclara qu'il avait besoin de son sang avant de lui demander ou sa jeune sœur allait. Elle avait apparemment une affaire à régler avec Damon. Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

Klaus m'entraîna avec lui dans le salon où l'on retrouva Bonnie en train d'étudier le sort, ce dernier s'absenta momentanément. Je regardais la jeune femme faire, en tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je pensais avoir le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec elle mais on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Bonnie releva la tête et posa son regard sur le mien. Je déclarais m'en charger avant de m'absentais pour retourner à nouveau dans l'entrée. Je me figeais en distinguant la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Etrangement sa présence me réchauffa le cœur.

- Bonjour Rayna. Je suppose que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

Je me précipitais vers le vampire, un peu comme une enfant, plaçant mes bras maladroitement autour de son cou. Il referma l'étau de ses bras dans mon dos, je savais qu'il n'était là que pour aider son frère pas pour moi. Mais je n'allais pas me mettre en colère contre lui, alors qu'il pensait avoir fait la bonne chose.

- Je vois que tu as déjà été accueilli mon frère.

Elijah desserra sa prise et j'en fis de même, sentant mes joues virer au rouge. Et la lueur dans les yeux de Klaus celle qu'il avait quand il était sur le point de mettre des gens en pièce était de retour, son frère sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il attrapa mon coude, passant légèrement devant moi afin de me garder sous sa protection. Et j'eus soudainement l'impression d'être Elena, à ne pas savoir quoi faire entre deux frères... Je m'éloignais d'Elijah pour rejoindre le salon où se trouver Bonnie. Je n'allais pas être la raison d'une dispute entre eux, je n'étais pas cette fille-là.

La jeune femme était concentrée sur son sort et je tâchais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un cri qui nous fit sursauter toutes les deux, quand les frères entrèrent dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh pas de quoi être perturbé...

- Je le suis pourtant. Et c'est toi qui me perturbe. Tu te sers des gens pour avoir ce que tu veux, c'est pas correct.

Je me levais et me déplaçais aux côtés de Bonnie, persuadée que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'en prendre à Klaus... Ce dernier répondait à la violence par la violence et à la fin de la journée il vous avait tout pris...

- Gère mieux ta colère Bonnie. Je sais que pour toi les choses ont pas été faciles. Avec ta mère qui est partie, encore une fois. Et c'est cruel, je sais, mais je t'aiderais à la retrouver. Enfin si tu veux. J'ai des amis qui savent faire ça, des amis qui ont le pouvoir de la ramener. Ou si tu préfères, te la ramener en petits morceaux.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand il fit un geste dans ma direction pour me faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je me taise, je me tournais vers Elijah qui secoua la tête négativement, attrapant mon poignet, pendant que l'hybride reprenait ses menaces.

- C'est tellement évident pourtant que je vais poursuivre mon harcèlements contre ceux que tu aimes, tant que tu n'auras pas jeté le sort qui est dans ce grimoire, et qui demande, je le sais, un peu de sang de chacun de mes frères et sœurs. Donc, nous y voilà. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn. On s'installe où ?

- Il faut que je canalise l'énergie de Rayna aussi, vu que c'est ta mère qui l'a créée.

- Oh elle n'est donc pas là pour sa charmante compagnie.

Je me tournais vers lui en secouant la tête, il avait cet air fier et arrogant, c'était ça qu'il faisait dès qu'il était blessé il cherchait à faire subir le même sort aux autres. Je regardais la jeune femme faire ses incantations. Elijah libéra mon poignet. Je me sentais bien, légèrement fatiguée, je pensais que le sort allait plus m'affecter vu que dans le fond j'étais humaine. La tache de sang commença à se séparer sous nos yeux et les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité. Le sort de Bonnie avait visiblement marché. Je m'installais sur le canapé en laissant m'échapper un bâillement, pendant que Klaus raccompagna Bonnie, puis mon regard se posa sur Elijah assis sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

- Ne le fais pas, j'ai utilisé la haine de ma soeur envers la tienne, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, mais vu que ton frère avait besoin de toi...

- J'avais peut être envie de revenir, j'aurais très bien pu faire envoyer la fiole de sang par quelqu'un.

J'émis un large sourire en entendant sa réplique, puis mon portable se mit à vibrer je décrochais tout en fixant le plafond, c'était Elena paniquée qui me demandait où j'étais avant de me dire que Damon était détenu par Klaus. Je réalisais avec effroi que le cri qu'on avait entendu était en fait celui de Damon.

- C'est pas vrai !

Je bondis du canapé avant de me mettre à chercher c'est la voix de Stefan appelant Klaus qui m'indiqua leur position. Quand j'arrivais ce dernier indiqua que Finn était mort. Il voulait échanger les pieux restants contre Damon. Klaus se rendit compte de ma présence et m'attrapa quand je tentais d'atteindre le jeune vampire que Rebekah avait torturé.

- Il reste combien de pieux Rayna ?

- J'en sais rien, je savais même pas qu'il avait eu un nouveau chêne blanc.

Klaus me lâcha puis décida donc d'hypnotiser Damon afin de savoir combien de pieu en chêne blanc il restait et ce n'était pas le chiffre énoncé par Stefan... Seulement leur arrangement tourna rapidement en menace et pour ça il n'y avait pas meilleur que Klaus.

- Tu as donc si peu de gratitude envers moi ! Je croyais avoir offert une cible à ta haine, à ton aversion. Un exutoire à toute cette colère ! Histoire de t'éviter de la retourner contre toi. J'ai donné à ta vie un but, un vrai sens. C'est en ami que je l'ai fait. Non, sans rire … La vérité c'est que tu devrais me dire merci.

Stefan ne tarda pas à réagir et il plaqua l'hybride contre un mur un pieu dans la main, je me déplaçais afin de pousser de Stefan mais ce dernier ne cilla pas, cependant mon intervention attira l'attention de l'hybride.

- Lâche ce pieu. Et très vite ou vous mourrez toi et ton frère. Sauf si tu tiens à tuer la sœur adoptive d'Elena...

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi donnant le pieu à Klaus ce dernier jubilait en expliquant que si le lien unissant les Mikaelson était rompu, celui qui m'unissait à Klaus était toujours là... Stefan me dévisagea réalisant qu'il avait bel et bien perdu. Rebekah quant à elle décida de libérer Damon.

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené c'est moi qui le libère. Et on va faire comme je dis maintenant. Rapportez nous les pieux et vous aurez la vie sauve. Je te laisse Damon en gage de bonne foi.

Il menaça Stefan d'entamer une guerre contre ceux qu'il aimait. Et les frères partirent de la résidence, je tenter de retourner au salon mais je rentrais dans Elijah, qui visiblement venait d'entendre tout ce qui venait de se passer. Et surtout la partie qui concernait Finn.

- Elijah je suis désolée...

Il usa de sa vitesse pour partir, et je fermais les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le salon pour prendre ma veste, j'avais mal au cœur, mal pour Elijah. Même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment Finn je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour les Mikaelson restants... Seulement je tombais en pleine conversation entre Klaus et Rebekah.

- Donc tu t'en vas ?

- Quand j'aurais les pieux, oui je m'en irais. Mais j'enlèverais Rayna et Elena, et avec son sang je me créerais une nouvelle famille qui ne me décevra pas. Une famille d'hybrides.

Tant pis pour ma veste, j'avais besoin d'air et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et sans même m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Seulement une main m'attrapa le poignet et je m'immobilisais.

- Je veux que tu quittes la ville, maintenant que Stefan sait pour le lien tu deviens une faiblesse qu'il se pressera d'exploiter.

- Et partir c'est la solution ?

- Pour le moment je n'ai pas mieux à t'offrit, laisse-moi m'occuper de Stefan, je croyais que tu voulais survivre ?

- Survivre oui, fuir non.

Il retira sa main de mon poignet, et sans me tourner j'entrais dans la voiture et démarrais, étrangement je savais qu'il avait raison et si je m'écoutais je roulerais sans m'arrêter, j'avais envie de partir et ça faisait un bon moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Elena seule, entre Jeremy qu'elle avait envoyé au loin, Bonnie qui avait des problèmes avec sa mère... Je me voyais mal m'enfuir à mon tour, et ça ne me ressemblait pas... Je décider de passer la soirée au Mystic Grill devant une assiette de frites et un hamburger sans y toucher, rien ne pouvait passer, je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'attendais, je reçu un message de Damon qui m'indiqua que l'alter égo d'Alaric était en possession du dernier pieu et donc introuvable, chose qui voulait dire que dans peu de temps Klaus s'en prendrait à quelqu'un... Une fois de retour chez moi, je grimpais les escaliers avec l'espoir de m'écrouler sur mon lit seulement il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur mon lit.

- Elijah ?

- Je suis repassée chez nous et tu n'y étais plus alors j'ai décidé d'attendre. Je t'ai rapporté ta veste...

Je suivais son regard sur ma veste pliée sur la chaise de mon bureau. J'émis un léger sourire devant cette vision, là où je l'aurais balancée sans y faire attention, Elijah l'avait délicatement plié, puis le vampire ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, fixant le bureau face à lui.

- Tu voudrais partir avec moi ?

Je mis quelques secondes hésitant si j'avais bien entendu ce que j'avais entendu ou si c'était une hallucination auditive, j'avais songé à partir d'ici, maintenant que je n'étais plus lié à l'ensemble des Mikaelson mais juste à Klaus. Et passer du temps loin de lui, de ses manigances et des menaces n'était pas une si mauvaise chose à un détail près. Et puis je repensais à ce que voulait faire Klaus, nous enlever avec ma sœur et se reconstruire une famille, il se sentait si seul ?

- Tu en as parlé avec Klaus ? J'ai pas envie de déclencher une guerre, je ne veux pas être la version moderne de Tatia.

- Ne t'occupes pas de mon frère, tu n'es pas Tatia. Tu mènes ta vie pas la sienne, quand tu restes aux côtés de Klaus rien de bon ne t'arrive, tu peux me croire.

Je baissais la tête, il était le mieux placé pour le dire, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en faire pour Klaus, et j'étais persuadée que ça n'avait rien à faire avec ce lien même s'il voulait que je parte, il ne m'avait jamais dit de partir avec son frère. Mais techniquement j'étais en sécurité en restant avec un originel. Stefan ne voudrait pas m'utiliser dans le but de détruire Klaus. Elijah le détruirait à la moindre tentative...

- Tu as besoin de temps je suppose. Je comprends...

L'homme se redressa et commença à s'avancer vers la porte, mais une fois qu'il arriva à mon niveau, j'attrapais son bras et il s'arrêta immédiatement. Après quelques secondes de silence, je relevais la tête vers Elijah.

- Donne-moi juste le temps de faire ma valise.


	14. Gone for good ?

Merci pour vos reviews *-* J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 14 : Gone for good or not for long ?

"Besoin de m'éloigner un peu, je te donnerais des nouvelles. Rayna."

Partir en laissant un petit mot, fait. J'agissais en mauvaise amie et en mauvaise sœur, pourtant je ne me sentais pas mal. Elijah m'avait aidé à faire ma valise, et c'est là que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était plus méthodique que moi, je n'étais pas vraiment patiente alors plier tous les vêtements bien comme il le fallait pour que tout rentre dans la valise, ça tenait du miracle pour moi. Le vampire s'en était rendu compte très rapidement puisqu'il avait fini par se charger du pliage, pendant que j'étais partie à la salle de bain récupérer des affaires.

En revenant dans ma chambre mes yeux se posèrent sur ma table de nuit ou un carnet à dessin bleu était là. Seulement je n'avais pas, du moins plus, de carnet à dessin. J'avais laissé le mien dans un carton, qui était au fond de mon armoire. J'avais tellement était étonnée par la présence d'Elijah dans ma chambre que je n'avais pas aperçue le petit carnet.

- C'est toi qui l'as mis là ?

L'originel releva les yeux de ma valise pour se tourner vers moi, puis vers le carnet que je fixais. Il sembla s'étonner à son tour, et je franchis rapidement les pas qui me séparaient du carnet. Je l'ouvris pour constater qu'on avait déjà utilisé les premières feuilles.

- Il me semble que c'était là avant que je n'arrive. Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention.

Je regardais les dessins, il y avait un paysage, celui d'un loup noir et blanc dans une clairière chose qui avait un air de déjà-vu. Je passais à la troisième page qui n'était pas un dessin mais une note : "Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y remettre, à ton tour de le compléter. Klaus." Je souris en lisant les quelques mots écrits de la main de l'hybride.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais.

- J'ai abandonné il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

Je me tournais vers Elijah qui me fixa pendant quelques secondes mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il se reconcentra sur la valise qu'il était à présent en train de fermer. Pendant ce temps j'attrapais mon sac à main ou je glissais le carnet sous l'œil curieux de l'originel qui, la valise à la main s'apprêtait à sortir. Je m'avançais à mon tour vers la porte avant de me tourner une dernière fois pour observer ma chambre. Ma main rencontra l'interrupteur et j'éteignis la lumière avant qu'Elijah descende les escaliers, je le suivais docilement jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne sa voiture. Puis j'étais rentrée à nouveau afin de déposer un mot à l'intention de ma sœur, ou de toute autre personne qui tomberait dessus. Même si c'était Stefan, il n'avait aucun indice pour savoir où j'allais et encore moins avec qui.

J'avais verrouillé la porte, glissé les clés dans mon sac et je m'étais installée dans la voiture, Elijah démarra, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait me conduire, et franchement tant que ça mettait des kilomètres entre Stefan, Mystic Falls et moi, tout m'allait.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais revenir, je pensais par-là que tu comptais rester à Mystic Falls.

- J'étais venu m'excuser, et m'assurer que mon frère ne te rendait pas folle.

Je repensais à ce qui s'était passé l'hybride était venu quand j'étais en colère contre le comportement d'Abby, enfin contre elle et tous ceux qui m'avaient abandonnés, seulement ça c'était lui qui me l'avait fait réaliser.

- Tout va bien Rayna ?

- Non, enfin oui je vais bien et non ton frère ne m'a pas rendu folle, au contraire quand il menace pas mes proches il est agréable.

- Il semble t'apprécier en effet.

Je pensais plus que je l'amusais qu'autre chose, la frêle petite humaine liée à lui qui tentait d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie et s'acharner à se faire une place. Cependant depuis le début il ne s'en était pas pris personnellement à moi, mais proches par contre...

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

- "Tu sais que l'amour est notre faiblesse à nous les vampires et qu'une telle faiblesse nous est interdite, on ne peut se la permettre. Alors aucun sentiment, aucune attache, aucun lien." Ce sont les mots de mon frère il y a de ça des siècles. Il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis.

- Traite moi d'idiote mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit foncièrement mauvais. Il agit comme un monstre quand des gens lui donnent l'impression qu'il en est un ou parce qu'il pense que c'est le seul moyen de se faire comprendre. Il pense que personne ne peut le comprendre et encore moins l'aimer, si son père ne voyait en lui qu'une abomination comment pourrait-il penser qu'une autre personne puisse voir autre chose en lui.

- Il n'y a toujours rien entre toi et mon frère n'est-ce pas ?

Elijah se tourna vers moi, et je ne pus prononcer le moindre mot, le vampire me fixa, il semblait analyser mes propos, cette lueur de tristesse traversa son regard une nouvelle fois. Je me sentis rapidement gênée et je fus sauvée par mon portable qui se mit à sonner, je fouillais mon sac à main avant de l'attraper pour constater que c'était un appel de Damon, Elijah s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Et voilà autre chose.

Je secouais la tête avant de décrocher, me demandant si j'allais avoir droit au sermon du siècle, ou s'il ne c'était pas encore rendu compte que j'étais partie.

- Damon ?

- Oui c'était pour te prévenir qu'Elena passe la nuit chez nous on part pour Denver demain matin pour chercher Jeremy t'es de la partie, ou tu tiens compagnie au boudeur qui me sert de frère ?

Il me pensait toujours à Mystic Falls, Elijah tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi comme pour savoir comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation. Et pour le moment j'en avais pas la moindre idée, je décidais donc de gagner un peu de temps, histoire de trouver quelque chose...

- Pourquoi cette urgence d'aller chercher Jeremy ?

- Klaus l'a menacé.

- Evidemment...

Elijah émit un petit rire alors que je le regardais et portais mon index à mes lèvres afin de lui demander de se taire. Et avant que le jeune vampire puisse ouvrir la bouche j'attaquais avec une autre question.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui accompagne Elena ?

- Alors ça c'est la brillante idée de mon frère.

D'accord ça c'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il avait eu, le pire de loin. Finalement j'avais bien fait d'écouter Klaus et donc de partir, me retrouver avec Stefan pendant que ma sœur et son frère étaient au loin, non merci... Seulement je n'eus le temps de rien ajouter que le vampire enchaîna.

- Je pense que Stefan pourrait avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Il doit obtenir l'endroit où l'alter ego d'Alaric a caché un pieu en chêne blanc, et ça avant que Klaus vide l'ensemble des habitants de Mystic Falls de leur sang. Et puis si mon frère dérape, enfin tu vois le tableau...

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Alaric avec Stefan, mais maintenant le jeune Salvatore était au courant que j'étais liée à Klaus et donc une faiblesse exploitable d'après ce dernier... Je tentais d'apercevoir un panneau sur la route, Elijah devait sûrement avoir pris une petite route de campagne, je me tournais vers lui et il sembla deviner mes pensées et secoua négativement la tête...

- Du baby sitting avec ton frère ? Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, il sait que je suis liée à Klaus, son humanité lui fait encore défaut, et si en prime tu pars avec Elena... Je pourrais toujours prendre de ses nouvelles par message, s'il me répond...

Je n'avais pas quitté Elijah des yeux et ce dernier m'avait fait signe de développer quand je m'étais mise à parler, à présent il opinait visiblement satisfait de la réponse que je venais de donner...

- Ouais je vois. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que l'alter ego d'Alaric soit coopératif...

On coupa la conversation et je reposais mon portable dans mon sac, avant de lâcher un soupir tout en m'appuyant contre ma portière.

- Tu as évité de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir ou c'est juste une impression ?

- D'après la réputation de Damon je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il cache le fait que j'étais liée à Klaus. Je sais qu'il a fait ça à cause d'Elena mais j'apprécie le geste.

J'émis un bâillement qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du vampire qui m'indiqua que je pouvais dormir, et je devais dire que j'en avais bien besoin. Je ne me fis pas priée, je fermais les yeux et ne tardais pas à m'endormir. Seulement si je pensais avoir droit à un joli petit rêve, j'étais vraiment naïve.

J'ignorais où je me trouvais je ne savais qu'une chose il fallait que je cours, pour échapper à quoi ou à qui j'en avais aucune idée. J'étais terrifiée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter c'était plus fort que moi. En regardant autour de moi je constatais que je me trouvais dans un entrepôt de stockage ou quelque chose de semblable. Je me tournais pour voir ce qui me pourchassait mais en me retournant je réalisais que j'étais dans une impasse mais qu'au bout du chemin il y avait un cercueil. Je l'ouvris pour constater que c'était Klaus, enchaîné il semblait desséché. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, en me retournant je constatais que je n'étais plus dans l'entrepôt mais dans le cimetière, près de la crypte des Salvatore ou Esther était en train de jeter un sort. Soudainement tout se brouilla, je me trouvais chez les Mikaelson lors du bal dansant avec Elijah. Ce dernier agrippa mes épaules et m'ordonna de me réveiller. Je tentais de le repousser, de lui dire qu'il me faisait mal mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge.

- Rayna !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je sentais une pression sur mon épaule, j'eus l'impression d'être toujours dans mon rêve, je regardais autour de moi, ce n'était plus le cas j'étais dans une voiture, sa voiture et Elijah secouait légèrement mon épaule. J'émis un léger reniflement, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien.

- Rayna tu saignes.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son veston d'où l'on pouvait voir un mouchoir dépasser qu'il me tendit. Je ne tardais pas à l'attraper pour le porter à mon nez qui effectivement saignait. Comment un simple rêve pouvait me faire saigner du nez. Le vampire visiblement inquiet ne tarda pas prendre la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'espérais que tu pourrais m'éclaircir sur le sujet.

- Tu as commencé à t'agiter, j'ai compris que tu faisais un cauchemar, je me suis dit que j'allais changer ça, une fois que j'ai réussi à rentrer dans ta tête je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer grand-chose. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte et tu t'es débattue, si j'avais su je t'aurais simplement réveillé.

Je soupirais, avant que le vampire ne s'excuse et m'annonce qu'on était bientôt arrivés. Mon portable sonna seulement je mis trop de temps à le trouver dans mon sac. Mais une fois dans ma main il se remit à sonner. Klaus... Visiblement il ne lâchait pas l'affaire si facilement. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon téléphone m'indiqua qu'il était bientôt midi, Elijah décida de faire une pause, et je descendis de la voiture afin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, et de prendre un peu l'air. J'avais dormi un bon moment et pourtant j'avais l'impression que j'avais enchaîné les nuits blanches...

- Rayna ! Comment va mon arme surnaturelle préférée ?

Je reniflais à nouveau en passant le portable dans ma main droite pour plaquer le mouchoir contre mon nez, le saignement s'était calmé mais d'après la mine d'Elijah il ne s'était pas arrêté.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non c'est rien, tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ?

Il y eu un silence, visiblement l'hybride semblait douter de ma parole mais n'insista pas pour autant. Je décidais de m'éloigner histoire d' avoir un peu d'intimité, oubliant pendant quelque secondes l'ouïe surnaturelle des vampires...

- Savoir si tu avais eu mon présent. Et où tu étais ? D'après Kol, Elena et Damon sont à Denver, mais il ne t'a pas mentionné. Me dis pas que tu es avec ce traître de Stefan ?

- J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil et de m'éloigner de Mystic Falls pendant quelques temps. Et j'ai bien reçu ton carnet. Merci. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour le mettre sur ma table de nuit ?

- Ah ça... Disons simplement que le livreur de pizza à probablement oublier de prendre de la verveine, vu que je ne suis pas invité en entrer... Si tu avais besoin de vacances j'aurais pu me charger de t'éloigner d'ici au lieu que tu partes seule.

Je secouais la tête, pauvre livreur de pizza, qui avait sûrement dû finir en poche de sang humaine... Mais c'était pas ce qui m'attendait à force de rester au milieu de vampire non ? Et si l'un d'entre eux me vidait de mon sang, j'allais tout simplement y passer ?

- Je me suis débrouillée.

Je tournais sur moi-même comme pour chercher un panneau ou quelque chose qui m'indiquait ou j'étais je me tournais pour faire face à des palmiers et un panneau m'indiqua Miami.

- Miami ?

Je pivotais sur moi-même pour voir Elijah appuyé contre la voiture qui releva les yeux vers moi. Il écoutait la conversation ? Ou je me trompais. Bon sang combien de temps j'avais dormi ? Je m'étais assoupie on quittait la Virginie, à peine réveillée j'étais à Miami... L'originel contre la voiture m'appela, pendant que Klaus tentait de me dire quelque chose, il se stoppa net. Je m'apprêtais à vérifier que j'avais du réseau ou que ma batterie était pleine quand la voix de l'hybride résonna d'une façon inquiétante dans le téléphone.

- J'entends qu'en effet tu t'es débrouillée...

- Klaus attend...

La conversation coupa, je m'approchais d' Elijah qui me piqua le mouchoir, j'allais protester quand je me rendis compte que je ne saignais plus.

- Tu ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais là avec toi ?

- Tu sais que ça se fait pas d'espionner les conversations des gens ?

Elijah émit un sourire en coin. J'ouvris ma portière afin de prendre mon sac et de ranger mon portable.

- Il va me haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Donne-lui une journée, il se calmera.

J'en étais pas vraiment convaincue, mais Elijah connaissait son frère mieux que moi. On commença à marcher jusqu'à apercevoir la plage, au bout de quelques minutes je réussis à convaincre l'originel de marcher au bord de l'eau. Autant vous dire qu'une fille dans une robe légère blanche qui tenait ses chaussures à la main et un type en costard ça ne passait pas inaperçue, et on y passa tout l'après-midi.

Mais le regard des autres j'avais appris à ne pas m'en soucier, voir même à m'en amuser, c'était ma vie, si les autres n'étaient pas contents ils avaient qu'à détourner le regard. Elijah insista pour que l'on rentre dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué afin que l'on puisse déposer nos affaires. Vu qu'il avait cédé un peu plus tôt j'acceptais. Une fois arrivée je constatais qu'il avait loué un appartement impressionnant, avec un balcon qui donnait sur l'océan, c'était tout simplement magnifique. A peine mes valises déposées je me réfugiais sur le balcon pour observer le paysage, chose qui sembla amuser le vampire qui était en train de commander de quoi manger.

Je rentrais quand il m'appela et je constatais qu'Elijah était à présent en chemise, il avait décidé de laisser tomber sa veste de costume et la cravate. Bon ça avait son charme je ne pouvais pas le nier, mais ça faisait plaisir de le voir autrement qu'avec ça sur le dos. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, je picorais dans mon assiette. Une fois terminé, je me chargeais de débarrasser mon assiette et mes couverts que je déposais au fond de l'évier, avant de me mettre en quête d'une éponge et de commencer à tout nettoyer, Elijah râla en me voyant faire je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais le couteau que je tenais glissa et m'entailla la paume. Le vampire usa de vitesse pour m'écarter de l'évier, il m'assit sur le comptoir face à l'évier avant de regarder surpris la plaie se refermer. Et je me demandais si je m'étais réellement couper... Elijah passa son pouce ou se trouvait ma blessure constatant qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Etrange, le lien qui t'unis à Klaus joue à présent sur tes capacités.

- Je suis une arme semi-humaine, semi-surnaturelle et je ne suis pas liée à ton frère pour rien.

- Tu peux maintenant user de sa guérison surnaturelle... Tu peux projeter un vampire contre mur ou leur donner la migraine, je te remercie encore pour ça. Et guérir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je m'étais déjà blessée avant et ça n'avait jamais guéri façon vampire. Elijah sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je posais les deux mains sur ses épaules en essayant d'afficher le sourire le plus rassurant dont j'étais capable, avant de descendre du comptoir. Peu de temps après je déclarais vouloir prendre l'air, Elijah insista pour m'accompagner mais je le rassurais en lui disant je que je ne m'éloignerais pas de l'immeuble.

Une fois dehors j'en profitais pour attraper mon téléphone et je tentais d'appeler Klaus. Mais bien sûr ce dernier ne daigna pas décrocher. Je décidais donc de laisser un message, en espérant que ça pourrait marcher.

- Tu voulais que je parte, je t'ai écouté. C'est quand même plus sûr que je sois avec un originel que toute seule, et puis tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que me promener dans tout le pays avec cette histoire de pieux en chêne blanc. Maintenant je compte t'appeler jusqu'à ce que tu répondes et saches que je saturerais ta messagerie s'il le faut.

J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'appeler une seconde fois, toujours pas de réponses, je décidais donc de mettre ma menace à exécution, en laissant un second message, toujours rien je rappelais une troisième fois, laissant un troisième message, je m'apprêtais à recommencer quand mon téléphone vibra.

- Alors vous les Gilbert vous savez comment me faire sortir de mes gonds en un temps record. Saches qu'un message est aussi efficace que trois.

- Si je m'étais arrêté au premier tu m'aurais rappelé ?

- Probablement pas.

- Alors tu vois.

J'émis un léger rire et le ton de l'hybride sembla plus détendu qu'auparavant. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous, ce n'était pas ce genre de silence qu'il fallait absolument combler, ou qui vous mettez mal à l'aise.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire je voulais te poser une question, comment ça se fait que je guéris façon vampire maintenant ?

- Tu t'es blessée ?

- Rien de bien grave ma maladresse légendaire à encore frapper, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

Un autre silence s'installa, je vérifiais l'heure la dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était d'inquiéter Elijah.

- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que tu étais une faiblesse exploitable, pendant que tu tombais dans les bras de mon frère pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, j'ai demandé à Bonnie de modifier légèrement le lien et de t'accorder une guérison moins humaine...

Je le remerciais, on continua de discuter un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette fin à la conversation. Je remontais dans l'appartement. Le vampire me demanda si tout allait bien et je lui expliquais la situation, seulement il ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant, il s'excusa avant de s'absenter, à son retour on décida de se mettre sur le canapé devant la télé, on zappa un bon nombre de fois avant de tomber sur un film qui plaisait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, finalement on tomba sur une comédie, qui me fit rire et eu le mérite de faire sourire l'originel.

On enchaîna avec un film d'espionnage couper de comédie, et au moment où le fameux espion qui n'en étais pas un se prie une porte en plein visage, je lâchais un bâillement, le vampire s'en aperçu et me proposa d'aller dormir, mais je refusais de peur de faire un autre de ses cauchemars... Mais je commençais réellement à m'endormir puisque je me sentis basculer sur le côté, en ouvrant les yeux je constatais que j'étais contre le bras de l'originel. Je commençais à m'excuser quand le vampire passa son bras autour de mes épaules me gardant contre lui, je regardais à nouveau la télévision, manquant de m'endormir bercée par la respiration d'Elijah. Et mon portable que j'avais posé sur la petite table basse, se mit à vibrer et commença à tourner, Klaus ? Trois fois en une journée, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important. Elijah soupira en écartant son bras pendant que je décrochais.

- Klaus un problème?

- Au contraire, il semblerait qu'Esther ne soit plus un problème désormais. Je songeais qu'Elijah et toi devriez le savoir.

Je me redressais, alors juste comme ça Esther était anéanti ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Elle s'en était prise à lui ? C'était impossible je l'aurais senti. Je ne tardais pas à prendre la parole inquiète pour l'hybride.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Elle n'a pas réussis à nous faire tomber avec elle Rayna.


	15. Happy Ending ? Sounds fun

Merci pour vos reviews *-* Ravie que l'histoire vous plaise, et non pour le moment je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction ;) Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise également, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message ou des reviews *-*

Chapitre 15 : Happy Ending sounds fun.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser les propos de Klaus "Il semblerait qu'Esther ne soit plus un problème désormais" ou encore "Elle n'a pas réussis à nous faire tomber avec elle Rayna. "Après la conversation on avait regardé la fin du film sans vraiment y prêter attention, et on avait filé dans nos chambres respectives, seulement je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me redressais sur mon lit, songeant à ce que je pouvais bien faire... Et la première chose qui me passa par la tête c'était d'attraper le carnet à dessins que Klaus m'avait donné, j'allumais ma lampe de chevet avant d'attraper le carnet et de l'ouvrir sur une page blanche. Seulement j'étais comme bloquée, impossible de trouver quoi dessiner. Je soupirais en refermant le carnet. Je décidais donc de me lever du lit et de m'étirer avant d'entrebâiller la porte de ma chambre pour voir si Elijah était debout, visiblement non et en vérifiant mon portable je me rendis compte qu'il n'était quatre heure du matin, ce qui expliquait l'absence de vie dans l'appartement.

Je décidais donc de me rendre dans le salon et d'allumer la télé, je baissais le son afin de ne pas réveiller Elijah. C'est donc assise en tailleur dans mon pyjama qui consistait en un short noir et un débardeur gris, que je tentais de trouver un programme intéressant. Je commençais à désespérer quand je tombais sur une pièce de théâtre russe à moitié commencée, vu le nombre de cris et de pleurs le genre devait être dramatique, ou alors la comédienne était payée pour pleurer...

La porte de l'autre côté de l'appartement s'ouvra sur un Elijah en pantalon terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Je secouais la tête négativement, il s'approcha du canapé, embrassa mon front avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, gardant mon attention sur la scène à l'écran.

- Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- J'en sais rien, ils vont la marier de force je crois.

Elijah me regarda, s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé juste à côté de moi, avant de fixer l'écran, il écouta la comédienne faire un monologue qui n'en finissait plus, et je m'étonnais de la rapidité à laquelle elle enchaîné le reste. Puis le vampire s'assit à côté de moi et sans même se tourner la tête pris la parole.

- Hum... Non elle a découvert que son mari l'a trompé.

Etonnée je regardais l'homme que le vampire m'indiquait, ça faisait un bon quart d'heure que je regardais la pièce, et visiblement j'avais tout faux, puisque je pensais que l'homme qu'il m'indiquait était un prêtre... Je me tournais vers Elijah, ce dernier me fixa, en l'espace de deux minutes il avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'en un quart d'heure je n'avais toujours pas réussis à capter.

- J'abandonne, y'a rien à faire le russe c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

Elijah échappa un petit sourire, il attrapa la télécommande et commença à zapper. Lui non plus visiblement n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil... Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet Esther avec lui... Je mis un bon moment avant d'oser reprendre la parole regard le vampire concentré sur la télévision.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Il se tourna vers moi sans pour autant répondre, et je décidais de me contenter de ça pour le moment, pousser un vampire à parler n'était pas forcément une très bonne chose à faire. Je ne savais jamais vraiment comment m'y prendre, autant que la personne soit vampire, humaine ou autre, du coup je laissais souvent tomber le sujet de peur de blesser la personne...

- J'espère que Klaus a mit la main sur le dernier pieux sans avoir à tuer qui que ce soit...

Le vampire ne me donna aucune réponse chose qui ne me rassura pas pour autant, j'espérais qu'il aurait eu des nouvelles de son frère, apparemment pas, je soupirais avant qu'Elijah ne se redresse et ose enfin m'adresser quelques mots.

- Klaus t'apprécie, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant s'en prendre à un de tes proches.

- J'ai peur de ce qu'il est capable de faire Elijah. Entre la survie de sa famille et celle des miens tu crois vraiment qu'il va réfléchir ? Je n'hésiterais pas pourquoi il le ferait ?

Il fit la moue avant de passer son bras dans mon dos, je n'opposais aucune résistance, cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer son geste avec celui de Klaus, et je me détestais pour ça... Je fus cependant sortie de mes pensées par la voix de l'originel.

- J'ai mis la vie de ta sœur en danger, et pourtant tu as refusé l'offre d'Esther ?

- Je suis pas si stupide, elle m'aurait tué aussi. A quoi aurait servie l'arme de Mikael si Klaus avait été tué ? Absolument à rien.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait dire que Klaus accepterait de te sauver la vie quand Mikael à tenter de le tuer ?

J'en avais pas la moindre idée, pourquoi avait-il accepté de me sauver, de faire en sorte que je sois liée à lui et non à Mikael. Il avait sacrifié Elena et pourtant quand je lui avais demandé de l'aide, il avait accepté. Et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait...

- Peut-être parce que je savais qu'il avait quelque chose à y gagner. J'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Elijah me poussa un peu contre lui geste qui m'étonna venant du vampire, et ma tête se posa sur son torse, je fermais les yeux en tentant de chasser toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient à présent dans ma tête. Je lâchais un soupir et le vampire resserra sa prise, me serrant davantage contre lui et je sombrais.

C'est un bruit insistant qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, Elijah soupira avant de me décaler avec douceur afin qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, quant à moi je m'effondrais sur le canapé plus précisément sur le coussin qui avait pris l'odeur du vampire.

- Je sais où est la sorcière que vous cherchez. Voici son adresse.

Sorcière ? J'arquais un sourcil avant de redresser la tête chassant une mèche qui venait de tomber devant mes yeux en soufflant dessus. Seulement je ne voyais pas la personne en question, juste le dos d'Elijah et la porte...

- Je te remercie, maintenant tu vas partir et oublier tout ce que je t'ai demandé et même m'avoir vu, est-ce bien clair ?

L'homme répéta et je compris qu'Elijah venait de l'hypnotiser, il ferma la porte et ne tarda pas à revenir s'asseoir à mes côtés, chassant avec plus de classe la mèche caramel qui dès le matin jouait les rebelles. Dans son autre main je pouvais voir un petit papier avec ce que je pensais être l'adresse de la sorcière en question...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin d'une sorcière ?

- Je veux en connaître d'avantage sur ta marque et le lien qui t'unis à mon frère, Bonnie l'a récemment modifié et ça ne me plaît pas...

- Tu as peur que je devienne comme Alaric et que mon alter ego tente de tuer tous les Originels encore vivants ?

Je plaisantais mais Elijah demeurait sérieux, et je commençais à devenir légèrement paranoïaque... Depuis quand j'étais parano ? Enfin je pouvais l'être mais là ça dépassait l'entendement, en deux secondes Elijah était passé du statut d'ami à celui d'ennemi à abattre. Il se leva et je ne tardais pas à le suivre, je n'allais pas en démordre comme ça, depuis quand je m'en prenais aux gens comme ça ?

- Pourquoi tu es si curieux au sujet de cette marque ? Tu veux me délier de ton frère c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu cherches quoi ? Me lier à toi ?

J'avais posé ma main sur son avant-bras et l'avait forcé à se retourner vers moi, avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Il y a encore quelques heures je disais avoir peur de Klaus et maintenant je le défendais ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allais pas chez moi ?

- Calmes toi Rayna, ce ne sont pas mes intentions mais plutôt celle de mon frère, je craignais que ce lien t'affecte, visiblement j'avais raison, être liée à un être comme mon frère ce n'est pas sans conséquence...

Je lâchais l'originel avant de retourner m'asseoir sur le canapé, me tenant la tête je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elijah s'accroupit face à moi et attrapa mes mains.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- C'est le lien, il agit autant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel, de la même façon que tu peux lui emprunter sa guérison surnaturelle, tu souffres des mêmes craintes que lui, il n'y a pas plus parano que mon frère. Tu dois garder le contrôle de tes émotions.

Je fixais le vampire qui tentait d'être le plus rassurant possible, je venais de passer d'une émotion à une autre en l'espace de quelques secondes, et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas... Je me reconcentrais sur Elijah qui depuis que je lui avais dit que Klaus avait modifié le lien n'était pas rassuré.

- Tu le savais ?

- Je le craignais...

- Mais comment ?

- Il a demandé à Bonnie de modifier le lien ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, ça doit être ça. De toute façon cette sorcière nous apportera les informations nécessaires.

Je me relevais du canapé pour rejoindre ma chambre laissant Elijah dans le salon, je prenais mes affaires avant de rejoindre la salle de bain et de prendre une bonne douche froide, une fois séchée je réunis mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et attrapai une petite robe légère bandeau en mousseline à motif fleuri. Puis je retourner au salon Elijah était prêt lui aussi, il avait opté pour une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma robe avant de me demander si j'étais prête pour voir cette sorcière. On roula pendant une bonne heure, j'en profitais pour prendre des nouvelles de Stefan puis je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Klaus également, il fallait que je lui demande quelque chose, la veille Elijah avait attisé ma conversation en me demandant pourquoi j'étais aussi sûre que Klaus me sauverait...

" Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Tu peux toujours essayer..."

Ce n'était pas un non... Pas complétement et comme d'habitude avec Klaus il fallait que j'ose. Chose que je ne tardais pas à faire...

" Lors de notre première rencontre je t'ai demandé de me sauver la vie et tu l'as fait pourquoi ?"

Je dû attendre un bon moment avant d'obtenir une réponse, avait-il pesé le pour et le contre ? Avait-il peur que je m'en serve contre lui ? J'étais juste curieuse...

"Parce que ce n'est pas de la peur que j'ai vu dans tes yeux ce jour-là, mais à quel point tu voulais vivre."

Ce message provoqua deux réactions la première était l'étonnement, et la seconde fut une réaction physique, je ne pus me retenir de sourire en lisant le message. Elijah qui avait été silencieux le long du trajet m'indiqua que nous étions arrivés. Il fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Et je suivis le vampire...

On se trouvait à présent dans un bar, Elijah m'indiqua de l'attendre devant l'entrée. Je m'appuyais contre la voiture attendant patiemment le retour du vampire... Au bout d'une demi-heure je m'écartais de la voiture pour m'avancer dans le bar. Je ne tardais pas à le repérer dans un endroit pareil un homme en chemise était vraiment une exception, il était assis à une table avec une dame d'un certain âge, qui semblait le dévisager, puis elle sembla chercher quelqu'un de ses yeux gris, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle posa ses yeux sur moi et étrangement je ne me sentais pas vraiment rassurée...

Elijah se tourna vers moi, assez surpris de ma présence, avant de reprendre sa conversation, un type qui tenait à peine debout s'approcha de moi et commença à me parler en plus de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait, il tanguait dangereusement et menaçait de me tomber dessus à tout moment. Je tentais de m'avancer vers le vampire afin d'échapper à ce type qui ne tarda pas à me rattraper, et ma peur pris le dessus, je me tournais avant de plaquer ce pauvre type contre le mur et de le maintenir par la gorge. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Elijah surgisse à mes côtés.

- Lâche le, je suis là maintenant, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir menacée, donne-moi ta main tu es entrain de lui faire du mal, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête négativement, avant de réaliser mon geste, je desserrais immédiatement ma prise de son cou et Elijah passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma pauvre victime qui était à présent silencieuse mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux à quel point je l'avais surpris.

- Je suis désolée...

Elijah ne tarda pas à m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Je m'approchais de la voiture pour m'appuyer contre cette dernière. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans cet endroit... J'allais commencer à parler, plus précisément à m'excuser quand mon regard se posa sur la dame avec laquelle parlait Elijah qui venait de fermer la porte, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un ruban rouge, sa peau était pâle mais vraiment très pâle presque translucide, ses yeux gris étaient cernés de petites rides... Elijah suivit mon regard et la sorcière prit la parole.

- Je vois maintenant de quoi vous voulez parler, je vais l'aider la petite mais seulement parce que tu ne peux pas la contrôler...

Elijah opina avant de commencer à suivre la sorcière, il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main, je pensais qu'il aurait été en colère contre moi, je n'avais pas respecté sa demande, et ça nous avait posé des problèmes... Je fixais sa main avant de reporter mon attention à son visage où un petit sourire avait fait son apparition. Je prenais sa main et commençais à marcher.

On arriva dans un petit appartement sombre, la sorcière nous emboîta le pas, entra et commença à ouvrir les volets, mais en usant de sa magie, si bien que l'on fut soudainement aveuglés. J'entrais dans l'appartement avant de me tourner vers Elijah piégé derrière, je me tournais vers la sorcière, mais elle me prit au dépourvu.

- Pardonnez le désordre je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir. Et tu peux m'appeler Molly.

Je constatais que certaines chaises autour de la table étaient à présent au sol. Des tas de vêtements chevauchaient le sol autour du lit et ce dernier était défait à tel point que les coussins étaient d'un côté et la couette traînait par terre.

- Vous pourriez inviter mon ami à entrer ?

- J'invite pas les vampires. J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, j'ai pas besoin de lui ici.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même il a du mal à me contrôler, alors imaginez que je recommence et que cette fois vous en êtes la victime, qui m'arrêtera s'il ne peut pas entrer ?

- Je suis une sorcière je peux me protéger.

- Et je suis liée à Klaus. Elijah à surement dû le mentionner, je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable alors s'il vous plait invitez le.

Elle me jaugea, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à elle, mais je n'avais pas l'intention non plus de m'en prendre à ce pauvre type dans le bar... Puis la sorcière invita Elijah à entrer et ce dernier se plaça devant moi, comme Damon le faisait quand on était face à une menace. Elle releva les chaises avant d'attraper ses lunettes. Et elle s'approcha du vampire pour qu'il la laisse passer.

- Je peux ?

Il l'a laissa passer à contre cœur et cette dernière me fit pivoter sur moi-même afin d'observer de plus prêt ma marque. Puis elle me fit tourner une nouvelle fois pour prendre mes mains, visiblement elle ne sembla pas satisfaite puisqu'elle posa ses mains contre mes tempes. Et une chose étrange se passa, j'avais l'impression d'assister à une projection de film sur tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que cette marque avait fait son apparition sur mon épaule jusqu'à mes messages échangés avec Klaus...

- Alors ?

Le vampire questionna la fameuse Molly qui affichait un sourire satisfait, puis elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine ou elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec un thermos et elle prépara sous nos yeux une décoction de plante. J'échangeais un regard avec le vampire qui n'échappa pas à la sorcière, sauf que cette dernière refusa de lui parler.

- Je peux faire en sorte que tu ne partages plus les sentiments de Klaus, mais j'aurais besoin de temps et surtout de la présence de l'hybride, en attendant prends ça si jamais tes émotions deviennent trop intenses. Dès que Klaus sera avec vous on pourra remédier à ça.

- Et d'autres explications pour la marque ?

- On verra ça plus tard, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la sorcière qui à modifier le lien peut le détruire.

Bon c'était une bonne chose, et en prime c'était dans nos cordes, il suffisait de le contacter et de lui demander de venir... Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que c'était trop simple ? J'hochais la tête attrapant le thermos qu'elle me tendait. Elijah décida qu'on ne devrait pas trop traîner et m'entraîna rapidement hors de l'appartement. Le voyage du retour se passa en silence, et on rentra à l'appartement je me posais sur le canapé pendant qu'Elijah curieux venait d'ouvrir le thermos.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Mis à part qu'on a obtenu aucune réponse, oui...

Il tenta de s'approcher mais mon portable se mit à vibrer, je soupirais avant de décrocher et de me rendre sur le balcon, un coup d'œil sur l'écran m'indiqua que c'était Elena.

- Rayna il faut absolument qu'on parle. Il s'est passé quelque chose...

Appuyé sur la rambarde je fermais les yeux, imaginant déjà les pires scénarios... Klaus n'obtenant pas son pieu massacrant tour à tour tous mes amis et mes proches, Stefan hors de contrôle s'en était pris à Alaric... J'attendais plus de détails de la jeune femme et ça ne tarda pas.

- On s'est embrassé... Enfin j'ai embrassé Damon.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux, c'était ça la fameuse nouvelle ? Je me sentais soulagée que ce ne soit rien de grave.

- Mais le problème c'est que je suis encore plus perdue... Autant avant quand j'étais avec Stefan j'étais sûre de mes sentiments, et puis il a perdu son humanité, et Damon s'est mis à flirter avec toi, mais maintenant c'est pire...

- Donne-toi un peu de temps et tu y verras plus clair.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas préférant enchaîner sur sa journée, ils avaient retrouvé la trace de la vampire à l'origine de leur lignée mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls Kol aussi, et il avait fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Damon... Je tentais de rassurer au mieux la jeune femme, qui était rentrée au motel et serait de retour à la maison le lendemain...

- Et sinon tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Non je ne vois pas.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie ? Il se trouve que les fantômes de l'autre côté sont au courant de plus de chose que les vivants, Rose nous a mis au courant. A quoi tu pensais Rayna ?

- A rien, j'avais besoin de changer d'air et Stefan me faisait peur.

- Moins que Klaus visiblement...

Rose ne s'était donc pas contentée de dire que j'étais partie, elle avait aussi mentionné le lien ? Ou alors Damon s'en était chargé ? Pourquoi garder ce secret tout ce temps pour le lâcher maintenant, c'était donc Rose alors ? De toute façon ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, c'était fait, on ne pouvait rien y changer.

- Tu me déçois. J'avais peur de devenir un jour comme Katherine mais il semblerait que tu me devance pour ça. Elle aussi passait son temps à fuir.

- Elena !

C'était trop tard elle avait raccroché, je sentis la main d'Elijah se poser sur mon épaule. Il fallait encore que l'on demande à Klaus de nous rejoindre... Le vampire secoua le thermos et j'opinais, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de perdre le contrôle, encore une fois...

Elijah me versa un peu thé dans une tasse que j'attrapais en prenant la direction de ma chambre, je composais le numéro de Klaus. Ce dernier répondit plutôt rapidement.

- Rayna un souci ?

- Mis à part que ma sœur vient de me comparer à Katherine Pierce non... Enfin si un petit.

- Elle n'a peur de rien... De quoi à tu besoin ?

- De toi.

Il y eu un silence et je réalisais ce que je venais de dire. Je sentis le rouge me montait au joues et j'attrapais la tasse afin d'en boire une gorgée. Avant de trouver un moyen pour me rattraper.

- Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai besoin que tu nous rejoignes.

- Mon frère ne t'amuse plus ?

Je fronçais les sourcils mais le vampire ne me laissa pas en placer une, comme s'il avait lâché ce qu'il pensait...

- Rebekah est partie chercher le pieu avec Alaric, bien vivant vu que tu devais commencer à te poser des questions, et je n'aime pas cette distance non plus, alors je suppose que je peux m'absenter...

Je me stoppai net, avant de constater que ma tête commençait à tourner et ma vision devenait floue, la main qui tenait la tasse se mit à trembler et cette dernière m'échappa, je regardais le thé se répandre sur le sol et la tasse en morceaux, puis je tentais d'attraper n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me permettre de me tenir debout, seulement c'était peine perdue, j'entendais Klaus m'appeler mais j'étais incapable de répondre, mes genoux me lâchèrent et je ne tardais pas à perdre subitement l'équilibre et à heurter le sol, je clignais des yeux avant de finir par les fermer complètement.


	16. I know you are bad for me

Merci pour vos reviews *-* Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 16 : I know you are bad for me...

Des cris, des objets se brisant sur le sol, je songeais au début que c'était un cauchemar, seulement quand je me rendis compte que même éveillée ça ne s'arrêtait pas je réalisais que ce n'était pas un rêve... La télé ? Non les voix étaient bien trop familières...

- Doucement Niklaus, elle a besoin de repos...

Mes doigts rencontrèrent maladroitement l'interrupteur d'une lampe de chevet... Mais tout ce qui était autour de moi m'était inconnu, c'était cependant la même disposition que ma chambre à peu de choses près, mais ce n'était pas ma chambre, je portais une main contre mon front pour rencontrer une mèche de cheveux encore humide... Humide ? Puis les cris ne tardèrent pas reprendre...

- Deux jours, il a fallu deux jours sous ta protection pour qu'elle ait des problèmes. Alors je suis peut être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Rayna, mais en attendant avec moi elle est et reste en vie.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir...

- C'est bien ça ton problème tu ne sais pas Elijah. Les sorcières me détestent et pourtant tu t'obstines à demander de l'aide à l'une d'entre elle, regarde le résultat !

Je repoussais la couette, je n'étais pas dans mon lit mais dans celui d'Elijah vue la chemise et la cravate plié sur la chaise près du lit. Les cris m'avaient réveillé et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait... La dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était ma conversation avec Elena, puis j'avais contacté Klaus... Je poussais la porte pour voir Klaus revenir vers son frère et Elijah face à lui qui ne bougeait pas. Puis les deux se tournèrent vers moi, ils semblaient soulagés en me voyant débarquer dans le salon.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Klaus était trempé, chose que je trouvais étrange, puis il se passa la main sur son visage, chassant des larmes de rage qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Puis il pointa son index dans ma direction avant de désigner son frère. Elijah se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse, attendant que son frère termine de déverser sa colère.

- Tu as été empoisonnée par le thé que la sorcière d'Elijah t'as confectionné. Maintenant Rayna explique moi pourquoi vous êtes allez voir cette sorcière ?!

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la table de la cuisine afin de pouvoir m'appuyer contre une des chaises, assimilant ce que l'hybride venait de me raconter, les souvenirs se remettaient petit à petit en place dans mon esprit, ce bar miteux où j'avais presque blessé quelqu'un, l'appartement de la sorcière en désordre, le thé... Mais en me voyant lutter de la sorte pour mettre mes idées au clair Elijah décida d'intervenir.

- Quand tu as modifié le lien, tu as affecté ses capacités. Rayna a perdu le contrôle et elle a failli blesser quelqu'un, on voulait trouver un moyen de remédier à ça...

Klaus se tourna vers son frère avant d'attraper le vase qui se trouvait sur la table et de le projeter contre le mur, me faisant sursauter. Je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre lui laissant le temps de se calmer, une fois installée dans mon lit, j'attrapais le petit carnet et ne tardais à me mettre à dessiner. Je voulais reproduire la vue que nous avions depuis le balcon sur l'océan. Le dessin m'avait toujours calmé, je tenais à me concentrer sur le moindre détail afin de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était pensé. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur l'hybride ayant revêtu des vêtements secs entra, il semblait plus calme mais je doutais qu'il le reste longtemps...

- Cette histoire de capacités et d'émotions partagées c'est juste passager, Bonnie m'avait prévenue, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle je voulais partir avec toi. Tu seras juste capable de guérir comme un vampire, pas de force surhumaine ou de vitesse...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ou alors à ton frère ?

- Je pensais avoir le temps de vous rejoindre avant que notre cher Elijah n'ait l'idée de tenter quoique ce soit.

J'opinais le regardant se passer la main sur sa nuque, il opina à son tour avant de faire demi-tour mais une fois à la porte il se tourna vers moi, et je fis mine de me remettre à dessiner, seulement l'hybride ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, je me figeais alors qu'il posa son front contre le mien.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Me faire empoisonner ? Non merci je sens que je vais m'en passer.

Il émit un petit sourire et posa ses yeux sur mon carnet, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de briser la tension qui s'était installée entre nous, Klaus s'assit sur le lit avant d'attraper le petit carnet, il saisit le crayon et continua le dessin que j'avais commencé. Je le regardais faire, curieuse de le voir si calme alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il semblait fou de rage. Je l'observais donner des coups de crayons qui se transformer sous mes yeux à une vitesse impressionnante, il n'oubliait rien pas le moindre détail ne semblait lui échapper. J'étais tout simplement fascinée... L'hybride remarqua que je scrutais le dessin et il pencha légèrement le carnet me permettant de voir bien mieux son travail avant de se rapprocher réduisant l'espace entre nous à néant... J'aurais pu l'observer dessiner toute la nuit si je ne me sentais pas si épuisée, mes paupières commencèrent à être lourde quand la voix de l'hybride résonna.

- J'ai bien cru que cette fois tu ne t'en remettrais pas, quand je suis arrivée Elijah était en train de te réanimée, tu avais recraché pratiquement tout le thé, j'ai décidé que de l'eau fraîche te ferait du bien, je t'ai entraîné sous la douche, tu as repris conscience avant de finir par t'endormir contre moi et Elijah à voulu que je te conduise dans sa chambre...

- Terrassée par du thé... C'est tout moi ça...

Je décidais de me laisser glisser sous la couette et de me tourner dos à l'hybride, j'avais besoin de dormir et j'aurais aimé éviter de tomber sur Klaus... Seulement les propos d'Elena m'était revenu en tête, "tu me déçois. J'avais peur de devenir un jour comme Katherine mais il semblerait que tu me devance pour ça. Elle aussi passait son temps à fuir et faisait passer sa survie avant celle des autres." Et voilà que maintenant je n'arrêtais pas de retourner notre conversation dans ma tête, je lâchais un soupir tout en tâchant de trouver comment je pourrais me racheter...

- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Klaus toujours occupé à dessiner, je fixais le plafond pendant quelques secondes avant de lui dire que c'était ma conversation avec Elena qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

- Je n'ai plus qu'elle et Jeremy et maintenant Elena me déteste... Et j'ai bien peur que ce qu'elle m'ait dit soit vrai, je suis Katherine...

- Elle ne te déteste pas. Elena était juste en colère, tu es sa famille, elle te pardonnera. Regarde Elijah et Rebekah à qui j'ai planté une dague dans le cœur, ils ont toujours finis par revenir.

- Rebekah t'a menti au téléphone dans le but de te faire revenir pour que Mikael te tues, Elijah était censé t'achever pendant ta transition, excuses-moi de ne pas partager ton optimisme soudain, et puis je suis sa sœur adoptive Klaus, en d'autres mots la pièce rapportée...

Je glissais à présent mon bras droit au-dessus de la couette, et l'hybride se pencha par-dessus moi pour poser le petit carnet sur la table de nuit et pour éteindre la lampe de chevet avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de la serrer... Et aussi bête que ça puisse paraître ce simple contact parvenait à me réconforter.

- Bonne nuit Rayna.

Je me réveillais ma main comme prisonnière, je suivais le bras étranger pour m'apercevoir que Klaus dormait encore. Je libérais délicatement ma main de son emprise, avant de me tourner et de descendre du lit, seulement en faisant le tour je m'aperçus des dégâts que j'avais provoqué hier soir, les morceaux de ma tasses étaient encore par terre, je décidais de nettoyer mes bêtises, j'attrapais les morceaux quand un, plus pointu que les autres me piqua l'index, je déposais les morceaux me servant de ma main libre avant de me tourner face au lit dans lequel Klaus se redressait, avant que son regard hypnotique ne se pose sur moi, je lui indiquais mon doigt et la coupure s'était déjà refermée, je m'apprêtais à aller me laver les mains dans la cuisine quand sa main saisit mon poignet et me força à me rapprocher du lit, la goutte de sang glissa sur le bout de mon index que l'hybride porta à sa bouche, ou comment l'expression ne pas en perdre une seule goutte prenait tout son sens. Je pris place sur le lit face à lui.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

Il était bien trop tôt pour discuter de ça, surtout avant d'avoir absorbé ma dose de caféine quotidienne... Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais sûre de vouloir entendre ça, je me contentais donc d'hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas ruiner la soudaine bonne humeur de l'hybride.

- Tu n'es pas Katherine Pierce.

Je relevais les yeux vers les siens avant de tenter de répliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps me faisant signe de me taire, à contre cœur je décidais de suivre sa demande ne sachant pas ou cette conversation était destiner à me mener, j'allais donc attendre que Klaus termine son petit monologue.

- Tu as fait face à Mikael et Esther en choisissant de te tenir à mes côtés. Beaucoup de gens auraient fuis comme Katherine, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu n'as pas joué à l'agneau sacrificiel comme Elena. Tu as eu l'intelligence de choisir un camp, pas le mien ni celui de tes amis mais ton propre camp. Je t'ai vue faire preuve de compassion comme Elena, et je t'ai vu lutter pour ta survie comme Katherine.

Je laissais mon regard glisser sur mes mains, incapable de dire la moindre chose, pas parce que je ne pouvais pas mais parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pas de petit commentaire, ou la moindre réplique sarcastique ne pointa le bout de son nez, c'était bien une première pour moi...

- J'ai vu à quel point tu voulais vivre, tu en arrivais au point de demander de l'aide à celui qui s'en était pris à Elena quelques mois plus tôt.

Sa main se posa soudainement sur la mienne, et alors que je m'acharnais à éviter de lui montrer à quel point j'étais touchée par ses propos, je vis quelque chose tomber, comme une goutte sur la main de l'hybride, chose qui me fit relever la tête.

- Quand j'ai vu ça, tu m'as rappelé la seule fois où j'ai désiré être humain, j'ai trouvé ça hallucinant d'avoir à lutter ainsi tous les jours, juste pour rester en vie.

Je baissais la tête à nouveau, et l'hybride repoussa mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, je levais les yeux pour me rendre compte que le visage du jeune homme était dangereusement proche, son nez frôla le mien et quand il inclina la tête ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

- Et combien chaque jour vécu doit être satisfaisant.

Je tournais la tête avant de m'écarter, je me levais du lit secouant négativement la tête, puis mon regard se posa sur la porte et je décidais de sortir, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça... Sans même me retourner parce que si je l'aurais fait je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la force de le repousser ou d'affronter ce qu'il aurait à dire, avec lui je ne savais jamais ce que ça allait être.

J'arrivais dans le salon, les joues en feu et je me dirigeais vers le canapé, je ne remarquais la présence d'Elijah uniquement quand ce dernier bougea enfin et tourna la tête vers moi, je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de ma cage thoracique... J'observais le vampire à côté de moi du coin de l'œil qui se prépara à dire quelque chose, et je décidais de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait le temps de produire le moindre son.

- Pas de question s'il te plaît, rassures toi je vais bien...

- Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si rouge et même un humain pourrait entendre les battements de ton cœur...

Je regardais l'écran me plongeant dans une émission destinée à vous faire acheter tout et n'importe quoi pour un prix qui en ferait pâlir plus d'un... Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis mon cœur se calmait, et mes joues n'étaient plus si en feu que ça, et c'est pile à ce moment-là que Klaus décida d'entrer dans le salon nous fixant sur le canapé et Elijah sembla surprit en comprenant qu'il sortait de ma chambre.

- Je croyais que tu avais dormis sur le canapé ?

- C'était mon intention, mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte puisque tu es sur le dit canapé.

- Je pensais que tu étais sorti...

- Noble Elijah t'inquiéterais-tu pour l'intégrité de notre amie commune ?

Klaus affichait un de ces rictus qui annonçait qu'une guerre n'allait pas tarder à être déclarer, et Elijah se leva du canapé pendant la dernière tirade de son frère et je décidais de me lever à mon tour du canapé et de sortir les joues à nouveau en feu, n'aimant pas vraiment la direction que prenait cette conversation...

- Et bien l'amie commune et son intégrité vont faire tour...

Je décidais de rejoindre la plage, profitant de quelques minutes de repos, maintenant que je n'étais plus menacée par un thé toxique... Je me déchaussais et commençais à marcher au bord de l'eau. Puis je décidais d'attraper mon téléphone et de contacter Elena qui m'avait laissé une bonne dizaine de messages, trois de Damon et même un de Stefan, Stefan ?! Je décidais de rappeler ma sœur adoptive qui ne tarda pas à répondre et je décidais de ne pas la laisser commencer.

- Ecoutes je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. A la seconde où je suis revenu à Mystic Falls ma vie comme la tienne ont été mises en danger. A plusieurs reprises et je n'ai pas fuis. J'ai accepté, et j'ai même appris que je faisais partie de ce monde-là... Je suppose que j'ai eu besoin d'un moment pour procéder... Et me rendre dans un endroit où Stefan ne serait pas en mesure de mettre ma vie en danger toutes les cinq minutes, si ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne, alors ça me va j'en suis une.

-Non Rayna, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, dernièrement j'ai perdu presque toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais, j'ai cru que je te perdais aussi. Je suis désolée.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des problèmes d'abandon, et je pouvais très bien comprendre ça... Je ne lui en voulais pas, plus maintenant, j'avais toujours eu du mal à me mettre en colère contre elle pour quoi que ce soit, alors lui en vouloir sur de courtes durées surement, mais ensuite je finissais toujours par lui trouvé une excuse plus ou moins crédible aux yeux des autres.

- T'en fais pas, tu me perdras pas. Au fait je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu tous ses messages ?

- Kol est revenu à Mystic Falls dans la nuit et il a forcé Bonnie à faire un sort de localisation pour te trouver, apparemment il a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi l'arme de Mikael était empoisonnée et donc qu'elle pourrait plus facilement attirer et blesser Klaus, on s'apprêtait à partir.

- Non tout va bien bouges pas. Je vais devoir te laisser par contre, je t'appelle plus tard.

Je coupais la conversation avant de me mettre à courir dans la direction de l'appartement, je montais aussi rapidement que possible les escaliers mais quand ma main s'apprêta à atteindre la poignée de la porte je sentis une vive douleur me parcourir l'échine et un cri de l'autre côté de porte m'indiqua la raison de mes souffrances.

Je tentais de me souvenir d'une des formules que j'avais lue dans le grimoire de Bonnie, la seule que j'avais réussie à mémoriser consister à créer du feu en se servant de l'eau... J'allais devoir avoir accès à de l'eau maintenant, il faudrait juste que je gagne du temps... Et avec cette douleur persistante c'était pas gagné, j'avais qu'une seule chose pour moi l'élément de surprise, et je sentais la montée d'adrénaline qui arrivait avant que j'entre en action, j'ouvris donc la porte pour voir Elijah plaqué contre le mur et Klaus à genoux luttant pour ne pas se transformer. Je levais ma main dans la direction de la sorcière avant de l'agiter vers la gauche et la sorcière de la veille se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Elle me regarda ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que je faisais là...

- Il faudra changer de marque de thé !

Klaus se releva pendant que je bougeais pour me placer près de l'hybride, Elijah desserra sa cravate avant de nous rejoindre, seulement la sorcière ne tarda pas à me parer et elle me fila la migraine, celle que je pouvais donner aux vampires, je portais mes mains contre mes tempes tombant à genoux hurlant quand ma gorge me le permettait.

- On fera ça d'une autre façon alors, quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, les deux autres me supplieront de les finir rapidement.

- On ne peut pas tuer un Originel.

- Dis l'arme de Mikael conçue pour tuer Klaus, je n'aurais qu'à aspirer ta magie et la retourner contre eux. Problème résolu.

Elijah et Klaus décidèrent de l'attaquer au même moment et elle se concentra sur eux et plus sur moi, je me laissais quelques secondes le temps que la guérison de Klaus fasse son travail et mon regard se posa sur le thermos de thé sur la table ce n'était pas de l'eau mais un quelconque liquide pouvait faire l'affaire non ? Elle projeta Elijah par-dessus le canapé et ce dernier manqua de me faucher en retombant. Je m'accrochais à la table de la cuisine et je saisis le thermos et le donner à Elijah lui expliquant mon plan pendant que je tentais d'éloigner Klaus de la sorcière.

- Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça !

La sorcière hurla comme si elle était possédée et j'usais de ma magie pour plaquer l'hybride contre le canapé et la sorcière sembla douter de mes intentions et Klaus aussi avant que cette dernière en profite pour s'en prendre à moi. Elijah détourna son attention en lui balançant son thé à la figure j'en profitais pour lancer le sort que j'avais appris avec Bonnie... Et la sorcière se transforma en pierre sous nos yeux étonnés...

- C'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire...

- Pas mal Méduse.

Kol se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réplique, il avait vraiment un mauvais timing celui-là... Cinq minutes plus tôt et il aurait pu vraiment être utile...

- Primo Méduse était une gorgone pas une sorcière, ensuite elle réduisait les gens en pierre en les regardant, pas en jetant un sort à du thé.

Son rictus s'élargit avant qu'il ne jette un dernier regard à la statue de pierre et décide de repartir, tout ça pour ça ? En même temps déjà à trois dans cette appartement et c'était mouvementé alors à quatre, sans compter que deux d'entre eux se disputer comme des chiffonniers depuis la veille... Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café avant que j'entende la voix d'Elijah.

- Ça a marché c'est le principal Rayna.

Je me tournais vers ce dernier assis sur le canapé, Klaus avait pris place à l'autre bout, je décidais donc de les rejoindre et je me laissais à mon tour tomber sur le canapé, dans la seule place libre, entre les deux... Puis on entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, en tournant la tête vers l'entrée je notais la présence de Kol appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte.

- J'ai manqué tout l'amusement on dirait...

Ce dernier avait à présent une batte en aluminium dans la main, il se dirigea vers la statue avant qu'Elijah ne se redresse rapidement et pose ses mains devant mes yeux, je posais les miennes par-dessus en tentant de pousser les siennes mais il n'y avait rien à faire, et je ne pouvais plus que compter sur les bruits pour comprendre que Kol passait ses nerfs sur la statue de pierre en quelques coups elle était détruite... Elijah retira ses mains et je jetais un regard aux vampires à mes côtés.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ça ?

Elijah et Klaus haussaient les épaules pendant que Kol déclara qu'il ne prendrait aucun risque surtout s'il était question de sa famille, et donna un nouveau coup sur un bout de pierre qui semblait récalcitrant, un morceau se décrocha et vola dans notre direction, il arriva droit sur moi quand je vis Klaus l' attraper avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts.

- Tu vois, même dans cet état elle est prête à tout pour te détruire.

Je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel en entendant la réplique de Kol, même si dans le fond le fait qu'il est toujours une petite remarque du genre me faisait bien rire, habituellement je me chargeais de tout ce qui était réplique sarcastique et cynique, et j'aimais bien ne pas être la seule.

Les frères haussèrent à nouveaux les épaules avant que Klaus décide qu'il allait faire un tour et qu'Elijah ne parte prendre une douche. Je regardais Kol qui me fixait comme si j'étais une pochette surprise, ce dernier dansait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant impatient. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa batte.

- C'est ta nouvelle compagne ?

- Oui, froide et frappante comme moi.

- Il lui manque plus qu'un nom alors...

Pendant qu'il jouait avec sa nouvelle batte je partis en quête d'un balai et d'une pelle, ne trouvant pas je demandais à Kol de me filer un coup de main. Ce dernier abandonna sa batte sur le canapé et il ne se fit pas vraiment prié chose qui m'étonna, et à deux on trouva enfin ce que l'on cherchait.

- J'ai cru que je te reverrais pas.

Ce thé ne fera plus de mal à personne, c'était déjà ça, je poussais les morceaux dans la pelle que tenait le jeune vampire, Kol était celui avec qui j'avais le moins échangé sans compter Finn, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la nuit ou Esther voulait détruire ses enfants et avec eux tous les vampires existant...

- Tu m'aurais manqué.

J'haussais un sourcil, m'arrêtant de balayer pour m'appuyer sur ce dernier pendant que Kol affichait son petit sourire habituel. Et pendant un moment je préférais ne pas réagir, ne sachant pas s'il était sincère ou si le vampire se moquait de moi. Puis je finis par abandonner et prendre la parole.

- Tu me connais même pas.

- Non, mais tu rends c'est deux idiots plus heureux et plus humains, quand ils ne se disputent pas à ton sujet bien sûr. Et puis en étant lié à Klaus tu fais partie de la famille plus ou moins.

- C'est faux.

Je lâchais le balai pour récupérer une poche poubelle sous l'évier, je dépliais le sac avant de retourner près de l'entrée et de tendre le sac afin que Kol puisse y glisser les morceaux de pierre. Chose que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire, cependant il sembla ne pas en avoir fini avec notre conversation, il était sûr d'avoir raison et voulait à tout prix me convaincre. Il était borné, peut-être autant que moi, si ce n'était plus. Et le voir s'acharner de la sorte me fit sourire.

- Klaus a commis des massacres pour pas grand-chose, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que l'ancien lui aurait kidnappé Elena et tué toute personne tentant de l'en empêcher y compris les deux rigolos de garde du corps. Elijah semble plus léger avec toi légèrement moins sérieux, même s'il a encore du progrès à faire, on va dire que tu le sors de sa routine, et puis si ce n'était pas pour toi il ne serait pas revenu.


	17. Jealousy

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire *-* Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 17 : "Jealousy"

La fin de la matinée était passée assez tranquillement, surtout depuis que la sorcière changée en pierre ne pouvait plus nous nuire. Cependant je savais qu'il faudrait bientôt que je rentre, j'étais appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon, observant l'horizon en grande conversation téléphonique avec Elena.

- Il y a cette fête sur les années 20 bientôt, je pensais que tu pourrais nous rejoindre pour cette soirée, quitte à ce que tu repartes après, mais que je puisse un peu te voir ?

- Je ne peux pas rester à Miami pour toujours, même si l'idée me tente. Je serais là, au fait quel Salvatore nous fera l'honneur d'être ton cavalier ?

- Je sais pas encore qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne tes relations, je te soutiendrais qu'importe ton choix. Tant que Stefan ne tente pas de nous balancer par-dessus un pont, je n'ai aucun problème avec lui. Je finirais pas m'y faire.

Oui j'avais encore du mal avec cette histoire, j'étais rancunière mais je ne pensais pas l'être autant. En tous cas la seule chose que je savais c'est que je ne l'avais pas encore digéré, j'avais bien compris pourquoi Stefan faisait ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à passer par-dessus ça pour le moment. Je pouvais comprendre Elena également, qui ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête quel frère choisir, seulement je préférais que rien ne se passe avec les deux Mikaelson. S'il ne se passait rien, techniquement je ne pourrais faire de mal à personne non ? Je voulais limiter au maximum les dégâts, j'avais deux options, il fallait juste que je m'en fabrique une troisième...

- Et toi ton cavalier ?

- Matt ? Le Salvatore que tu ne prendras pas ? J'en sais rien, j'improviserais.

Enfin si elle prenait Damon et que je devais me retrouver avec Stefan, je n'aurais plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne tente pas de m'éliminer au beau milieu de la soirée. On décida de couper court à la conversation, je repoussais la porte fenêtre afin de rejoindre le salon, Elijah était en grande conversation avec Kol et je décidais d'en profiter pour réunir mes affaires et aller à la salle de bain, la porte étant déverrouillée je la poussais avant de me rendre compte que Klaus était torse nu, la tête baissée il tenait les rebords du lavabo.

- Matt Donovan ou un Salvatore, ça sonne comme le début d'une mauvaise blague.

- Alors comme ça Matt est assez bien pour Elena mais pas pour moi ?

Il se tourna vers moi visiblement furieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il espionne mes conversations... Cependant je décidais de ne rien ajouter pour le moment, je posais mes affaires sur le petit meuble avant de repartir mais Klaus me demanda de rester. Et je réalisais qu'on avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il ait tenté de m'embrasser et que je sois partie. Mon regard se perdit l'espace de quelques secondes sur le tatouage qu'il avait sur le torse avant d'admirer le carrelage au sol de la salle de bain.

- J'aurais dû le tuer.

Je relevais la tête, son visage semblait défigurer par la rage, et j'ignorais de qui il pouvait parler ? Pas d'Elijah quand même ? Il ne voulait pas tuer son frère à cause de moi ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de réellement savoir de qui il s'agissait, quitte à le regretter plus tard.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Damon. J'ai eu l'occasion de le faire. J'aurais dû... Ou alors je devrais peut être juste rentré à Mystic Falls et les hypnotiser afin que lui et Donovan se mettent à te détester. Et je prendrais un malin plaisir à les regarder te rejeter tour à tour.

Je fermais momentanément les yeux, refusant de regarder son rictus sadique qui venait de se former sur ses lèvres et voilà Klaus dans toute sa splendeur, blessant les gens par ce que son ego en avait pris un coup. Puis il attrapa un tee-shirt gris avant de s'approcher de moi, je m'écartais pour le laisser passer mais ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir s'en arrêter là, je le regardais faire avec attention, j'étais nerveuse, plus que d'habitude, et l'hybride se pencha vers moi.

- Mais après tout le rejet et l'abandon sont devenus une habitude non ?

Je commencer à en avoir marre d'être traitée comme une moins que rien et par lui en plus... Quelques heures plus tôt il voulait m'embrasser et voilà que maintenant il avait cette lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Le lien entre mes émotions et les siennes n'étant pas encore tout à fait dissiper, je commençais à mon tour à bouillonner de rage.

- T'as fini ? Je peux la prendre ma douche où tu comptes continuer ton caprice ?

Il sembla surpris et ne tarda pas à répliquer face à mon affront, il me saisit par les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur, je fermais les yeux en heurtant ce dernier le souffle coupé, et je savais que l'homme en face de moi avait toujours le contrôle, dans le cas contraire j'aurais vraiment eu mal et je ne serais plus de ce monde, arme liée à lui ou non. Klaus cherchait surement à faire passer un message, et ça de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Le jeune homme me lâcha et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il me tardait que le lien émotionnel que l'on partageait se dissipe, ça me permettrait d'y voir plus clair et de ne pas me retrouver aveuglé par la colère du jeune homme. Je ne tardais pas à me dévêtir à prendre ma douche, je décidais de traîner un peu, plus de temps je passerais dans la salle de bain, moins j'en passais avec Klaus qui voulait me faire payer ce qui s'était passé ou en l'occurrence pas passé.

Après une bonne demi-heure je décidais de sortir de la douche, je cherchais ma serviette à tâtons avant de finir par la trouver et de m'y enrouler dedans, je sortis de la cabine de douche avant de me diriger vers le miroir, j'avais une mine affreuse merci ce satané thé ! Puis en essuyant la buée sur le miroir je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule dans la salle de bain je lâchais un cri avant d'attraper la première chose qui me venait sous la main et de la balancer sur la silhouette, avant de me tourner le jeune homme esquiva la broche à cheveux et je reconnu que ce n'était nul autre que Finn. Je commençais à paniquer avant de mettre à crier et l'homme plaqua sa main ma bouche, j'étais à présent bloquée entre Finn et le lavabo. Le vampire posa son index contre ses lèvres avant de me dire qu'il allait retirer sa main et que je ne devais pas crier. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Finn était mort.

- Mais tu es...

- Mort ? Oui.

- Dis-moi Casper ça t'ennuierait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?!

Il arqua un sourcil, avant de faire un pas en arrière, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules et à son contact j'avais l'impression que ma marque me brûlait. Finn devait sûrement penser que je plaisantais, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je sais que la signification de ma marque des trois mondes, le Monde des Morts et le Monde des Esprits. Mais je pensais que c'était quelque chose du genre spirituel pas comme ça. Pas réellement les voir et encore moins pouvoir les toucher... C'était vraiment bizarre, comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté. Je repoussais ses mains étant bloquée par le lavabo, mettre de la distance entre nous m'était clairement impossible.

- Tu m'excuse mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu tenté de tuer tes frères, ta sœur et moi avec.

- Je suis pas là pour ça Rayna. C'est ta marque, tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé au bal, qu'une fois que tu saurais te contrôler les trois mondes te seraient ouverts, et bien il y a un autre moyen de développer ce genre de capacité quand on frôle cet état... Mon état... Quand tu as été empoisonnée cette capacitée s'est activé, Elijah a été à la fois trop rapide et pas assez. Trop pour t'éviter d'y passer et pas assez pour empêcher... ça.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du bac à douche. Repensant à ce que m'avais dit le jeune homme le soir du bal. Et cette sorcière qui dans le seul but de détruire Klaus m'avait concocté un thé conçu pour me tuer. Et dire que je pensais que Mystic Falls était dangereux pour moi, ici ce n'était pas mieux et en prime j'étais persuadée de déclencher une guerre entre les deux frères. Alors si maintenant je rappliquais pour le dire que j'avais une charmante conversation avec Finn alors qu'il était mort, ils pouvaient me faire interner direct.

- Bon sang je suis en train de devenir folle, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?!

Le vampire se pencha face à moi enfermant mes mains dans les siennes dans un geste de réconfort. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, il avait voulu se sacrifier pour qu'Esther puisse tuer ses enfants mais également tous les vampires.

- Je dois faire vite je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais ma mère est allée trop loin cette fois.

- De quoi tu parles Esther s'est effondrée chez Klaus, Rebekah nous l'a assuré et Klaus a vu le corps.

Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer, ses mains froides toujours autour des miennes, je cherchais à comprendre la situation. Pourquoi soudainement Finn de tout le monde viendrait me mettre en garde contre sa propre mère ?

- Tu te souviens de la bague du chasseur, à ton avis quand il meurt avec la bague où son esprit va-t-il ?

Je le regardais avec une tête d'ahurie, un peu comme quand vous lisez plusieurs fois l'énoncé d'un problème ou une phrase philosophique dont vous ne voyez pas le sens ou encore du chinois.

- Bon sang Rayna, fais un effort !

- Je suis pas une experte en surnaturel je te signale ! Je suis dans ma salle de bain à faire la conversation avec toi de toutes les personnes que j'ai perdu !

- Son esprit va de l'autre côté Rayna, avec les gens comme moi. Le problème c'est que je suis de l'autre côté, du moins j'y étais et il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'Esther. Quoi qu'elle est fait, elle n'est pas de notre côté.

Si je crois les propos de Finn et qu'Esther n'est pas de l'autre côté, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution, elle n'est pas morte. D'accord elle nous fait croire qu'elle n'est plus des nôtres, chose qui lui laisse plus de temps pour se préparer en toute tranquillité. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle attend alors pour agir et quelqu'un l'aurait vu non ?

- Si je te crois, et je dis pas que c'est le cas, Esther serait d'après toi, encore en vie, et personne ne s'en serait rendu compte ? Et étrangement tout ça arrive quand Alaric se découvre une double personnalité à cause de la bague...

- Ma mère m'a raconté à son réveil avoir échangé avec ton professeur cet Alaric, à chaque fois qu'il se faisait tuer.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire avec Alaric ? Monter une association anti-vampire ?

Si c'était la vérité je me doutais bien que ça serait quelque chose de plus mortel. De plus mauvais pour nous, je secouais la tête avant que la voix de l'homme face à moi me sorte de ma rêverie...

- Tu devrais faire attention avec Niklaus, rien de bon n'arrive à ceux qui l'aiment. Il a brisé la nuque d'Alaric pour obtenir la location du pieu en chêne blanc, combien de temps avant qu'il ne te fasse pareil ?

Klaus ? Bien sûr Klaus, qu'est-ce que je croyais qu'il allait lui offrir des fleurs jusqu'à ce que l'autre Alaric daigne se pointer ? Non Klaus c'est plus le genre à lui faire manger les fleurs et compter sur les épines pour être sûr d'obtenir une réponse. Je fixais les mains du vampire qui commençait à se couvrir de veines comme s'il se desséchait. Finn déclara que c'était trop tôt et il se plaça où le vampire était arrivé. Je retournais près du lavabo mais avant que je n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, la porte anciennement verrouillée s'ouvrit sur l'hybride, qui haussa un sourcil, Klaus semblait à présent plus calme, et comme les enfants qui pouvaient passer des larmes aux rires en quelques secondes, il semblait être capable de se mettre dans un état de rage étonnant et revenir une demi-heure plus tard comme une fleur. Visiblement ce dernier attendait des explications, et je soupirais avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le miroir.

- Je peux connaître la raison de ton cri ?

- Tu me crois si je te dis une araignée ?

- Tu vis avec des vampires sans le moindre problème et la vision d'une araignée t'arrache un cri d'horreur ?

L'hybride émit un léger rire, voilà que maintenant il se fichait de moi. Le temps de découvrir si la menace était réelle, et donc si Finn m'avait bel et bien dit la vérité je préférais garder ça pour moi et puis Klaus était de bonne humeur depuis peu alors, je détestais me disputer avec les gens comme tout le monde j'imagine, et puis j'avais dû mal à rester trop longtemps en colère. S'il voulait rire à mes dépends ce n'était pas très grave.

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi.

Je l'observais dans le miroir pendant que je ramenais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, je surpris son regard, lui aussi me scrutait et son rire se brisa rapidement et en deux enjambés il était juste derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de me retourner, ce dernier semblait confus, j'avais deux "traits" parallèles dans le dos, des cicatrices. Je choisis de ne pas répondre, il avança sa main pour la poser sur mon épaule et je décidais de l'interceptais avant qu'elle n'est atteint son but.

- C'est rien, je t'assure...

- Qui ?!

Envolé ses rires et sa bonne humeur récemment retrouvé. Je n'eus le temps de rien ajouté qu'Elijah suivis de Kol débarquèrent dans la salle de bain, le premier s'avança légèrement le second s'appuya contre le montant de la porte.

- Tout va bien je t'ai entendu crier ?

- Tout va bien Elijah.

Klaus tourna les talons, Kol affichait un rictus satisfait et Elijah m'adressa un petit sourire triste avant de fermer la porte. Je tournais la tête afin de voir les deux traits légèrement blanc dans mon dos, j'en avais jamais parlé, enfin si une fois et on ne m'avait pas cru, alors j'avais cessé d'en parler, tout simplement. Je me dépêchais de me préparer avant de rejoindre le salon, ou Kol avachi sur le canapé regardait la télé. Quand ce dernier nota ma présence il me déclara que Klaus était parti en trombe et qu'Elijah l'avait suivi. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'évier rempli de tasses de café, d'assiettes et de couverts sales. Je reportais mon attention sur le vampire qui grimaçait.

- Tu m'aides ? Je lave, tu essuies ?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est les préposés au ménage dans cet appart ?

Cependant il se leva, et se dirigea vers l'évier, ce n'était pas grand-chose, du moins pas de quoi en faire un drame. Mais faire la vaisselle était apparemment de trop pour le vampire qui ne tarda pas à me le faire comprendre.

- Le grand Kol Mikaelson transformé en femme de ménage tu y crois toi ?

- A quand le tablier et le plumeau ?

- Hilarant.

Il affichait cependant un petit sourire et moi aussi, on termina la vaisselle en silence, puis je rejoignis ma chambre pour m'occuper de ce qui s'était passé la veille, la tasse et le thé, voir ce que je pouvais arranger. Seulement il n'y avait plus rien, et Kol m'expliqua qu'Elijah s'en était chargé pendant que je prenais ma douche. La soirée commençait à s'avancer plutôt bien et je savais que demain on devrait rentrer, alors j'abandonnais Kol pour pouvoir rejoindre la plage et me promener les pieds dans l'eau. J'avais pris mon portable en cas de besoin, même si j'étais persuadée que du balcon de notre appartement on pouvait me voir.

Pendant une heure je me promenais comme ça, me coupant de tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus seule, Klaus avait décidé de me rejoindre et on avança pendant quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à le briser.

- Je connais ces marques tu sais, j'en avais des tas à cause de Mikael quand j'étais gamin.

Je secouais la tête et étrangement l'hybride n'insista pas. On marcha à nouveau en silence pendant de longues minutes et Klaus se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. Mais je décidais de l'interrompre.

- C'est vrai que tu as brisé la nuque d'Alaric pour savoir l'emplacement du pieu?

- C'était stupide comme ce que je t'ai dit dans la salle de bain.

Finn ne m'avait pas menti alors, du moins pas sur ça. Je me voyais mal le croire sur parole, cependant le fait qu'il me mette en garde contre Klaus m'avait énervé et à la fois attristé. Je ne voulais pas le croire, peut-être parce que je l'appréciais plus que ce que je voulais m'avouer, et que l'idée qu'il me détruise ou que notre relation si relation il y avait ne me détruise complètement m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit.

- Je suis l'arme conçue pour te tuer, combien de temps avant que ça ne soit ma nuque que tu brises ?

- Rayna...

Il s'immobilisa chose qui m'obligea à me tourner vers lui, il avait vraiment eu l'air blessée par ce que je venais de dire, et j'eu envie de me gifler pour avoir osé. Mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais dit.

- Non excuse-moi, je... J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Je suppose que je le mérite.

On reprit notre route, silencieusement cette fois, puis on décida de rentrer à l'appartement, afin de manger humainement, sauf Kol qui refusa toute chose qui ne venait pas directement de la veine d'une inconnue, et on discuta tous ensemble avant de s'installer sur le canapé, cette fois ci j'étais entre Elijah et Kol. Ce dernier s'amusait à faire des percussions sur mes jambes ou mes bras, dès que l'occasion se présenter, toujours sous les regards méfiant de Klaus et Elijah. Puis je décidais d'aborder le sujet de qui dormirait où, bien évidement les frères rejetèrent l'idée de dormir ensemble, et c'est Kol qui nous mis tous d'accord, Elijah dans sa chambre, Klaus sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre. Puis le jeune Mikaelson décida de nous dire au revoir avant de nous déclarer qu'il sortait et qu'on ne le reverrait pas de la nuit. Et vu que l'on partait tôt dans la matinée...

Une fois le film terminé, Kol parti, je décidais qu'il était temps que je regagne mon lit, demain je serais de retour à Mystic Falls, Klaus redeviendrait le méchant de l'histoire et je me retrouverais bloqué entre ma famille et mes amis et lui. Et voilà que maintenant je pouvais communiquer avec Finn, qui m'avait avoué que sa mère n'était pas de l'autre côté avec lui. Oui penser à ce genre de chose avant de dormir n'était pas vraiment conseiller mais je pensais trop, surtout avant de m'endormir. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, décidément cette journée n'en finissait pas. Je n'eus le temps de rien dire que l'hybride ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens tu toques maintenant ?

- Quand tu ne cries pas.

Il émit un léger sourire, avant de me tendre le carnet à dessin qu'il m'avait offert, je l'attrapais et je pouvais voir qu'il avait fini le paysage commencé la veille mais il en avait également fait un autre, je tournais la page pour voir une jeune femme marchant près de l'eau, cette jeune fille aurait pu être n'importe qui s'il n'avait pas dessiné la marque sur mon épaule. Je relevais les yeux vers le jeune m'apprêtant à le remercier quand il secoua la tête avant tourner les talons et de fermer la porte de ma chambre derrière lui...


	18. I come back to haunt you

Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux *-* Pardon pour le retard et bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 18 : " I come back to haunt you "

Je sentis comme si quelque chose me courait sur la joue, inconsciemment je saisis la chose fraîche qui me réveiller, seulement au toucher ça ressembler beaucoup à une main, en ouvrant les yeux je rencontrais deux yeux sombres qui m'observait je me rendis compte que c'était la main d'Elijah qui c'était promener sur ma joue. Je clignais des yeux avant de me redresser et de m'asseoir.

- On doit y aller.

J'opinais avant de libérer sa main pour me frotter les yeux. L'original conclu son bonjour en déposant un baiser sur mon front, je n'étais pas du matin et Elijah le savait très bien. Il était encore plus doux que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Je repoussais la couette avant de me diriger vers la valise, il ne manquait que ma trousse de toilettes, mais Elijah ouvrit ma valise et poussa un long soupir en voyant les tuniques, jupes, tee-shirt, short roulée en boule, il se tourna vers moi pendant que je grimaçais. Il secoua la tête tout en affichant un petit sourire avant de tout renverser sur le lit et de plier convenablement les vêtements. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il décida de s'arrêter cinq minutes alors que je m'échouais sur la chaise installé près du bureau.

- Va prendre ta douche, je promets de te trouver un café digne de ce nom sur le chemin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de piquer la tunique qu'il tenait et de récupérer d'autre vêtements avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Mais d'abord je devais traverser le salon où Klaus était censé dormir, je tentais alors d'être la plus discrète possible, à la façon d'un zombie je passais la porte avant de voir le canapé vide... Je m'en approchais et poser la main sur les sièges froid. S'il avait dormis là, ça faisait un moment qu'il était parti.

- Elijah ? Ou est passé Klaus ?

Ce dernier mis un bon moment avant de répondre, je m'approchais à nouveau de ma chambre et je pousser la porte afin de voir le vampire toujours occupé à ranger mes affaires. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine avant que le jeune homme sans même se retourner décide de prendre la parole.

- Il faut croire qu'il a préféré partir plus tôt.

Bizarre... La présence d'Elijah le rendait jaloux mais il le laisser me ramener ? Je ne savais vraiment plus à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. En même temps c'était peut être mieux, s'il devait encore me faire des reproches tout le long du trajet, je préférais rentrer avec Elijah, et puis il m'avait promis un bon café. A cette pensée je me dépêcher de prendre ma douche, m'arrangeant pour y rester le moins longtemps possible. Une fois habillée, je retournais dans le salon, il faisait encore nuit, je ne savais pas exactement l'heure qu'il était et honnêtement je m'en fichais un peu. J'émis un bâillement avant de me frotter les bras, tentant de chasser un frisson. Puis j'entendis la bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Elijah tenait dans sa main ma veste en cuir, je souris pendant que ce dernier la passer sur mes épaules. On descendit les escaliers et je manquais de tomber en loupant la dernière marche, mais je réussis à me rattraper au dernier moment chose qui m'étonna et à voir la tête que faisait Elijah, il était aussi étonné que moi.

Une fois dans la voiture, ma tête bascula sur le côté et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire j'étais déjà dans les bras de Morphée, et alors que je pensais enfin dormir tranquillement il fallait que je refasse encore une fois ce rêve, celui ou j'étais dans un entrepôt fuyant je ne sais quoi ou je ne sais qui. Je trouvais finalement ce que je cherchais apparemment, un cercueil et quand je l'ouvris je trouvais Klaus desséché et enchaîner, j'émis un cri qui m'en réveilla.

- Tout va bien ?

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits... Ce rêve, c'était juste un cauchemar pas vrai ? Klaus ne pouvait pas perdre, il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était lui l'hybride, l'être surnaturel immortel par excellence, je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je me forçais à les chasser avant de m'éclaircir la gorge et de répondre au conducteur.

- Juste un mauvais rêve.

Après ça, impossible de me rendormir, le soleil étant à présent lever j'observer le paysage, j'allumais la radio, Elijah me posa quelques questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il était temps de tenir sa promesse et d'aller me chercher un bon café. Il se gara face à un café que je ne connaissais absolument pas, mais je lui faisais confiance, puis Elijah déclara en avoir pour cinq minutes et je notais enfin qu'il avait laisser tomber son costume pour un tee-shirt noir, et un simple jean, je le regardais s'éloigner.

- Ce jean le met vraiment bien en valeur tu trouves pas ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre avant de me reprendre, j'entend des voix ou quoi, on était que deux dans la voiture, je me tournais lentement en direction de la banquette arrière, ou une jeune femme était encore entrain d'observer par la fenêtre, je ne tardais pas à reconnaître ma vieille amie Vicki Donovan, la sœur de Matt, le seul problème c'est qu'Elena m'avait dit qu'elle était morte. Sans oublier qu'il y avait peu de temps sous la demande d'Esther elle avait tenté de faire frire ma sœur adoptive...

- Vicki ? Non mais c'est pas vrai!

La jeune femme se tourna vers moi visiblement surprise elle aussi, à croire qu'elle faisait ça souvent mais que c'était la première fois qu'on la remarquer réellement, elle souris avant de s'approcher de moi.

- Attends c'est bon tu peux me voir et m'entendre ? J'ai entendu un type flippant dire qu'il avait réussis à communiquer avec toi alors, j'ai tenté le coup, mais c'était pas vraiment un succès. Pas mal au fait cet Elijah...

Je la regardais interdite pendant quelques secondes avant que l'on explose de rire en même temps, elle m'avait manqué, vraiment manqué. Dès mon arrivée elle avait été là pour moi, devenant ma meilleure amie, toutes les bêtises possibles je les avais faite avec elle, je me fichais que les gens puisse me voir dans une voiture seule, entrain de me marrer, c'était Vicki, ma Vicki qui était de retour, plus ou moins. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poser des questions. Notamment des questions sur la sorcière originelle.

- Au fait la dernière fois que tu est revenue, Esther t'avais demandé d'éliminer Elena...

- C'est pas pareil cette fois, j'ai plus de contact avec elle tu peux me croire, je suis pas là pour te faire de mal.

Alors Finn m'avait bien dit la vérité, si je doutais de sa parole, je ne doutais pas de celle de Vicky, Esther était donc parmi nous, elle avait réussi à tous nous faire croire qu'elle était morte, quoi de mieux pour vous faire baisser votre garde. Je relevais la tête vers Vicky et j'émis un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je sais.

Puis la portière s'ouvrit et Elijah me tendit le fameux café à emporter, Vicky passa sa tête entre les sièges pour l'inspecter de plus près pendant que je remerciais le vampire avant qu'il ne redémarre la voiture.

- Un cappuccino, c'est ce que tu prends quand tu as mal dormis, ma parole il te connais drôlement bien.

J'ignorais la remarque de Vicky, si je me mettais à parler seule ce n'est pas à Mystic Falls qu'Elijah allait me ramener...

- Tu ferais mieux de le boire ton cappuccino avant de baver dedans, sauf si c'est déjà fait.

- N'importe quoi !

Je me mordis la lèvre réalisant que je venais de parler tout haut, je pouvais entendre Vicki ricaner face à ma bourde, pendant que le vampire me jeter un regard curieux.

- Un soucis Rayna ?

Je secouais la tête avant de trouver une excuse, et je ne tardais pas à lui dire que je pensais à voix haute. Pendant tout le reste du trajet, Vicki n'arrêta pas de me taquiner, d'envoyer des piques, et je m'empêchais de rire ou de répondre la plupart du temps, on avait finis par développer une technique pour que je puisse répondre à ses questions, j'avais allumé la radio et je tapais une fois en rythme pour dire oui, deux fois pour un non. J'attirais moins l'attention de cette façon. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire franchement, rien que de savoir que je pouvais à nouveau échanger avec Vicki.

On arriva en Virginie en fin d'après midi, Elijah m'avait demandé ou il devait me déposer et j'avais répondu chez moi, sans même y réfléchir. Enfin ça c'était avant que Klaus ne fasse sonner mon portable. Vicki se pencha au dessus de mon épaule.

- Ah voilà le grand méchant loup maintenant, ça t'embête si je te surnomme le chaperon rouge ?

- Oui.

C'était autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, j'émis un léger rire en me repensant à la réflexion de Vicki et il y eu un blanc avant que Klaus daigne prendre la parole. Et ce n'était même pas pour moi...

- Elijah, j'aimerais que tu ramènes Rayna chez nous, Alaric étant surveiller par Damon et Stefan j'ai peur pour sa sécurité.

Elijah me regarda pendant que j'examinais le portable, pour m'assurer que c'était bien le mien et que je n'avais pas répondu à celui d'Elijah par erreur, ce dernier ne tarda pas à accepter pendant que je protester mais Klaus ne m'écouta même pas, préférant me raccrocher au nez. Je restais fixés sur mon portable ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de ce passer. Il m'en voulait encore ? C'était pas de la rancune à ce stade là... Elijah s'apprêta à prendre la parole et je secouais la tête, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui trouver une excuse ou de laisser Elijah lui en trouver une.

On arriva rapidement devant la demeure, Elijah usa de sa vitesse pour décharger ma valise dans leur demeure. Cependant il y avait encore une chose que je devais lui demander. Et je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'aborder alors je me tournais vers Vicki, sauf que cette dernière avait disparue, et j'ignorais quand je pourrais revoir la jeune femme, je me sentis soudainement plus triste. Quand le vampire s'approcha de moi je décidais de me jeter à l'eau.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose et tu vas probablement me prendre pour une folle si ce n'est pas déjà fait... Je veux juste que tu ne me poses pas de questions s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Bon c'était facile finalement, là où Klaus m'aurait bombarder de question, se méfiant de tout et moi y compris, Elijah accepter la situation calmement, et ne cherchait ni à me brusquer ni des informations supplémentaires.

- Dis moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse Rayna

- Je voudrais savoir si ta mère à eu recours aux sorcières, la dernières fois apparemment elle à était aider par des sorcières afin d'assurer sa survie. Quand on étais à Miami j'ai vu que tu semblais en connaître, je voudrais juste que tu vérifies si elle n'est vraiment plus une menace pour nous, je te raconterais tout mais pas maintenant.

Il ne prononça aucun mot et je me rendis compte à quel point ma requête pouvait paraître stupide, mais d'après Finn et Vicki maintenant c'était faux, et puis il valait mieux prévenir que guérir non ? Au pire mais informations était fausse et on avait à se soucier de rien... Mais le penser et le formuler était deux chose bien différente, mais là j'avais l'impression de lui en demander trop...

Puis le vampire baissa les yeux avant d'opiner, et je réprimais l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras, je souris tristement pendant que sa main attrapa la mienne et il la serra comme s'il avait deviner et compris mon intention. Je relevais les yeux vers les siens et il embrassa mon front avant de monter dans sa voiture et de repartir en trombe.

Je soupirais avant de m'avancer vers la demeure, je m'apprêtais à régler le problème Klaus, s'il voulait vraiment parler à son frère il lui téléphoner, il ne me prenait pour qui ? Sa réceptionniste ? Sa boîte vocale ? Je trouvais l'hybride en plein lecture sur le canapé. Qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire Rayna.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et je ne me laisser pas faire pour autant, pourtant on c'était "quitté" la veille en de bons thermes, on avait arrêter de se tirer dans les pattes alors pourquoi il était si froid avec moi. Pourquoi s'acharner t'il à faire ça ? Il me prenait pour son punching-ball émotionnel ?

- Alors tu vas m'écouter! Je te comprends pas. Une seconde j'ai l'impression qu'on est amis, l'autre tu me traites comme ton ennemi, je sais jamais comment t'aborder, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il ne leva toujours pas les yeux de son livre, et je n'eu qu'une seule envie l'envoyer valser et forcer Klaus à me faire face, mais il semblait déjà sur les nerfs à cause de moi, alors si en plus je faisais des miennes...

- La raison est simple, je n'ai pas d'amis, tu n'est pas mon amie Rayna.

Il ferma l'épais bouquin en le claquant, le jeune homme le posa sur la table basse, attrapa sa veste en cuir et me passa à côté, toujours sans le moindre regard, comme si j'étais une étrangère. Si mes capacités ne me rendait pas folle lui s'en sortait à merveille. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de ma veste et je décrochais après avoir vu le nom de Damon s'afficher sur l'écran.

- T'es pas censée rentrer aujourd'hui toi ?

- Si, je suis juste assignée à résidence... Chez Klaus.

- Bouge pas j'arrive.

- Non Damon, c'est bon ça va je t'assures, raconte moi ce que j'ai manqué plus tôt.

Etrangement le vampire ne se fit pas prier pour me raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, sa rencontre avec Kol, sa vengeance avec sa fameuse batte, j'eu une grimace quand il me raconta cette mésaventure. Dans un premier temps il refusa de me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet d'Elena puis il lâcha vite l'affaire alors que j'avais à peine insister. Pour la première fois on aborda le sujet de ma sœur adoptive, c'était étrange d'entendre le jeune vampire s'étendre de la sorte. Puis il changea subitement de sujet et je compris qu'il n'était plus seul peu de temps après ça, Elena était au bout du fil pour me demander ce qui se passer, elle trouvait le fait que Klaus me garde loin d'Alaric ridicule, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais elle se résigna elle aussi.

J'eu le temps de me faire à manger, de regarder un film, de lire un peu avant le grand retour du chef des lieux. Je venais à peine d'éteindre la lumière qu'on toqua à la porte de la chambre. J'allumais la lampe de chevet et la personne dû prendre ça pour un oui. C'était Klaus, qui avait encore du sang aux commissures des lèvres, simple oublie ? Ou provocation ? De toute manière j'étais trop fatiguer pour ça, je lui fis signe et il les enleva marmonnant quelque chose, simple oublis alors... Puis Klaus resta planter là sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Nicklaus ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu ne voudrais pas te rendre à cette fête sur les années 20 avec moi ?

Je fus surprise qu'il me demande ça, je ne pensais pas que les fêtes de ce genre lui plaisait, ou alors il faisait juste ça pour que je ne sois pas accompagner de Damon ou Matt. Dans les deux cas l'attention me fis sourire. Avant que ne me revienne en mémoire la façon dont il m'avait traité... Et là je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il fallait que ça sorte, finalement c'était de la provocation pure et dure.

- Pourquoi pas t'irais pas avec une amie ? Ah non c'est vrai tu n'en à pas, tu n'as qu'à t'hypnotiser une fille pour la soirée, c'est dans tes cordes la manipulation non ?

- J'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. Quand il s'agit de toi j'ai tendance à surréagir. La moindre petite chose à le don de me rendre dingue, il suffit juste qu'elle vienne de toi.

Pardon d'être un véritable boulet alors, et je réalisais que le jeune homme ne s'excuser jamais de son comportement, cependant il revenait toujours se justifier, s'excuser semblait au dessus de ses forces, mais il ne voulait pas laisser les choses comme ça... Je serrais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, avant que Klaus ne reprenne la parole.

- C'était le son de ta voix, enfin plutôt ton rire savoir que quelqu'un d'autre à la capacité de te faire rire mon frère en prime, ça... Laisse tomber, bonne nuit Rayna.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était Vicki, parce qu'il faudrait que je lui explique une chose que j'avais moi même du mal à comprendre, et puis ça impliquait que je lui raconte que j'avais vu son frère, qui me mettait en garde contre Esther, il fallait que je règle ce problème aussi. J'aurais dû réagir, à la place de ça je le regardais partir claquant la porte derrière lui...

Je décidais donc de me recoucher, pensant qu'il finirait bien par se calmer non ? Puis je tournais et virer dans mon lit, effrayer à l'idée de m'endormir et de faire encore ce rêve dans lequel je le voyais lui, enchaînés et desséché, pas ce soir... Pas encore une fois. J'avais réussis à me détendre et en deux secondes Klaus avait réussis à créer une tempête... Une heure passa, je n'arrivais pas me concentrer pour lire, je n'avais pas envie de dessiner, et voilà que je ne voulais plus rester dans mon lit. Je décidais de descendre à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau, mais en voulant remonter le faible bruit de la télévision attira ma curiosité. Je m'avançais donc en direction du bruit pour voir l'hybride confortablement assis dans le canapé.

- Je pensais que tu dormais ?

- Non j'y arrive pas.

Il tapa sur le siège à côté de lui et je m'avançais et m'installer laissant un espace conséquent entre nous. Il regardait un film en noir et blanc, je n'arrivais pas à rentrer dedans, ne comprenant rien à l'histoire et contrairement à Elijah l'hybride ne daigna pas me résumer la situation. Cependant je me forçais et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule puisque l'hybride à mes côtés ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur moi plutôt que sur le film.

- Les "amis" que j'ai eu, on finit par me décevoir, me trahir et vouloir ma mort alors si tu es mon amie, ça veut dire qu'un jour tu me trahiras et que tu voudras ma mort, et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

- Pourquoi tu penses que je voudrais ta mort ? Si tu meurs je disparais aussi c'est stupide comme raisonnement.

Klaus soupira comme si c'était évident, je devais vraiment être stupide alors, son raisonnement me semblait ridicule, sérieusement j'étais lié à lui, pourquoi j'irais lui nuire ? Quand il n'était pas dans cet état il était plutôt agréable. Ca n'avait aucun sens, honnêtement où il voulait en venir ? S'il n'avait pas confiance en moi depuis tout ce temps je ne savais pas ce qui lui fallait là...

- Parce qu'un jour je ferais quelque chose de si horrible que crois moi tu trouveras un moyen de faire briser ce lien. Tous les autres on voulu ma mort, pourquoi toi tu serais différente ?


	19. Dance until the end

Merci pour les reviews ;) Et merci a ceux qui suivent cette histoire :)

Chapitre 19 : Dance until the end.

" Parce qu'un jour je ferais quelque chose de si horrible que crois-moi tu trouveras un moyen de faire briser ce lien. Tous les autres ont voulu ma mort, pourquoi toi tu serais différente ? "

Après ça je m'étais sentie mal, j'avais de la peine pour lui et je n'avais réussis à rien dire, on s'était donc reconcentré sur la télé, et j'avais finis par m'endormir sur mon coin de canapé. Je me réveillais contre ce dernier d'ailleurs, et je filais me préparer, qu'il le veuille ou non j'irais voir ma sœur adoptive et le reste du groupe, j'avais du mal à croire qu'Alaric était réellement une menace, une fois ma douche prise et habillée, je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée avant de m'arrêter devant cette dernière, je soupirais avant de faire demi-tour mes mèches caramel plus foncées à cause de l'humidité. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où Klaus était appuyé contre le comptoir près de la machine à café. Le jeune homme tenait une tasse fumante dans les mains.

- Tu me récupères à huit heures ce soir ?

Le jeune homme releva son regard vers moi, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir, pourtant son invitation tenait encore non ?

- La fête des années 20, tu m'as invitée je te rappelle.

- Et tu n'as jamais répondu.

- Je le fais maintenant.

Il émit un petit sourire avant de me dire qu'il allait peindre et je pris ça pour un oui, puis je reprenais ma course et sortit de la demeure. Afin de me jeter dans l'arène de nos problèmes. Fini Miami, bonjour Mystic Falls. Mon premier arrêt fût chez les Salvatore, ou Damon m'ouvrit s'exclamant qu'il était content de me voir.

- Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras mais ça risque de faire des jalouses.

- Idiot.

Je secouais la tête en souriant avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Et ce dernier émit un rictus avant de me serrer dans ses bras. On mit fin à notre étreinte en entendant le portable de ce dernier sonner, c'était Alaric, Damon lui raconta qu'il avait essayé de le joindre sans succès, d'après ce que je pouvais entendre Rebekah avait bel et bien obtenu le pieu et Alaric décidait de prendre quelques jours pour lui. Cependant dans tout ça pas de traces d'Esther... D'ailleurs avec tout ça il faudrait vraiment que je prenne des nouvelles d'Elijah. Seulement Damon ne m'en laissa pas le temps puisque ce dernier n'arrêta pas de me parler un coup du problème Alaric puis du problème Elena, il se servit un verre de bourbon, avant que ce dernier ne se fige, et que son regard ne se perde dans le vide, Damon écoutait visiblement une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée, et j'identifiais la voix de Stefan au loin. Puis le jeune vampire se déplaça vers le salon ou se trouvait Stefan.

- J'opterais pour une fleur de gardénia. Portée au poignet pour ne pas la poignarder avec l'épingle de la broche ce qui serait malvenu.

- Damon arrête.

Ce dernier opina avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seule avec son petit frère, à qui je souris maladroitement avant de prendre la porte à mon tour. Je m'avançais avant de prendre mon portable et d'envoyer un message à Elijah et ce dernier ne tarda pas à m'appeler. Il s'empressa de me demander si j'allais bien et surtout si son frère c'était calmé.

- Si ce que tu m'as demandé n'était pas si important, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seule avec lui, pas quand il est dans cet état.

Je repensais à la soirée de la veille, Klaus avait fini par partir et me laisser seule, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne du sang sur les lèvres pour m'inviter à cette soirée dansante, auquel je n'avais répondu que ce matin...

- Pour en revenir à notre problème, pour le moment aucune sorcière n'a aidé Esther, mais reste sur tes gardes, je tâcherais d'être de retour sous peu.

On mit fin à la conversation, et son retour me tardait vraiment. Surtout si Esther était bel et bien de retour son aide ne serait pas de trop. Je chassais ces pensées de ma tête, la soirée dansante était ce soir et Elena ne tarda pas à m'envoyer un message, m'indiquant qu'elle avait également pris une robe pour moi quand j'avais pris le large. Je décidais donc de retourner chez nous, et de me préparer. Et en effet une robe beige-rosé m'attendait, le haut de la robe était fleurie contrairement à la jupe qui était plus simple et m'arrivée à mi-cuisse. Je décidais de laisser mes boucles libres mais n'oubliais pas d'ajouter un bandeau en dentelle ornée de grandes fleurs orangées. J'aidais Elena pour sa coiffure et cette dernière ne tarda pas à m'interroger.

- Alors qui est l'heureux élu ce soir ? Damon ? Matt ?

Je ne savais pas trop comment lui annoncer la nouvelle et heureusement j'en eus pas le temps puisque Stefan sonna, Elena se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et ce dernier m'adressa un petit sourire auquel je ne tardais pas à répondre avant de m'éclipser pour les laisser entre eux. Une fois les deux tourtereaux envolés je vérifiais être bien prête avant que la porte ne sonne à nouveau, je me dirigeais donc vers cette dernière, l'ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec mon cavalier qui n'osa rien dire.

- Trop fleurie c'est ça ? Elena a vraiment un truc pour les robes trop fleu...

- Tu es magnifique Rayna.

C'était mon tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire, j'émis un léger sourire et l'hybride m'offrit son bras, il était vraiment bien habillé lui aussi, son costume blanc lui allait à merveille, le trajet fût assez silencieux et rapide. Une fois arrivé il m'offrit à nouveau son bras et on entra dans le gymnase et il n'attendit pas, attrapa mes mains et commença à me faire danser, sans me laisser le temps de trouver qui que soit.

- On aurait fait un malheur dans les années 20 Rayna.

Je souris me laissant entraîner par Klaus qui menait la danse sans vraiment prêter attention aux regards des autres, c'était la première fois que l'on danser ensemble et je ne pouvais pas le nier, il dansait vraiment bien, en même temps quand vous avez mille ans de pratique... On enchaîna quelques danses jusqu'à ce qu'on nous interrompe.

- Désolée je dois t'emprunter ta charmante cavalière.

Damon ne laissa pas le temps à Klaus de répliquer que le vampire m'attrapait déjà par le poignet et m'éloigna du bruit avant de m'annoncer qu'il partait chercher Elena et Stefan. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à revenir et Damon nous expliqua qu'Alaric ne prenait pas les herbes de Bonnie. Le vampire répliqua que ni la médecine, ni la magie ne fonctionnait. Stefan suggéra l'hypnose, mais Damon nous déclara que l'Alaric qu'on avait connu n'était plus là. Et ce dernier penser qu'avec Elena on était ces nouvelles cibles.

- Je suggère qu'on abrège ses souffrances.

- Si tu oses faire ça Damon...

- Alors quoi Rayna ? C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. On lui rend service.

Jeremy qui venait d'arriver traita Damon de malade, avant de partir et Elena se lança à sa poursuite, pendant qu'on tentait de trouver une alternative pour convaincre Damon, Jeremy ne tarda pas à venir nous trouver pour nous dire qu'Esther était avec Elena. Le temps qu'on sorte ni Esther ni Elena n'était là. Mais pire encore une ligne de sel entouré le gymnase avec une barrière de protection empêchant les vampires de sortir...

- On nous a piégés. Je vais trouver Bonnie, Rayna tu viens à vous deux vous devriez réussir à faire quelque chose.

Damon attrapa mon poignet sans même que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit et il m'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe enfin sur Bonnie et Jamie dans une salle de classe en train de s'embrasser. Et Damon ne tarda pas à les interrompre. Avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Tu sais que tu me brise le cœur, venir à cette stupide fête avec Klaus alors que j'étais libre.

Dans un geste théâtral il avait posé la main sur son cœur et pour couronner le tout il faisait la moue. J'émis un sourire, pendant que ce dernier posait un bras sur mes épaules avant de reprendre la parole.

- Méfie-toi quand même hein ça mord ses bêtes là.

Je soupirais face à son sourire avant que la sorcière ne me demande de l'aider, alors avec son aide on ne tarda pas à tenter de briser la barrière, seulement Esther était puissante et ça nous prenait pas mal de temps, surtout que je n'étais pas si habituée que Bonnie et donc je me fatiguais bien plus rapidement qu'elle. Klaus ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre avec Stefan, seulement comme à son habitude il était impatient et se plaignait donc du temps que l'on mettait.

- Tout sort d'encerclement à forcément une faille.

Puis Matt entra déclarant que les humains pouvaient quitter la soirée sans problèmes. Jeremy proposa de stopper Esther d'agir avec l'aide de Matt, seulement il ne savait pas où elle était. C'était du suicide et Stefan ne tarda pas à faire la remarque. Klaus se précipita vers Jamie et commença à l'étrangler.

- Un suicide n'est pas la solution. Ça me décevrait. Fais marcher ta magie sorcière ou sinon je vais étrangler un par un tous ceux que tu aimes.

Bonnie lui hurla de le lâcher immédiatement et Klaus égal à lui-même déclara qu'il le ferait quand la barrière ne serait plus un problème. C'était un dialogue de sourd et Stefan ne tarda pas à intervenir.

- Ne sois pas stupide Klaus. Bonnie se fiche de ce qui peut nous arriver. Ce qu'elle fait là c'est pour sauver Caroline et Tyler. Tues tous les amis qui lui sont proches, et on pourra tous aller en enfer.

- Bonnie peut être, Rayna en revanche...

- Lâche le Klaus !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, j'étais connu pour garder mon calme dans presque toutes les situations mais là je devais bien avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Battre Esther. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'en être capable. Klaus lâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme. On installa une carte sur le bureau suivis par Klaus et Damon, ce dernier nous donna une fiole contenant le sang de Jeremy. Puis la sorcière déclara qu'elle ne voulait pas de Klaus ou de Damon dans la même pièce qu'elle, et Damon attaqua sur la transformation de la mère de Bonnie, jusqu'à ce que Klaus interrompe tout le monde, alors on se mit au travail, seulement la formule qu'on récitait ne marchait pas le sang restait figé, et Bonnie déclara qu'Esther luttait contre nous. Chose qui irrita Klaus un peu plus.

- Non c'est impossible. Elle n'a pas suffisamment de pouvoir sauf si elle est en réseau avec quelqu'un.

- Ou avec un lieu marquant.

Il releva les yeux de la carte pour jeter un coup d'œil à Bonnie avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi, Klaus n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour trouver l'emplacement. C'était pas bon signe vraiment pas.

- Dites aux humains de se préparer. Je crois savoir où c'est.

Je secouais la tête négativement, c'était impossible pas Jeremy et Matt. C'était une mission suicide. Après ça on attaqua le sort de confinement avec Bonnie, et soudainement le sort se brisa alors que Klaus et Stefan attendaient à l'extérieur je décidais de les rejoindre et Klaus était en grande conversation avec les deux Salvatore.

- Les frères Salvatore et leur indéfectible lien mais qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra quand Elena aura fait son choix ? L'un de vous vacillera-t-il ? Au moins un peu ?

L'originel se rendit compte de ma présence, puisque son regard rencontra le mien, et il perdit son rictus c'était donc ce qui allait se passer, en choisissant elle allait réellement détruire ce lien unissant les frères ? Bonnie ne tarda pas à me rejoindre posant une main sur mon épaule.

- C'est terminé. Esther ne me combat plus. Le sort d'encerclement est rompu.

Klaus tourna les talons et disparut, Stefan remercia Bonnie qui déclara ne pas l'avoir fait pour eux avant de partir à son tour. Et Stefan me remercia également.

- C'est Bonnie qui a fait le plus gros du travail, on devrait rejoindre Jeremy je suis pas rassurée.

Il opina et on se dirigea là où Klaus nous avait indiqué, il avait bel et bien raison. Ce dernier venait de récupérer le corps de sa mère quand on arriva. Matt m'expliqua ce qui c'était passé, Alaric était en transition, et avait décidé de ne pas la compléter. Je voulais le voir mais il était avec Elena et Jeremy je préférais les laisser entre eux pour le moment. Je choisis donc de rester aux côtés de Damon qui avait été son ami. Je posais une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et le vampire ne se déroba pas. Elena et Jeremy sortirent de la crypte suivit d'Alaric, il observa tous les gens réunis autour de lui, Meredith, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Damon et moi. On était tous émus par la situation, puis Alaric décida de retourner à l'intérieur de la crypte.

Il ne restait plus que Meredith Damon et moi, j'avais la sensation d'être malade, d'avoir mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas, elle nous expliqua qu'elle lui avait donné un sédatif, et Damon répliqua qui lui avait proposé d'abréger ses souffrances mais qu'il avait refusé, je m'éclipsais pour le voir une dernière fois avant que le sédatif ne fasse effet. Il était assis dans la crypte, et je décidais de parler tant que j'en avais encore le courage.

- Je sais qu'on a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se connaître, mais je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'avoir pris soin d'eux.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je sentis les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues, elles redoublèrent quand il brisa l'étreinte, j'essuyais les larmes de mes joues laissant la place pour les nouvelles. Puis Alaric posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- C'est pas vraiment mon droit de te demander ça mais, si tu pouvais veiller sur Damon, t'es une des rares personnes qu'il supporte et en qui il fait confiance.

J'opinais, avant que ce dernier n'entre à son tour dans la crypte avec une bouteille à la main, quand je passais à son niveau il me tendit la bouteille, j'en pris une gorgée avant de lui rendre, je m'apprêtais à partir quand le vampire m'attrapa par l'épaule et me força à m'asseoir avec lui, alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'Alaric. Ils ne tardèrent pas à discuter, Alaric se moquant gentiment du vampire, et ce dernier s'excusa de l'avoir tué, et la scène me rappela quand nous étions au mystic grill tous les trois quand les fantômes étaient de sortie, et que Mason Lockwood voulait les excuses de Damon. Il lui proposa de boire mais ce dernier refusa, après que ce dernier n'ai bu la moitié de la bouteille, le vampire sortit son portable avant de voir qu'il avait un message d'Elena, il me tendit son portable puisque ce message m'était destiné puisque j'avais laissé mon portable dans ma chambre, elle avait contacté Damon, Elena me prévenait donc qu'elle rangeait le bureau d'Alaric, et qu'elle rentrerait tard. Je m'appuyais sur le bras de ce dernier pour me relever.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non reste avec Alaric, t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste que tout s'arrête pour le moment et être seule. Je n'avais pas eu la force de rester avec Damon et Alaric jusqu'à la fin, et ce soir je n'étais pas d'attaque pour réconforter qui que ce soit... On était vraiment destinés à ça ? Perdre les personnes à qui l'on tenait et qui veillaient sur nous ? Encore et encore ?

J'arrivais dans ma chambre pour me laisser glisser contre la porte, c'est dans des moments comme ça que j'enviais les vampires et leur capacités à faire taire leurs émotions. J'en aurais bien eu l'utilité... On toqua à la porte, et je n'eus aucune envie de répondre ou même de bouger.

- Rayna ?

Je reconnu la voix d'Elijah. Puis mon portable se mit à vibrer, et son nom apparût sur l'écran confirmant mes doutes. Je portais mes mains contre mes tempes, j'avais trop chaud, je commençais à étouffer.

- S'il te plaît Rayna, ouvre-moi. Je sais que tu es là je t'entends respirer.

Je me levais pour rejoindre la fenêtre qui émit un grincement quand je l'ouvris, je sentis une présence derrière moi, en me tournant je tombais sur Elijah qui venait juste d'entré, il posa un coffret sur mon bureau.

- Je rentrais quand Klaus m'a contacté, il pensait que je serais le plus apte à te réconforter, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible, je suis désolé...

Klaus et sa jalousie ? Contactant Elijah pour lui demander de me réconforter, s'il y tenait temps pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même ? Je ne le laissais pas terminer, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre s'excuser alors que tout était de ma faute.

- C'est ma faute Elijah, j'aurais dû croire Finn, à la place j'ai eu des doutes et maintenant Alaric est...

- Finn ?

Je décidais de lui expliquer, ce que signifier ma marque, la récente capacité que j'avais à communiquer avec les fantômes de l'autre côté, la visite surprise de Finn me mettant en garde contre sa mère, tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, je ne l'avais pas cru parce qu'il avait tenté d'aider Esther à tous nous tuer, le fantôme de Vicki dans la voiture, expliquant mon comportement étrange lors du retour de Miami, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas parler je semblais ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Alaric n'avait rien demandé et depuis qu'il était resté pour s'occuper de nous il n'avait fait qu'une chose : tout perdre. Elijah ferma les yeux pendant que je pleurais de rage, comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide, les rêves, Finn, Vicki mais j'avais préféré ne rien voir, et on en payait le prix et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était que le début.

- J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir juste comme ça, Elena m'avait raconté que Klaus avait usé du même sort pour se faire passer pour Alaric, j'aurais dû voir toutes les possibilités.

Je réalisais que j'étais encore dans ma tenue de soirée et je commençais à m'acharner furieusement sur le bandeau, quand le vampire s'avança vers moi, attrapa mes mains et me serra contre lui, il caressa mes cheveux en me berçant doucement contre lui, comme un enfant que l'on cherche à calmer à tout prix.

- Arrêtes, tu n'aurais pas pu stopper ma mère, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen, pendant plus de mille ans elle complotait sa vengeance, elle avait tout prévu, si ce n'est pas Alaric ça aurait été Jeremy, lui aussi porte la bague.

Je fermais les yeux, cette fichue bague, il n'allait pas la porter longtemps, c'était certain si elle avait cette capacité à le rendre comme ça lui aussi, je l'enverrais à l'autre bout de la terre mais il porterait plus cette saleté de bague. Je serais les poings avant de briser l'étreinte de l'originel.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, si en plus tu dois t'attirer la colère de Klaus c'est pas la peine.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Elijah ne reprenne la parole. Visiblement j'avais touché un point sensible.

- M'attirer les foudres de mon frère et le dernier de mes soucis, il n'avait qu'à être là.

- Il n'est pas invité à entrer.

Klaus me l'avait clairement fait remarqué quand il avait usé d'un humain pour m'apporter son carnet à dessin.

- Comme si une simple invitation pouvait arrêter Klaus.

Je soupirais avant d'attraper un coussin que je serrais contre moi et de m'allonger sur le lit, repliant légèrement mes jambes, Elijah avait raison si Klaus voulait vraiment être là pour moi il aurait trouvé une solution pour se faire inviter. Le vampire se pencha vers moi et embrassa mon front juste au-dessus du bandeau. J'attrapais son bras avant de me tourner, Elijah s'installa me laissant son bras en otage. Je sentais sa main libre se perdre dans mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi cette tenue ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Une soirée dansante sur les années 20.

Je serrais sa main dans les miennes craignant qu'à la seconde où je desserrerais ma prise, je le perdrais lui aussi.


End file.
